Code Geass:  Death Knight
by Ranger24
Summary: AU.  The day before Lelouch was supposed to confront his father over the death of his mother a mysterious force attack Pendragon and forces him and all the other heirs to the Throne into hiding from the new Emperor, Arthas.
1. Pro: Down Fall

**Ranger24: Hi folks. I know this may seem crazy but I'm trying out a Code Geass Warcraft xover. There might be some Starcraft in here to though. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Prologue: Down fall<p>

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

2010 A.T.B Pendragon

Fire rained on Pendragon, the Capital of the Holy Britannian Empire. People were running for shelter as the Capital and Royal guard scrambled to the defense of the city. The newly built Glasglow Knightmare frames were getting their first test in battle, trying to hold back the attackers. But the attackers were everywhere and nowhere all at the same time. Tanks erupted into flames as explosive rounds hit them and the radio links were clogged with conflicting reports and men screaming for support.

In truth however the attack was being carried out by only a small number of attackers, at most two hundred crack commandos and twelve Knightmare Frames. But these twelve knightmares were seemingly decades in advance of the Britannian Models. They swept through the Glasglows with easy cutting them down with glowing blue blades. They were painted black and behind each snapped a black cape.

_"Slaughter them all!"_ The Exiled Prince heard one of his subordinates scream in fury.

"_Darion calm down," _the Princes Captian ordered.

_"Lay off Falric,"_ Darion snapped, _"these cowards seized the throne from our master when it was rightfully his. This is vengeance for all of those years we spent in the frozen north!"_

"Focus on the objective," the Prince ordered as he finally spotted their target. "We're almost at St. Darwin's street."

The resistance was thickening with more Glasglows pouring on fire towards the attackers. The Prince and his cadre of knights however deftly evaded the attacks however and were soon in amongst the Glasglows cutting them down. St. Darwin's street was breached. The Prince switched to his command channel.

"General."

"_Yes_," the hard but still musical voice of his infantry commander answered.

"Begin phase three of the plan," he ordered. "Kill any and all members of the royal family still in the capital."

"_Understood_," she replied.

He smirked and switched back to his squad channel.

"Death Knights," he ordered, "press on to the palace!"

"_Yes my lord!" _They answered him as one.

The sword resting against his left leg hissed as though in anticipation. He took a hand off his control sticks and rubbed the pommel.

"Soon Frostmourne," he whispered. "Soon."

-Geass-

11th Prince Lelouch vi Britannia was not having a good day by any account. He was not having a good week for that matter. Just two days prior his mother Empress Marianne vi Britannia had been killed by unknown terrorists and his younger sister Nunally critically wounded and hospitalized. Now he could hear gun fire all around the city of Pendragon accompanied by explosions and screams.

He was in the hospital room where Nunally was being tended to alone except for his barely alive sister. He could see smoke outside the windows of the hospital and could see tracer rounds flying through the air. He clenched his fists feeling helpless.

Was his father, the Emperor of Britannia utterly incapable of protecting anything?

The came the sounds of hurried foot steps out side the door to the room. Lelouch put himself between Nunally and the door, he would not see anymore harm come to her.

The door opened and a man in a royal guards uniform entered, a sub machine gun in hand. He had bluish green hair and orange eyes.

"Who are you!" Lelouch demanded.

The man paused.

"Jeremiah Gottwald," he replied. "Royal Guard, I'm here to evac you Prince Lelouch."

Lelouch shook his head.

"Not without Nunally," he said firmly.

"I had no intention of leaving her behind my Prince," Jeremiah replied.

He motioned to people Lelouch could not see and two more people, one a man with beige hair the other a dark skinned woman with white hair, came appeared both in the same uniform as Jeremiah and similarly armed.

"Kewel Sorsei and Villeta Nu," he introduced. "They're members of my unit."

"We don't have time for this Jeremiah," Kewel snapped. "That's just grab them and get to the Heliport."

"They've breached this far?" Jeremiah exclaimed.

"Who ever they are their ripping the Defense forces to pieces," Villeta replied. "They'll be here any minute."

Jeremaih nodded. "Kewel get Princess Nunally sorted out and ready to move, gently."

"We might not have time for gently," Kewel muttered entering the room.

"Whats going on?" Lelouch asked.

"Terrorists are attacking the capital," Jeremiah replied. "Elizabeth Protocol has gone into effect, all members of the royal family are to be evacuated to safety."

"Done," Kewel reported.

Lelouch turned to see that Kewel had hastily duck tapped Nunally's IV bag, heart rate monitor, and other important equipment to her stretcher bed.

Jeremiah nodded.

"Okay let's move!" He barked.

There was bang below followed by a scream and then gun fire.

"Shit," Villeta muttered flicking off her safety.

"Go now!" Jeremiah barked.

"If they cut the elevators we're going to be trapped," Kewel stated grimly wheeling Nunnally into the hall.

"We're not leaving Nunnally behind," Lelouch snapped.

"If it comes down to it we'll carry her up the stairs," Jeremiah replied. "Now come on!"

-Geass-

98th Emperor Charles zi Britannia sat in silence on his throne. He could hear the sounds of the battle drawing nearer but did not care. Bismark Waldstein, Knight of one stood nearby , leaning on his greatsword.

"You should be evacuated your highness," Bismark noted.

"I am many things Bismark," Charles replied. "But a coward who flees in the face of an assault is not one of them."

"So I see," Bismark said grimly.

The screams were getting closer.

"The Royal guard will not hold them long," he noted.

"Then it is time to meet these impudent fools face to face," Charles answered.

There came one last scream from beyond the door and then blood began to seep under it.

With a great boom it was forced open and five figures entered. The four covering the rear held poleaxes in their hands that had assault rifles built into them, and swords at their sides in black scabbards. They were dressed all in black and had full helms on that concealed their faces. The one leading them however wore a black cloak with a hood to conceal his face and simply dragging along massive and foul looking sword that glowed an erie blue.

The remaining members of the royal guard raised their spears and assault rifles against them but did not strike. The group walked right down the center of the throne room before halting mere yards before the dais on which sat the throne and Charles.

The leader planted his sword against the floor and faced the emperor his face still concealed in shadow. The sword however was now revealed in all it terror. Its guard was shaped like the skull of some beast and the blade was edged in a array of wicked designs meant to cause excruciating pain to any it struck. And there were runes upon it, faintly seen through the blue glow that seemed to chill the air around it.

"It has been a long time Uncle Charles."

"You dare address his majesty!" One of guard said plucking up his courage. "Die!"

The guard rushed the man but in one swift stroke the cloaked man had cut the hapless guardsmen in half. Blood splattered across the throne rooms floor before it began to pool around the two halves of the man's body.

"Any other takers," the man asked shaking the crystallized blood from his sword.

"Who are you?" Charles demanded.

"A ghost back from the dead to haunt you uncle," he replied. "Perhaps you'd recognize me better if I removed my hood. Forgive me."

He pulled back his hood revealing his pale face, icy blue eyes, and long blond white hair. Charles laughed. A deep booming laughed that filled the royal guard with more fear and confusion.

"So my dear nephew survived death all of those years ago," Charles said regaining his composure. "Former 1st Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, Arthas me Britannia."

Arthas smirked back at his uncle.

"Glad to see that your memory hasn't failed you old man," he said.

"How can I forget my triumph?" Charles replied. "In one fell swoop I thought I had destroyed all of my opposition and secured the throne."

"You thought wrong uncle," Arthas stated. "You're hit squad failed to kill me."

"Twelve years you've been hiding," Charles continued. "Where ever did you run to?"

"North," Arthas answered. "But even the coldest most barren stretch of tundra could not chill my desire for revenge uncle."

"Indeed?" Charles asked with an eyebrow raised. "You think to kill me?"

"I don't think," Arthas replied. "I know."

"Then come then," Charles proclaimed rising to his feet. "Come and try to slay me, son of Terenas!"

At his word the royal guard charged Arthas companions whitest Bismark brought up his sword and meet Arthas head on. The two clashed and their swords rang out amidst the screams of the royal guard as they were torn apart by Arthas's companions. Bismark drew back and swung again and Arthas parried his strike before making a counter thrust of his own. Bismark knocked the blow aside and swung for Arthas's head. Arthas however back stepped and the stroke went wide. Arthas made a slash at Bismarks legs only for the Knight of one to side step the blow.

They continued on slashing, stabbing, parrying, hacking, and countering one another as the Royal guard died around them. Arthas's companions made short work of the Royal Guard seeming to ignore gun fire and strikes from the defending guardsman's spears. One by one they fell, shot to pieces or hacked down by axe and sword.

Still Arthas and Bismark's duel was the only fight the Emperor seemed bother with even as the men sworn to protect him were slaughtered like cattle. Minutes passed and the Throne room fell into silence as Arthas and Bismark dueled perfectly matched against one another. Arthas's companions finished off the last of the guards before they turned to watch the duel.

At last the two came to a halt, mere yards separating them. Bismark paused to wipe a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"I guess I have no choice but to use it," he muttered.

"Release it Bismark," Charles ordered. "Show this cur the true power he faces."

"Yes," Bismark said the muscles around his left eye socket straining. "Your Majesty!"

Then the purple braces that held his eyelids closed broke apart and his left eye open revealing the red winged sigil. Arthas gave a derisive snort.

"Geass?" He questioned. "Cheap parlor tricks will not save you."

"We shall see," Bismark replied.

Then they clashed again and this time it became clear that Bismark had some form of advantage. He was dodging or deflecting Arthas attacks easily without breaking a sweat leaving Arthas struggling against him.

"Your Geass," Arthas observed between strikes. "It is clearly one of three possible forms."

He blocked a strike from Waldstein and struck back only for Waldstein to duck under him and slash at his chest. Arthas jumped back just in time to avoid the strike.

"Mind reading," Arthas continued swinging at Waldstein's head only for the knight of one to parry his strike. The Knight of one countered and Arthas moved to block him only for Waldstein to change his strike at the last second. Arthas barely brought his sword about in time to defend himself. "Absolute Awareness." He stabbed at Bismark only to have his blow knocked away again. "Or foresight."

"You'd be correct," Bismark answered swinging a powerful two handed stroke at Arthas. Arthas blocked the attack and held the Knight of One in place. "I can see the future. You cannot defeat me with such power!"

"Oh really?" Arthas asked.

Then he struck out with his left leg going for Bismark's groin. The knight of one jumped back but quickly realized he shouldn't have. It had not been a kick, it had been a pronounced step. He cursed his ill luck as Arthas plunged his blade through Bismark's heart.

"Well fought," Arthas said before dragging his blade out of Bismark's chest. "But the future is never set in stone."

Bismark collapsed to the floor dead.

Arthas turned to face Charles who simply sat on his throne immobile. Slowly Arthas ascended the steps to the throne before he came to a halt looming over Charles, his sword in hand.

"You show no fear," Arthas noted.

"If my death is now then I shall not face it with fear," Charles replied. "Shall you attribute this kill to anyone? Your father? Your sister? Your dead fiance?"

Arthas scowled at him.

"For Ner'zhul," he answered.

Charles raised an eyebrow.

Arthas plunged Frostmourne into Charles zi Britannia's heart and held the blade their glaring into his uncles eyes. Charles zi Britannia did not flinch, did not moan, he made no sound as he died.

Arthas wrentched Frostmourne out of Charles's corpse and pulled the dead man from the throne, casting his lifeless body to the floor. Frostmourne hissed in pleasure as Charles blood froze along its edge. Arthas sat himself down upon the throne.

The Death Knights knelt down amongst the bodies before him.

"All hail Arthas me Britannia," Falric said without looking up. "99th Emperor of Britannia."

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger24: And that's the prologue chapter folks. If you liked it please leave a review. If I get five reviews before October 31st I'll continue it. Until next time.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1:  The day a New Demon was born

**Ranger24: Well seeing as how I got my five reviews I am now stuck having to keep going with this. I wonder how long it will be before someone screams that I've ruined it forever? Oh well. This series is now at my mercy, and I'm going to beat it like a dead horse. **

**Also some starcraft characters will be present in this story. Why? Because I'm the writer and I say so, thats why.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The day a New Demon was born<p>

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_On March 15th 2010 atb Emperor Charles zi Britannia was deposed by his nephew former 1st Prince Arthas me Britannia. Arthas took the throne and immediately began to purge the remains of Charles blood line. Any and all members of Charles's children or consorts were to be arrested or killed. On August 1st Arthas received reports that several members of the Royal Family had gained asylum in Japan. Arthas delivered an ultimatum to Prime minister Genbu Kururugi, surrender Charles's children or suffer his wrath. On August 10th Arthas launched his invasion, spearheaded by both Britannia's new Knightmare frames and Arthas's own force, the Death Knights. _

_Japan was illiquid to resist such a force and quickly crumbled before the onslaught, the once proud nation of Japan became Area 11. This display of force resulted in many other nations that had previously sheltered Charles's children turned them over to Arthas within weeks of Japan's fall._

_It is now 2017 atb, it is estimated that less than thirty of Charles's children remain alive. Britannia under Arthas is a mixed a bag. The homeland and settlements are near utopia while the ghettos of the numbers remain ruined impoverished slums. The EU and Chinese Federation remain firmly Neutral as Britannia snaps up the few nations that still resist Britannia or knowingly shelter Charles's children. _

-Geass-

Pendragon, Royal Palace.

Arthas me Britannia sat upon his throne eyes closed lost in thought and memory. Frostmourne leaned against his leg whispering to him the words of his master. But at this moment it was not his masters voice he heard, but his fathers words. The final words of his Father 97th Emperor Terenas me Britannia to him.

_"My son, the day you were born the very forests of Britannia whispered the name... Arthas."_

"Your Majesty," a voice said snapping him out of his thoughts.

He opened his eyes to see the wizened form of Kel'thuzad, his adviser and attendant. The throne room had changed in seven years since Arthas had slain Charles zi Britannia. It was darker and more intimidating painted black with pale blue lights lining the walls. It was devoid of the cretinous nobles that had constantly been present in Charles time, instead the only ones present were his chosen Death Knights, dressed all in black and their faces hooded. The Knights of One and Two, his trusted Captains Falric and Marwyn, stood at the base of throne each dressed in full armor.

"Speak Kel'thuzad," Arthas ordered.

"Marshall Winthrope's forces have gained the upper hand in the Middle East," he reported. "Medina has fallen and she has Mecca under siege."

Arthas nodded.

"Inform her that her success pleases me," he said. "What of our Excavations around the glacier?"

"Unfortunately your majesty the spring thaw has melted the Ice roads earlier than we had hoped," Kel'thuzad reported. "And Dar'khan is constantly having to divert his efforts from The Frozen Throne to work on his other projects."

Arthas rubbed Frostmourne's Pommel like he was petting a cat.

"Would that if Schneizel had not made off with so many of Britannia's brightest minds," he commented dryly.

"I assure you my lord we are trying to recapture the defectors," Kel'thuzad added.

"What of Prime Minster Mengsk?" Arthas asked.

Arcturus Mengsk, Prime Minister of Britannia and Earl of Dixie.

"He reports that EU is pushing for less restrictions on the Sakuradite deposits in Area 11," Kel'thuzad reported. "If restrictions are not eased then the EU may declare war in at best three years time."

"Inform the Prime Minister to tell the EU that they can bring it up at the Sakuradite summit next month," Arthas replied.

Kel'thuzad bowed. "As you wish my lord."

"Do you have anything more to add?" Arthas asked.

Kel'thuzad nodded.

"Duke Lankral reports increased Terrorist activity in Area 11," Kel'thuzad explained. "He would like additional forces to be sent as he is concerned that the Insurgents will attempt to make some bold strike soon with the coming summit."

"Indeed?" Arthas asked leaning forwards slightly. "I have already given him two divisions of regulars, considerable armored and air assets, Knightmares and even a whole company of Death Knights and he feels he does not have enough forces?"

"Area 11 has always been a hot bed of Insurgents your Majesty," Kel'thuzad replied. "They are better armed than most other Resistance forces in the Area's as well."

"Inform Duke Lankral that if he cannot put down the rebels with the forces he has, than I will have to consider relieving him of his command," Arthas replied. "Now leave me to my peace."

"Of course your majesty," Kel'thuzad said making another bow.

Arthas closed his eyes again and once more his fathers words leaked into his mind.

_"My child, I watched with pride as you grew into a weapon of righteousness."_

Righteousness, some times he doubted that.

_"Remember, our line has always ruled with wisdom and strength."_

Strength, yes he did rule with that. No one could dispute that. Wisdom however? He had cunning but wisdom was still developing.

_"And I know you will show restraint when exercising your great power."_

Restraint, he had shown as much restraint as he probably could have been expected to. He invaded whole nations just to kill one or two people in particular. He had to make an example though, those who defied him would face no mercy.

_"But the truest victory, my son, is stirring the hearts of your people."_

Did he stir the peoples hearts? At home yes, abroad however?

_"I tell you this, for when my days have come to an end, you shall be King."_

A King, a king who followed a greater power than himself, one that had ensorceled his soul since the moment he had taken up Frostmourne. All glory was of course to his master, all glory was to the Lich King.

-Geass-

Area 11, Tokyo Settlement.

"And thats checkmate," Lelouch said as he moved his final piece into place leaving his opponent slack jawed, dumb struck, and with an eyebrow twitching uncontrollably. "I'll expect my payment wired to the usual account."

With that he left the room followed closely by his friend and partner in gambling, Rivalz Cardemonde.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love winning against the nobles?" Rivalz asked cheerfully as they stepped onto the elevator and hit the Ground floor button.

"No you haven't," Lelouch replied, leaning against the wall.

"Well they always pay out of pride and they always look so stupid when they lose," Rivalz explained.

"Indeed?" Lelouch replied as the elevator came to a halt and they walked out of the building to Rivalz waiting bike which was Bro code friendly thanks to having a side car.

Across the street on a high rise video display showed a building with a trail of smoke coming from its side.

"Another terrorist attack?" Lelouch noted.

"Never quite got the whole point behind that sort of stuff," Rivalz replied. "I mean all these resistance groups say Britannia's their enemy but mostly they just kill innocent people."

"Some don't actually care about fighting Britannia," Lelouch replied. "Some just like to watch things burn. Others don't have the strength to hit the military so they take out their frustrations on everyone else."

"Sometimes I wonder why you know all this stuff," Rivalz muttered passing Lelouch his helmet.

"I watch the news," Lelouch replied. "You should try it some time, better than all those reality shows."

"Hey do you want me to give you a lift back to school or do you want to walk?" Rivalz asked.

At that moment there came a ringing tone.

_"Attention, Viceroy Lankral is about to make an address in response to the recent Terrorist attack."_

"And here we go," Lelouch muttered darkly.

The screen shifted to show a man, his hair and beard were white and his skin was pale. But standing out the most was his icy blue eyes that seemed to glow with some sort of flame. He was dressed all in black and dark blue and at his side was a blade of a strange design with runes etched into it.

The Death Knight, Duke Eric Lankral was truly a disturbing yet intimidating figure to behold. Lelouch glared at the screen as the Death Knight began to speak.

_"People of Area 11_," he began. "_Know that I shall not tolerate acts such as those these terrorists preform. Fear them not; for they are cowards to scared to come and face his Majesty's warriors with their heads held high. I promise you as your Viceroy and the personal agent of his Majesty Emperor Arthas me Britannia, that those who perpetrated this cowardly assault shall suffer for the crimes and their cowardice. Know that if you support them you shall share their fate, aide us however and you shall be rewarded for your loyalty to his Majesty Emperor Arthas me Britannia. All hail Britannia and all hail Arthas me Britannia!"_

"Drive Rivalz," Lelouch growled taking his seat in the side car.

As Rivalz drove Lelouch sat and brooded over the recent address. No not the address really, his life.

It was seven years ago that his mother had been assassinated, his sister crippled, and then his father killed. Seven years he'd been hiding out in Japan, now area Eleven, seven years he'd lived under a false name. He wasn't the only one at least, it was cruel to say but misery did enjoy company. His half brothers and sisters were in the same boat as he was. They were hunted like he was, scattered and in hiding.

Of Charles zi Britannia's some two hundred children about half were killed in the attack on Pendragon. A few more were killed attempting to counter attack against Arthas uprising. A few had foolishly set up governments in exile in various areas or countries. These had quickly been crushed by Arthas. Of the remaining heirs to Charles zi Britannia only a little over two dozen were still alive to Lelouch's knowledge. They contacted each other at least once a month though rather than plot the reconquest of Britannia they mostly just counted heads to see who was still alive.

Some like Clovis had taken up new lives under false names, having given up hopes of reclaiming their former status. Clovis had gone to Paris and joined the art scene there. Others like Cornelia refused to give up the fight just yet but aside from Cornelia Lelouch was certain most of them were just kidding themselves. Cornelia had decided to try to take things down from the inside by forming a Private Military Corporation that primarily bought arms and preformed jobs for Britannia. Her forces were thus well equipped and battle hardened but still no match to the Death Knights. He'd heard that Schneizel was attempting to provide her with a new machine able to go toe to toe with a Death Knight but was encountering difficulties. Schneizel was the defacto leader of the surviving heirs; he kept the funds moving to them for their well being and upkeep, he secured them fake identities and false paperwork, he was the one who arranged the little secret monthly meetings.

And yet Schneizel seemed content to watch and wait rather than take control directly and try to bring about the overthrow of Arthas. It frustrated him to no end.

He was certain that Arthas had arranged for the assassination of his mother. Marianne had not just been an Empress but also the Knight of Six. Her death would have weakened the protection around Pendragon and thrown the Capital into confusion as the royal guard, IBF (Imperial Beareu of Investigation), and Capital guard searched for her killer. Cornelia agreed with this conclusion of how Marianne had died but that did entirely put his mind at ease. He knew that someone had to haven gotten the assassins into the city, a traitor in their ranks. He did not know who this traitor was but he had sworn that he would find them and make them pay.

"Hey Lelouch," Rivalz said breaking Lelouch out of his brooding. "You there buddy?"

"Just thinking," Lelouch replied.

"Thinking about what?" Rivalz asked.

"How much I'd prefer it if you focused on driving over chatting with me," Lelouch replied.

"Ouch," Rivalz said. "Whats got you in a bad mood?"

Before Lelouch could answer however there came the blare of a horn behind them. Lelouch whiped his head about to see a truck dangerously close to them.

"AH!" Rivalz screamed, "we're gonna die!"

He jerked the handlebars violently the right and the truck went left right down a ramp and into the side of a building. Rivalz hit the brakes and leaned over the handle bars panting heavily.

"Hasn't anyone... heard... of safe... following distance?" He demanded.

Lelouch unbuckled himself from the side car.

"Where are you going?" Rivalz asked.

"They might be hurt," he replied hurrying over to the barrier at the side of the road. There was no smoke coming from the truck but there was no sign of the occupants condition.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a crowd gathering on a nearby walk way to observe the crash with a sort of macabre curiosity.

_Disgusting,_ he thought angrily.

He hurried down to the crashed truck ignoring Rivalz protests. Lelouch climbed up on the ladder to the truck checking to see if the driver was alright.

"Hello? Anyone home?" He asked.

A flash came into Lelouch's head coming from inside the truck.

_"It's you… final I found you."_ A female voice cried.

"Huh…" Lelouch whispered.

"Are you in there?" He asked.

Suddenly the truck went into reverse and Lelouch was thrown into the truck cab!

"Oh god…" Lelouch yelled out. "Well at least this is inters…" Before he could say anything else he was thrown back to the side hitting his head.

"Stop! I'm in here!" He called out.

The truck went over a speed bump and Lelouch was thrown against the wall again. "You'd think they'd stick a ladder on the inside to." He muttered rubbing the back of his bruised head.

_"Stop the vehicle!" _Suddenly shouted a voice over a loudspeaker. _ "Surrender now and you'll get the chance to defend yourselves in court!" _

_Oh shit,_ Lelouch thought.

_"Stop and surrender at once!"_ There came the report of a machine gun_. "Give up now or we'll shoot to kill!" _

Lelouch's brain worked furiously, trying to find a way out. "If I jump out, I have the choice of breaking my neck or getting shot. I can try to call…" Before he could say anything else the doors started to open. He hid himself from being seen

"Can you enter the subway of Asoubu Route group?" A girl to be not much older than Lelouch asked of the driver. She had red hair and blues eyes set in determined glower.

"Kallen! Let's use it here, why not?" The driver asked asked.

"Because that will mean a bloodbath," she snapped.

"Your right…" The driver admitted.

_I've seen her before,_ Lelouch realized.

The girl did not notice him, hiding in the shadow of a large metal container that took up most of the trucks interior. She instead focused her attention on what Lelouch realized was red Glasglow.

_Shit,_ he thought, _these guys are real terrorists!_

The girl got into the cockpit and powered it on. A second later she launched one of the Glasglows two chest mounted slash harkens out the bay door of the truck and Lelouch heard an explosion. Then with a lurch the Knightmare jumped out the back of the truck and quickly destroyed a second pursuit craft.

_"I'll assume you dug up that old relic from some scrap heap,"_ a smooth voice said echoing over a loudspeaker. "_But even a Sutherland is no match to a Death Knight!"_

Lelouch's face went sheet white when he heard that and saw the black Knightmare frame drop down onto the road way drawing its Rune Blade.

_Shit!_

The Glasglow fired off one of its slash harkens at the Death Knight only for the 6th Generation frame to easily block the attack.

"_Pathetic!"_ The Death Knight's pilot proclaimed before charging the Glasglow. The older 4th Generation frame tried to fire its second slash harken only for the weapon to stall. Desperately the Glasglow through up its left arm to defend itself only to have the limb sliced clean off by the rune blade. The first slash harken fired again striking the Death Knight square in the face forcing it back.

Gun fire drew Lelouch away from the battling Knightmares as rounds ripped into truck from the front. Lelouch ducked back down behind the cover of the container, bullets whizzing over his head.

_If this keeps up I'm dead! _

The truck took a violent turn and Lelouch was once more thrown against the walls. He pulled out his cell phone and cursed, no signal.

All he could do was sit in the hauler and hang on for dear life.

-Geass-

"What do you mean they got away?" Duke Lankral demanded glaring at the video screen upon which was plastered the image of his subordinate and fellow Death Knight Baron Alphonse Silver.

_"The Glasglow held me off long enough for the truck to escape,"_ Silver replied. _"Then it tricked me into crashing into an overpass and used the chance to escape_."

"You incompetent fool!" Lankral snarled. "If the Terrorists get away with that truck his Majesty will have my head!"

"_Lieutenant Haverson did manage to damage the truck my lord,"_ Silver said. _ "We also confirmed that its heading will take it straight to Shinjuku ghetto."_

Lankral sneered.

Of course the rats would flee to there little ghettos, why his Majesty even tolerated the blasted numbers living was beyond him. He calmed himself, losing control at this point could lead to this disaster going even more fubar.

"Deploying the regular military into the ghettos would just make them targets for the rebels," he stated calmly. "Silver return to base and recharge your energy filler."

"_Yes my lord."_

Lankral turned to his commanding officers namely his loan officer from the Prime Minister himself, General Edmund Duke.

"Order the Rats into the ghetto, the green skins to."

"Are you sure that's wise Viceroy?" Duke asked in his southern drawl. "How can we be sure those "Honorary Britannians" won't turn on us to help the terrorists?"

"If they do then they'll screw everything up for the rest of their kind," Lankral replied.

"And the Green Skins?"

"They might scare the Terrorists out of their holes, if not they're just bullet sponges," Lankral answered dismissively.

-Geass-

It was dark outside the truck, to soon.

"We must be in the old sub ways," Lelouch muttered before checking his cell phone. Still there were not bars.

_Looks like I can't call in Jeremiah to save the day,_ Lelouch thought bitterly.

Ever since the escape from Pendragon seven years before hand Jeremiah, along with his subordinates Kewel and Viletta had kept himself and Nunally safe. Jeremiah posed as the two royals god father, while Villeta had taken up a job as Ashford Academy's gym teacher, much to Lelouch's chagrin, and Kewel had gone into security. And so they had been hiding out at Ashford Private Academy in the Tokyo Settlement. The Ashford family were old friends of Empress Marianne, and had taken the exhiled Prince and Princess in without question. They even provided Nunally with a personal assistant in form of Sayoko Shinozaki, who just happened to be a ninja. With the Ashford's aid the two Royals had eluded capture and had been allowed to live, relatively, normal lives.

Of course as Lelouch had entered his teenage years his retainers had found it difficult to keep him under control. He was restless, angry, and brilliant. Jeremiah had been forced on multiple occasions to render assistance when Lelouch's gambling got him into trouble. After one particularly nasty incident Viletta had begun putting Lelouch through a self defense course taught by her. He had resisted at first until Viletta had threatened to flunk him. Lelouch's gym grades were already barely acceptable and it would look bad if he flunked.

So he'd ended up having to learn how to use a gun, wire explosives, disarm an opponent, martial arts in the form of Savate or French kick boxing, and how to use a knife. Viletta had then somehow locked him into the fencing club for a year. He'd done abysmally with the group but had at least picked up some skills. He still had to do such lessons with Viletta but had improved enough over the past seven years that she didn't leave him a bruised mess whenever they spared. Recently he'd actually begun to return the favor.

So as he sat in the back of the truck, leaning against the mysterious pod his brain wrapped itself around his problem. Escaping once the truck stopped seemed to be the best decision, get to a place where he had a signal and call for back up. Of course if the truck was going straight to the terrorists base of operations he'd be in trouble.

During his examination of the truck's cargo area he'd discovered an old walkie talkie, it wasn't military make which suggested that the terrorists he was dealing with were short on actual gear.

_So just who am I dealing with,_ Leouch wondered?

Area 11 had the most organized resistance groups of any conquered Britannian Territory. The news was constantly filled with reports of these various groups acts but few were actually known. There was the JLF of course, the most heavily armed and most trained group made up of former soldiers of Japan, then there were groups like the Blood of the Samuria who were large but much more violent. If he had to guess though it was neither of those groups but some local insurgent group hoping to make a name for itself.

That quite possibly made them even more dangerous all things considered.

_I wonder what Rivalz doing_, Lelouch thought. Then he shrugged. _Probably not important. _

-Geass

"Ah ha!" Lloyd Asplund proclaimed brightly getting right up in Edmund Dukes face. The Southern born General glared back at the scientist.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Looking at a man who blundered, am I right?" Lloyd said smugly

"Why you…" Duke snarled raising his fists, prepared to strike the lithe man.

"Terrorist came along and stole what ever it was you and Duke Lankral were secretly working on. Retrieving it is simply but you wanna sweep up all their compatriots in addition. Let the terrorists go and you can find their hideouts too." Lloyd summarized quickly. Duke unclenched his fists trying to regain his composure.

"Congratulations!" Lloyd exclaimed turning to his assistant Cecile Croomy, who looked much more afraid of Duke than Lloyd. "Your reasoning with spot on."

"It was nothing really," she squeaked. "I just thought it was strange."

"Okay that's enough," Duke snapped "What is it that the Glaston Organization wants out of this?"

The Glaston Organization, a mercenary unit that utilized cutting edge technology to assist the Britannian Military. Duke despised working with sell swords like them, they were only slightly better than the Terrorists in his book.

"I'm merely saying I would like to assist with a clean up," Lloyd replied.

"Assist?"

"Correct cause it's data I want," Lloyd said still smirking

"But really, what's so important in that truck?" Cecile asked.

Duke rubbed his scalp, his face grim.

"Chemical weapons," he answered. "In other words, poison gas."

-Geass-

Pvt. Suzaku Kururugi held tight to his hand ring as the drop ship moved in on Shinjuku ghetto. It would have seemed a great irony to anyone else that the son of the late former Prime Minister of Japan was serving in the Britannian army. He knew the others in his unit whispered behind his back but he choose not to care. Honorary Britannians were not issued weapons due to fears that such weapons would end up in the hands of terrorists. Of course weapons also weren't issued to the other occupants of the drop ship.

Hunched over in a corner were half a dozen Orcs. The large muscle bound green skinned creatures that some scientists believed were the missing link between humans and apes. Found when the Britannian's had first begun to push westward after the relocation of the Empire to the Americas. Orcs had soon replaced Africans as the primary sources of cheap labor in Southern Britannia. The Orcs were second class citizens just like the Numbers. They herded into concentration camps when not working labor intensive jobs. Years before hand they had attempted a rebellion that had ended bloodily when they Rebels made their final stand at the Battle of Mount Diablo. Five years ago they had been allowed to rejoin military service but for the most part they were treated like cannon fodder.

In that, he guessed, they had something in common. Both groups had something to prove and under the watch of Commissar Milner they would hopefully do it. That is if the guy didn't shoot them all in the back first.

The Commissar walked among them glaring at them all from under his unit cap.

"The terrorist are currently in the subway system. Our goal is the recovery of the weapon the terrorist stole. Search the entirety of the 11's Shinjuku ghetto. Report in when you've found them. The Commissariat will apprehend them." Milner barked disgust in his voice as he walked among them. "You may be honorable Britannian citizens now, but you were once 11's and some of you camp scum." This last insult was directed towards the Orcs. "Cleanse their monkey stench from this land. Your heroism in this operation will contribute greatly to your standing!"

The Transport shook slightly as it touched down on the uneven pot hole filled roads of the Shinjuku ghetto.

"Now is the time to prove your loyalty to the Holy Britannian Empire!" Milner proclaimed as the deployment ramp dropped.

"Yes my lord!" The Honorary Britannians and Orcs responded as one before charging out of the drop ship.

-Geass-

"You see them?" Kaname Ohgi asked, watching from the window as Britannian transports touched down to release foot patrols.

"_Yeah I see 'em," _Shinichiro Tamaki replied over the small radio. _"Whole bunch of them, Traitor Trash and greenies."_

Ohgi sighed running a hand through his hair.

The situation had gone from bad to worse over the last few weeks. Two months ago they had heard that the Britannians would be moving some high value item a base outside of city. Nagato Kouzuki, the groups leader at the time had made this item a priority of their little resistance group. If the Britannians were taking so much care in moving whatever it was then Kyoto might be interested. Getting Kyoto interested in their group had been their objective the whole time. With Kyoto's help they could be better armed and have better intelligence to do more damage.

Then things had gotten big, their source reported that the container the item would be shipped in was meant to hold in dangerous chemicals. That translated to some sort of biological or chemical weapon both of which were outlawed by the Tibet Convention. Exposing something like that to the media would cause a huge backlash against the Britannian Occupation force and against the Empire on the whole.

So they'd made the plan to switch the trucks at one of the check points. They even planned to put their pride and joy, their one Glasglow on the truck for added security. Having a Knightmare frame was something most resistance groups would literally kill for, even if it was an old beat up Glasglow.

Then about a month ago the plan had nearly fallen apart when Naoto had been killed along with many members of the group in a Britannian raid on the ghetto. Losing Naoto and so many of their members had cut them down to half strength meaning the mission would prove even harder. Still they had gone through with it and all had been going fine until Tamaki had blown his cover at the checkpoint. Tamaki had barely escaped but had thankfully drawn the Britannians attention away from the truck long enough for it to get a head start.

Now they hadn't heard from the truck or the Glasglow in almost an hour, and Ohgi was beginning to worry.

_"Whats the plan boss?"_ Tamaki asked.

"Keep an eye on them," Ohgi replied. "Don't start shooting though. If anyone fires the first shot it'll be the Britannians, understood?"

_"Got it,"_ Tamaki growled.

"I'm going to try to get the Glasglow on the horn," he continued. "If anything happens we'll need it."

-Geass-

All of a sudden there was a lurch as the truck hit something and then at last the truck came to a stop.

"Now what?" Lelouch muttered.

He slid open the trucks side door and lowered himself to the ground. His suspicion had been correct, they were in the old sub way tunnels that ran under the city.

"Guess now's my chance to get..."

Suddenly he heard running footsteps and looked up just in time to see an armored figure jump at him and throw a spinning kick to his face. Viletta's training took over and Lelouch blocked the strike and shoved his attacker back. Then he threw a kick at the attackers head which the armored man deftly blocked. Lelouch got a good enough look at him now to realize his attacker was a Britannian soldier.

"You Britannia..." Lelouch started only for his attacker to strike again. Lelouch barely blocked the incoming punch mentally kicking himself.

_This guy is definatly better at this than Viletta,_ he thought.

"Enough with the mindless murder," the soldier snarled.

"Wait I'm not..."

To late, Lelouch's block failed this time and he was knocked to the ground.

"Planning to use poison gas? Don't play dumb with me!"

Lelouch lashed out with his foot at the soldiers legs forcing him to back step.

"I'm not here by choice," Lelouch replied. "And if that's poison gas it was made by Britannia, wasn't it?"

The soldier froze.

"My god," he whispered.

"Mindless murder," Lelouch repeated. "Then why don't you just obliterate Britannia?"

"Lelouch," the soldier started reaching up to his helmet straps. He undid the straps and then removed his helmet revealing short brown hair and green eyes. The young man smiled at him. "It's me, Suzaku."

Lelouch hardly noticed his mouth fall open in shock.

Seven years ago, after fleeing Britannia Lelouch, Nunally, and a few other members of the Royal family had sought asylum in Japan. They had been welcomed by the Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi and hidden away at his family's private shrine. There Lelouch had met Suzaku Kururugi, the son of the Prime Minister and though he hadn't thought it at the time, soon to be close friend. When war had come and Japan was defeated Lelouch and Nunally had elected to remain behind to hide amongst the incoming waves of Britannian Colonists while the survivors of the brutal attack fled elsewhere. The last Lelouch had seen of Suzaku, he was being taken away to safety.

"You," he started. "You became a Britannian soldier?"

"Yeah," Suzaku said lamely. "And you, you're a..."

Lelouch immediately went into the ready stance he'd learned from Viletta, he knew he stood no chance against Suzaku, he never had, but he refused to go down without a fight.

"I'm, not going to turn you in!" Suzaku said quickly. "After everything that happened seven years ago I'd be a complete ass to do something like that!"

Lelouch lowered his arms in relief.

"So what are you doing here?" Suzaku asked.

"Well," Lelouch began. "Funny story about that. You see..."

But at that moment there came the sound of mechanical locks clicking open and Lelouch turned the see the canister opening.

"Get down!" Suzaku yelled out, tackling him to the ground and shoving a re-breather into his face.

But he needn't have bothered.

Instead of gas there was a bright light at the center of which was a young woman with long lime green hair bound and gagged in a straight jacket.

"That's not poison gas," Suzaku whispered.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Lelouch muttered.

"Well what is that then?" Suzaku demanded.

"A girl," Lelouch replied.

"As you said, thank you Captain Obvious."

-Geass-

"Kallen report," Ohgi called switching frequencies hoping desperately for something, anything.

Kallen, Naoto's sister was also like a little sister to Ohgi. Not only that but she was the pilot of their precious Glasglow.

Finally Kallen's voice crackled over the radio in response.

_"I read you Ohgi, over."_ Kallen replied.

Ohgi gave a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" He asked," are you okay?"

"_I'm fine,"_ Kallen answered grimly. _"Not sure about Nagato though."_

"Take it from the top Kallen, what happened?"

_"After Tamaki blew our cover we had about a ten minute head start before the Britannian air patrols caught up to us,"_ Kallen replied. _"We tried to shake 'em and almost did but then we nearly ran over two guys on bike and Nagato crashed into a building."_

"I saw the accident report on the traffic report," Ohgi said nodding to himself.

_"By the time we got the truck moving again the Britannians were on us again and this time they started shooting," _Kallen continued. _"I went out in the Glasglow and took out the air units but the Britannians dropped in Knightmares. Lost the Glasglows left arm to a Death Knight."_

Ohgi at this was horrified.

"What on earth possessed you to try to take on a Death Knight in a Glasglow?" He demanded.

_"I didn't have much choice,"_ Kallen answered. _"It was lose an arm or lose the truck."_

He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Why didn't you call in sooner?" He asked.

_"I lost my radio,"_ Kallen admitted. _ "I had to rig the spare to run on the Glasglow's power systems."_

"Where did you loose it?" Ohgi asked. Losing a radio wasn't critical but it was a setback.

_"In all the confusion I left it in the coat,"_ Kallen answered.

"Its okay," Ohgi replied. "The Glasglows old circuts are still useable at least."

He pause added. "So, were we right?"

"_Think so,"_ Kallen replied. "_I'd bet its poison gas like Intel said."_

"And Nagato?"

_"I don't know," _Kallen admitted. _"I think he made it under ground though."_

"Head back the first chance you get," Ohgi ordered. "Stay to the tunnels, the Britannians have got scouts scouring the area for the truck."

"_Got it."_

-Geass-

Suzaku began helping the girl out of her bondge by unzipping her coat to allow her to walk.

"Tell me the truth Suzaku. Poison gas, this girl?" Lelouch asked sternly.

"Hey, its what they told us in the briefing, I swear." Suzaku tried to explain.

Suddenly hi beams cut through the air illuminating the two of them and the girl with near blinding light.

"Stinking monkey," Milner growled with a whole squad of troops behind him. "Being an Honorary Britannian will not excuse you!"

"But sir, I was told this was poison gas," Suzaku said running over to Milner.

"How dare you question orders." Milner snapped.

_This is bad,_ Lelouch thought. _A poisonous situation, which would suppose a threat to Suzaku's superiors if its unleashed._

"How ever enlighten of your out standard military achievements, I'm going to be noble." Milner said. Then he presented Suzaku with a pistol. "Private Kururugi, take this gun and execute the terrorist."

"But he's not a terrorist. He's just a civilian who got caught up in all this," Suzaku objected.

"You insubordinate little," Milner snarled. "That's an order! Didn't you swore your loyalty and your life for Britannia?"

"Yes but," Suzaku glanced over at Lelouch. "But… I can't."

"What?"

"I won't do it sir," Suzaku replied turning to face Lelouch a smile coloring his face. It was the sort of smile that said, it's okay I've got this. "I wont shut a civilian. I can't follow your orders sir."

"Very well," Milner said simply.

There was a muffeled bang and Suzaku fell.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch cried out, horrified.

"Well Britannian school boy," Milner said as his men leveled their rifles on him. "Not a good day to cut class."

Lelouch was in such shock his brain failed to register Milner's next words. The gist of it however was that he was gong to be excuted on the spot by firing squad.

Suddenly the truck exploded behind him sending out a blast of flames and smoke. Dragging the girl Lelouch did the only thing he could, he ran.

-Geass-

"They got away!" Duke snarled.

Duke along with Lankral and his command staff were aboard the G-1 heading straight for Shinjuku ghetto with all avaible Britannian forces in the city. That came down to thirty Sutherlands, an armored company, an infantry regiment, a small amount of artillery, and a flight of attack gunships. Right now however Duke was having to chew out the head of the Commissarte.

_"Yes sir, the terrorists rigged the truck with explosives! The blast was directed upwards but it was enough for them to escape," _Milner reported in terrified tones.

"And you moron's call yourselves Britannian's!" Duke spat.

If only he had his favored Alpha squadron troops with him, they'd show these worthless idoits and cowardly terrorists how real men made war.

_"We'll keep searching General! We won't let her escape!" _Milner replied.

Duke was about to resume trashing out the Commissar when duke Lankral's icy voice cut in.

"The situation has advanced to the next stage," Lankral lamented.

"Sir?"

"If this goes public his Majesty will have my head," Lankral said rising to his feet. "Tell them at home we're doing an urban renewal."

Duke's eyes widened, he knew what was about to come. He'd do it, but he wouldn't like it.

"As Viceroy of Area Eleven," Lankral proclaimed. "I order the immdate destruction of Shinjuku ghetto, leave none alive!"

-Geass-

The ghetto was quickly encircled, no way to escape, all the roads blocked off.

And so it began, opening up with a breif bombardment from artillery fire, shells blowing people into chunks of meat and blood. Then gunship attacks, ravaging battered high rise buildings with heavy machine gun fire. Then the ground forces were loosed, soldier's, tanks, Knightmares, and in the midst of it all the Death Knights rode, butchering anyone in their paths. No mercy was shown to anyone, not the old, not the sick, or the women, or the children. It was an utter genocidal massacre.

Baron Silver laughed as he dragged his Rune Blade through an apartment complex.

"Dumb 11's, they can't seem to put up much of a fight!" He proclaimed.

Inside the confines of his Knightmare he was truly immersed in the slaughter. The body suit that covered him from his toes to his neck allowed him to prefectly direct his Knightmare with his own movements, his own Rune Blade was matched in its motions by its twin clutched in the hands of his machine.

_"Sir," _a subordinates voice said over his radio. "_General Duke wants you to take command of the..."_

"Duke has staff officer's who can handle that mundane crap," Silver snapped as he turned his arm mounted machine gun on a fleeing family. "Besides I haven't had this much fun on the front lines in ages."

He opened fire and the family quickly fell in a stream of tracers.

-Geass-

The sounds of explosions over head were not quite enough to drown out the pounding of their shoes on the ground. Lelouch hated running and he espacialy hated running while carrying something. Thankfully the girl had regained enough of herself to be able to move on her own.

When a particularly close explosion shook the tunnel the girl tripped and fell.

Frustrated, grief stricken, and furious Lelouch slumped against a wall.

"What the hell are you?" He demanded.

She did answer.

Lelouch brought a hand to his face and realized he was trembling. He had never been in a situation like this before, not where soldiers were shooting people on sight. Back in Pendragon they'd managed to escape before the commandos had caught them. He hadn't been forced to watch a close friend get shot in the back. Everything was out of control, he was powerless again.

"This chaos is all your fault isn't it?" He demanded his voice shaking. "Not only that but Britannia," he paused for a breath, "even killed Suzaku."

Still she did not answer. All she did was stare at him with somber eyes.

-Geass-

"Not there?" Lloyd asked confused.

He and Cecile were not far from the front lines standing by a large hauler truck inside of which his greatest creation, his pride and joy, lay covered in a black tarp.

"It looks like he's gone to the front lines," Cecile replied.

"Even though we put the Lancelot here?"

Cecile grimaced.

"Now what do we do?" She asked.

Lloyd sighed leaning over a moniter staring at the launch key to his precious creation.

"We steam rolled our way in here," he lamented. "But we don't have a devicer to use it."

He sighed explosively.

"Well here's hoping he hasn't been shot," he muttered.

-Geass-

Back in the ghetto proper Lelouch crawled up a dark stair case with green haired girl close behind him. They had to be almost outside, then he'd call Jeremiah and then...

But what could Jeremiah due? One Sutherland against an army? Jeremiah was a skilled pilot but he wasn't that good. The only options were to either wait for the fighting to stop or to try and sneak out.

"Stay quiet," he whispered to the girl, wondering for a moment why he bothered. She hadn't said a single word to him all this time.

There came the report of machine guns and the sound of collapsing bodies. Then came a familiar voice.

"Report," Milner growled.

"We found only 11's here sir," a soldier replied. "No sign of her."

"You're sure of it?" Milner asked. "That exit comes out here?"

"Yes sir, it matches up with our map of the old city."

Suddenly there came the cries of a baby. A part of Lelouch called out for him to do something, to save the child.

The retort of a machine gun silenced the cries.

Silence fell.

Then there came a ringing from Lelouch's pocket. He shoved his hand in his pocket and hit the off switch but it was to late.

A second later an arm yanked him out from the staircase and he was thrown against the wall.

"What an appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end," Milner remarked as two of his men dragged the girl to side. The rest of Milner's squad lined up.

"You scum," Lelouch hissed.

"Still you did well for a student but thats to be expected, you're a Britannian."

Did they have to shove this racial superiority crap in even as the executed their own?

"Unfortunatly my clever young friend," Milner said drawing his pistol. "You have no future."

Lelouch shut his eyes bracing himself for the end.

"He musn't die!"

There was gun shot.

Lelouch opened his eyes just in time to see the girl fall flat on her back in front of him, with a bullet hole on her forehead.

"You shot here!" He exclaimed horrifed.

He kneelt down next to her body as blood began to pool around her head.

Milner gave a dismissive sniff.

"Our orders were to bring her back alive if possible," he said with a shrug. "Oh well, nothing can be done about it now. We'll tell command that we found the terrorist hideout and killed them all. Unfotunately the female hostage had already been tortured to death. What do ya think school boy?"

Lelouch's hands were trembling with a horrible mix of fury, shock, and fear.

_How can this be happening_, he thought._ First Suzaku is killed, then this girl, now I'm about to die! Before I've had a chance to do a single thing worth my life. Its gone in a heart beat. _

Then his thoughts turned to Nunally all alone, with no one to care for her. Losing mother along with her sight and legs had been traumatic enough... Losing him...

Suddenly a hand wrapped around his wrist and he felt as if he was being pulled into some sort of tube lined with electricity.

_You don't want it to end here do you?_

_What,_ Lelouch thought?

_You appear to have a reason for living._

_That girl? Impossible!_ Lelouch thought franticly, _I saw her get shot in the head!_

_If I grant you power could you go on? I propose a deal, in exchange for this power you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its condtions, while living in the world of humans you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different life. The power of the king will condem you to a life of solitude, are you prepared for this?_

Lelouch weighed his options, accept the contract and maybe die or refuse and definatly die.

"Yes!" He proclaimed. "I here by accept the terms of your contract!"

Then the world was back into motion. Lelouch was kneeling next to the dead girl but he now he felt a tingling sensation in his left eye. He smirked, covering his eye with his hand he rose to his feet his form no longer slouched like a scared commoner but regal as the prince he was.

"Say," he asked his voice smug and confident. "How should a Britannian who detests his own country live his life?"

"Are you some kind of radical?" Milner demanded, then he froze.

"Whats wrong?" Lelouch asked mockingly. "Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a school boy."

Milner's men did not shoot or move they merely glanced confused looks at their commander.

"Or have you finally come to realize," Lelouch continued. "The only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed."

Then he removed his hand from over his eye revealing a forming red bird like sigil on his violet iris.

"What's happening here?" Milner demanded his gun shaking in his hand.

"I Lelouch vi Britannia command you," Lelouch proclaimed raising his hand towards them. "All of you..." He swept his hand to his left and proclaimed one word.

"Die!"

Milner and his men forze.

Then Milner began to cackle insanely.

"Happily your highness!" He shouted bringing his pistol under his to chin, his men did like wise with their side arms. "Fire!"

With that Milner and all of his men shot themselves, a little stray blood splashed upon Lelouch's cheek as the men collapsed dead. He stared at the carnage he had just loosed with a horrid fascination his mind processing what had just happened. His life since age ten had been one fat lie to save himself and his sister, he'd lied to his friends, lied to his teachers, lied to hide himself from a world that called for his death.

Now however, now he had power. Now he could strike back, he could do what none of his siblings could do... He could win...

A wicked smile tore itself across his face, his eyes glimmering with a feral delight.

"Well then."

-Geass-

"So the bitch finally found herself a new toy?" A child with long pale blond hair observed. "I detest that she choose someone as will full as that little brat but all that matters is Ragnarok."

He sat down in a small chari prepared for him.

"Right Charles?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger24: And so I end this first chapter. For those who are wondering Duke Lankral and Baron Silver are both Death Knight NPC's from the Shadow Vault in Icecrown. Also the Death Knights operate just like the Gundams from G Gundam. Why? Because I frakking say so. That and that control scheme actually makes sense seeing as how its basically motion capture, who needs ridiculously complex cockpits anyhow?<strong>

**Anyways I'll get the next update when I can but for the first few chapters this is basically going to follow the plot of Code Geass canon with some additions until later on when things get fun. Enjoy! **


	3. Chapter 2:  The White Knight awakens

**Ranger24: Back with the new chapter. Planning on a update rate of two chapters a month for this story. Might increase as time goes on. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The White Knight Awakens<p>

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

First Lieutenant Leeroy R. Jenkins was not exactly the type of soldier most would have wanted to be piloting an advanced machine like the Britannian Sutherland. His grades in officers academy had been barely adequate, his intelligence was judged to be below average, and he had a habit of being horrifically informal with superior officers. But at the same time he had scored a 87% on his Knightmare Frame simulations, and had an immeasurable reserve of courage that lead to him leading many a charge that broke enemy lines in several battles. He'd been promoted twice and demoted once, with three purple hearts and two bronze stars to his credit. Thus his superiors simply gritted their teeth and threw him onto the front lines hoping he'd simply get shot and die. To their dismay he'd been going strong for two years in the military, seeming to possess the devils own luck.

So as he coasted his Sutherland through Shinjuku ghetto he hummed to himself Camptown ladies. He hadn't actually shot at anything all mission and really had no intention to. He didn't like shooting civilians, didn't sit right with him morally. So he planned to just fire off a few rounds into a few ruined buildings to make it look like he'd fought, go back to base and sleep this whole experience off.

That was until his sensors alerted him to the sudden deaths of several Imperial troops nearby. He diverted course to the warehouse where the troops transponders had gone dead. He crashed through the low roof of the building and found himself staring at a massacre.

There were over a dozen 11s lying dead on the ground with a whole squad of Commissariat troops mixed in among them.

"Aw shit," he muttered.

Then he saw a single person still standing; a young man in a students uniform.

"Hey you!" He called switching on his Sutherlands external speakers. "What happened here?"

The student looked up at him with what seemed to be a calculating expression.

"Give me your Knightmare," the student said in a commanding tone.

Jenkins raised an eyebrow.

"What you talkin' bout boy?" Jenkins demanded "Identify yourself now."

The student seemed taken a back but quickly recovered.

"My name is Marcus Fenix," he replied raising his hands up in surrender. "My father is a duke and I need assistance. My ID's in my breast pocket."

"Nobility?" Jenkins muttered.

He powered down his Sutherland and removed his key. Opening up the cockpit he lowered himself down on the zip line, keeping a hand on the grip of his pistol.

"Keep your hands where I can see them," Jenkins ordered. "I'm going to confirm your ID and then."

Then things went white for a moment.

When Jenkins recovered himself he was alone in the warehouse, his key taken and his Sutherland gone. He blinked in confusion.

"What the fu-."

-Geass-

"So are we having a bad day?"

Suzaku shot up and instantly winced as pain lanced up his right side. Lloyd was giving him a particularly cheeky grin. "Looks like you missed your chance to go to heaven Private Kururugi."

"I did?" Suzaku began. "Where?"

"Hm?" Lloyd said with a raised eyebrow before comprehension dawned on him. "Ah we're still in the Shinjuku ghetto. One of the Orcs found you and got you to a medic before the fighting started."

"With Duke Lankral nearby, this is probably the safest place anywhere." Cecile added grimly. The was an explosion in the distance but it seemed to do little to perturb the two scientists. "This is what saved your life Mr. Kururugi." She said unwrapping a handkerchief. Suzaku's stomach clenched.

There on the white cloth was his fathers pocket watch, with a nasty bullet hole in it.

"You're lucky it was under your protective suit, cause that's what deflected the bullet," Lloyd explained.

"Is it a keepsake?" Cecile asked.

"Yeah, very," Suzaku answered taking it. If it weren't for his hand supporting it he was certain the whole thing would have fallen apart.

"You 11's believe in that god's live in inside of everything, even objects don't you?" Lloyd commented. "I guess this one…"

"Is Lel…" Suzaku interrupted before he caught himself. He didn't know if these two were members of the military and if they were then revealing Lelouch would be a dearth sentence to his friend, if he was still alive. "What's the latest on the situation?"

"It looks like the poison gas was released. Massive 11 casualties have been reported." Lloyd answered somberly.

"They haven't caught the perpetrators yet." Cecile added.

"They haven't huh?" Suzaku muttered his mind starting to churn

"Not yet."

So this was still a supposed poison gas attack? That meant it was a military cover up, which meant the casualties were...

"Private Kururugi," Lloyd said break his chain of thought, "how much experience do you have in piloting a Knightmare Frame?"

"Just basic simulations," Suzaku admitted. It was a requirement upon entry into the military to go through various test and simulations to see just what roles they could apply a soldier to. Not that it mattered much with Honorary Britannian's or Orcs, they got stuck in junk units regardless.

Lloyd smiled. "I see, and what were your scores in said simulations?"

"They never disclosed it," Suzaku admitted.

"Partially due to protocol and partially because the Britannian's hate being proven wrong," Lloyd said before pulling out a file. "Luckily we came across it, such files aren't very classified and are thus available to contractors such as ourselves."

"So you're not with the regular military?" Suzaku asked.

"We're with the Glaston Organizations Research and Development department," Cecile explained.

"We found your file and it caught our eye," Lloyd resumed. "We've been meaning to do some field testing with a new model we've developed but have been lacking in the area of available pilots."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"You scored a 94% on your Knightmare frame aptitude tests," Lloyd said handing him the folder. "If you had been born a Britannian you would have been packed off to Acherus that very day."

Suzaku cringed slightly. Acherus: the Ebon Hold, the secret mobile training fortress of the Death Knights. Dark rumors surrounded that place and its terrible master the Knight of Three Darion Mograine.

"Lucky for us you are an Honorary Britannian," Lloyd said brightly. "Which means we're going to offer you a little job."

"What do you?" Suzaku started before Lloyd pulled a golden Knightmare key from his pocket and dangled it in front of him.

-Geass-

Jeremiah Gottwald was not having a good day. He'd long ago come to accept the fact that his master Prince Lelouch was a rebellious youth who expressed that by constantly slipping out to go and gamble. Viletta's training had given Prince Lelouch the ability to at least protect himself in moments of danger until he could arrive. But when Rivalz had come back without Lelouch Jeremiah had entered into full alert mode. He'd tried calling his masters cell phone only to get no signal.

Kewel was out collecting some groceries for the apartment the two of them shared and Viletta was teaching a class that left it to him to come to his masters aid.

So he'd hurried down to the sanctuary that had been hidden under the basements of Ashford Academy. This group of bunkers was part panic room, part surveillance room, part hospital, part armory, part hanger for three Sutherland model Knightmare frames. The sanctuary was buried fifty feet underneath Ashford Academy and reinforced to with stand a direct hit from Britannia's most powerful bunker busting bombs. It had a private generator with back ups, water treatment faculties, and waste disposal unit.

Now he was in the armory prepping himself to come to his princes aid guns blazing. He'd equipped himself with an Heckler and Koch MP5 with red dot sight and silencer, a flak jacket, solid titanium helmet, a first aid kit, SOCOM USP .45, and a bowie knife. But he was still just sitting waiting in the hanger waiting for the call to action.

For seven years he'd guarded the vi Britannia's, believed dead by his family in the assault on Pendragon. For seven years he'd done his duty to the letter guarding the children of his beloved Empress Marianne. He'd refused himself many comforts to protect the Prince and Princess from the ever hunting Death Knights. He would not allow it to all be in vain. He would not allow himself to fail again.

Then the moment he'd been waiting for came. His "special" phone rang.

"Your Highness," he said trying to hide his relief. "Where are you?"

_"Shinjuku ghetto,"_ Lelouch replied.

"I'll be right there."

"_No_."

"Pardon?"

_"Check the news, see if theres any information on Shinjuku,"_ Lelouch ordered.

Jeremiah switched on the small portable TV in the hanger and furrowed his brow.

"Traffic restricted for a four hundred meter circle around Shinjuku ghetto," he reported. "Your Highness whats happening?"

_"Duke Lankral has ordered a full purge of Shinjuku ghetto,"_ Lelouch replied. _"Partisans are resisting but they're out numbered and out gunned. I've captured a Sutherland and have taken cover."_

"I'll be right there!" Jeremiah proclaimed.

"_Not yet,"_ Lelouch said. _"Are your codes for the Britannian Battle net still good?"_

"Last I checked," Jeremiah replied. "Your Highness what are you planning?"

_"The Duke's forces have the ghetto surrounded and will not stop until either he calls them off or every living being in the ghetto is dead."_ Lelouch answered. _ "The only option remaining is to fight."_

"With one Sutherland?" Jeremiah scoffed pulling up a laptop. "Your Majesty the battlefield is different from a chess board."

_"Only in the most literal sense," _Lelouch replied.

Jeremiah quickly opened up the Britannian network and after a moment his old access codes managed to slip him in.

"I'm in the network your majesty," he reported. "Now how exactly are you intending to win this battle on your own?"

_"Who says I'm alone?"_ Lelouch answered. _ "There's a functioning Resitance group here and I've got one of their communicators. Now, is there any Britannian Ordinance using the trains going through Shinjuku?"_

Jeremiah searched for a moment before answering.

"One train, twelve cars, carrying eighteen Sutherlands, two Warrior IFV's, Medical equipment, and some small arms bound for the Nagasaki garrison."

_"Guards?"_

"None sir," Jeremiah replied. "The trains are automated."

_"Excellent,"_ Lelouch said. _ "Get yourself over here and find away past the Military blockade, if things go south I'll need a plan B."_

"You intend to arm the Partisans?" Jeremiah asked closing his Lap top and clambering into their single Humvee.

_"The enemy of my enemy is my friend sir Gottwald," _Lelouch replied.

-Geass-

Kallen's slash harken blew yet another Britannian gunship out of the sky. The fight was going badly. There were only around twenty eight partisans in their whole group. Those were being supported by an handful of on the spot volunteers from the Ghetto's citizens who bolstered their numbers by about thirty. Still it was around sixty poorly equipped militia with one damaged Glasglow against an entire regiment with armored, air, artillery, and Knightmare support. They only option they had was to try cover the people as they fled into the sub ways.

"Those damn Britannians!" She screamed in frustration as her slash Harken retracted.

_"Kallen,"_ Ohgi's voice called in over her radio. _"Can the Glasglow still move?"_

"Dont worry Ohgi," she replied. "The only ones who'll get captured are those of us in the resistance."

Just as Ohgi was going to respond something smashed through the wall of a ruined building behind her.

_"Well well well,"_ Baron Silver said smugly. _"It's our old friend in the Glasglow."_

Kallen cursed and floored it. The Glasglow shot off trying desperately to keep pace with the Death Knight. But it was no good, the Glasglows top speed in its battered condition was sixty miles per hour where as the Death Knight could top eighty.

To top it all of her energy Gauge began beeping. She had just thirty minutes of power left.

_What the hell do I do, _she thought?_ Damnit Kallen think! You're smarter than this!_

_"The west entrance," _an unfamiliar voice suddenly said over the radio. _"Use the tracks to move to the west entrance_."

Kallen snatched up her radio.

"Who is this?" She demanded. "How do you know this code?"

_"That doesn't matter. If you want to win then you're just going to have to trust me," _the voice answered.

"To win?" Kallen repeated raising an eyebrow.

A wall exploded just behind her as fire struck it. She gritted her teeth. Nothing to lose I guess, she thought. She tore off to the west and with her single slash harken pulled the Glasglow up onto the train tracks.

"Alright, I'm on the tracks," she said, "now what?"

Behind her Silver jumped onto the tracks followed by a Sutherland.

_"Why run, 11?"_ Silver asked mockingly, resuming his pursuit. _ "You know you'll never get away. Besides, this whole chase is starting to bore me; so why not just give up and accept death like a good little worm?"_

_"Alright,"_ the voice said, _"here's what you gotta do next. You see that train?"_

Indeed there was a freight train headed straight at her.

"Yeah?"

_"Jump it." _

"Gotcha!"

Kallen jumped the Glasglow onto the train crushing the roof a car.

Silver's Death Knight hit the train but be wedged his rune blade into the tracks stopping it cold.

"Oh this is fun," he said snidely. "You've got a few tricks but not enough."

At that moment however the Sutherland accompanying him was struck in the head and waist by a pair of slash harkens! The Sutherland fell from tracks and crashed to the pavement below, the cockpit belatedly ejecting itself straight into a ruined diner.

"What the hell!" Silver exclaimed following the slash Harken's launch path to see a second Sutherland crouching in the ruins. "Friendly fire?"

The Sutherland raised its 25mm rifle and opened up on him spraying him with fire. Death Knight's armor was designed to repel 25mm rounds at upwards of 40 meters out, the minimum distance at which a Sutherland could not react fast enough to hit a Death Knight. At 40 meters in the Death Knight's armor was much more hit a miss however. Rounds bounced off him for the most part but on pierced his shoulder. Silver swore as pain lanced through his arm.

"Terrorists with Britannian Weaponry?" He hissed throwing himself in reverse trying to get out of the kill zone. He nearly reach forty when a round hit his left land spinner and pain shot through his achilles tendon. "Son of!"

Then he heard a raw throated war scream and looked up to see the red Glasglow charging at him. This was to much. He hit the kill switch and his Control Chamber ejected. There was a moment of vertigo as he felt his body disconnect with machine and he heard the deafening bang as the remains of the machine self destructed, denying the enemy the valuable technical insights of the Death Knights inner workings.

Kallen watched as the large pilots chamber hurtled through the air before deploying parachutes and a flotation device. A smile broke across her face, for the first time in hours a smile broke across her face. She'd beaten a Death Knight.

"You saved me," she said turning the Glasglow's head to the ruins from which the fire had come from. "But how did you get a hold of a Sutherland..."

There was no one there.

"Where'd he go?" She wondered aloud.

"Kallen!"

She moved the head about to see Ohgi, Tamaki, Inoue, and Minami running along the tracks towards her.

"What the hell was that radio message earlier?"

"He contacted you to?" She asked.

"Sure did," Ohgi replied. "And Yoshida's group ought to be here soon."

They were interrupted by a low whine on their radios. Ohgi pulled his out of his pocket just as the voice spoke again.

_"Are you in charge?"_

"Uh, yeah," Ohgi replied.

_"I present to you the cargo in that train over there; their tools for your victory. If you want to use them to win then follow my orders."_

Ohgi nodded to Kallen who pulled the Glasglow around to the side of one of the cars and pulled the door open with her one arm. Kallen's eyes went wide. The others began opening up the cars and discovering the same cargo.

"There's more in here!" Inoue called.

"Here to!" Tamaki added.

Inside the cars was an entire platoon of Sutherlands, two infantry fighting vehicles, and mother load of supplies ranging from guns and ammo to medical supplies and food.

"All of this?" Kallen whispered. "How?"

_"Woman in the Glasglow," _the voice directed.

"Yes?" She replied quickly.

_"Stay where you are,"_ it ordered. _ "Your unit's going to run decoy you got that?"_

"Understood."

_Can we do it? _ She wondered, _with all of this stuff can we win?_

-Geass-

"Energy filler status?" Lelouch asked.

_"About fifteen minutes worth,"_ the woman replied.

"Recharge it," he said, "in ten minutes I'll contact you with your next instructions."

He released his thumb from the talk but and leaned back in the seat with a sigh.

"This is wearing me out," he muttered.

_"I'm on route as we speak you Highness," _Jeremiah said.

"I know," he replied tossing the black chess king he'd found on the streets into the air and the catching it again. "But still I'm betting my life on this one Jeremiah."

_"I have the data you requested my lord," _Jeremiah added.

"Good, send it now."

His tactical display came to life with a series of maps and reports on the Shinjuku ghetto. Layouts of the subway system, inspector reports, building blue prints, he had ten minutes to memorize it all. Then the real battle would begin.

-Geass-

"The Terrorists are mixed in with civilian population," Duke reported. "They're mounting a minor resistance mostly with small arms though we've recieved reports that they have a Glasglow."

"Casualty figures?" Lankral asked.

"Currently we've lost thirty six infantry, three helicopters, and two knightmare frames," Duke answered bringing up the list. To his distinct satisfaction Baron Silver's name was on the list of casualties. "Baron Silver was forced to eject apparently. We've had no word from him since he crashed, with all the interference it's understandable."

"I can deal with his failures later," Lankral replied. "What's troubling is that he was forced to eject at all."

Duke frowned. "Sir?"

"Let me clarify for you General," Lankral said rising to his feet and walking over to the tactical table, several of the junior officers recoiling slightly before him. Duke however held his ground. "Since the attack on Pendragon seven years ago only twelve Death Knight model Knightmare frames have been destroyed in combat, seven of the pilots died with their machines. Do you know why this is?"

Duke knew he was being lured into some jab. Duke only had a few Knightmare Frames in his Alpha squadron, he was a tanker born and breed thus he had striven to prove repeatedly that Knightmares could be beaten in the field of battle by more conventional weapons. His success thus far was twenty two Knightmare frames destroyed by his entire brigade. Of those thirteen had been made by one battalion in particular whose commanding officer he despised but the Prime Minister approved of enough to keep him from dismissing the Captain.

"I'd assume it has something to do with the quality of your machines," Duke replied.

"Partly," Lankral admitted. "Death Knights are not fifth generation machines, they're to advanced. More often than not the pilot goes flying into a trap of some kind or gets a fit of heroics. Silver was arrogant and foolish but not stupid enough to fall to small arms fire or the terrorists Glasglow."

"What are you suggesting?" Duke asked.

"That the Terrorists may be better armed and equipped than we expected," Lankral replied. "Have the artillery on stand by and alert all forces to proceed with caution."

"Yes my lord."

-Geass-

This was turning into one of the strangest and most stressful days in Ohgi's life. First the botch truck theft, then the attack, and now the guy on the radio was giving them Britannian's primary front line Knightmare frame.

As he powered on his new Sutherland Tamaki appeared on his display.

"Are certain about this whole thing?" He asked. "They've all had their IFF's removed, what if this is a trap?"

"The other side has total advantage in this war," Ohgi answered. "They don't need to set any traps."

Tamaki didn't look convinced yet but made no further objections.

"Alright people," Ohgi said addressing the whole group as the either manned Sutherlands or one of the two IFV's. "Let's move get to your assigned points."

His radio crackled to life and the voice spoke again.

_"P-1 can you move? It operates basically the same as what you're used to."_

_Used to?_ He thought. _We've only got one Glasglow and aside from Kallen nobody has had much time on it._

"Can't you tell us who you are?" He demanded. "At least you're name."

"I can't do that," the voice replied. "What if these signals are being intercepted?"

Ohgi kicked himself. Why hadn't they thought of that? They'd been using their own names in combat situations, no wonder the voice had assigned them letters and numbers.

_"Anyways if Q-1 is on schedule enemy Sutherlands, probably two of them will reach you in twenty three seconds." _The voice continued. _"Shot them through the wall."_

"Ah he's out of his mind," Tamaki snarled.

"Everyone double check your weapons," Ohgi ordered his face becoming deadly serious. If the voice was on their side than this was the make or break moment.

"What?" Tamaki exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

Ohgi didn't reply, he leveled his 25mm rifle on the wall in front of him and held his breath, counting down first in his head and soon out loud.

"Ten," he whispered. "Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four."

His fingers went to the triggers and flicked the safety off.

"Three. Two. One. Fire!"

Hot 25mm armor piercing rounds sprayed from his machine gun and ripped into and then through the wall. The wall came apart revealing two Sutherlands rapidly being turned into scrap metal.

_It worked?_ He thought, surprised as the two enemy units collapsed, the pods remaining locked in their machines. _We just killed two Sutherlands..._

"_P-1, P-4, P7, move a hundred meters to the right and fire your slash harkens towards three o'clock_," the voice ordered.

"You heard him!" Ohgi barked filled with a sudden confidence. "Do what the voice says!"

_"P-5 you ready?" _

"Quit calling me that," Tamaki growled.

The fight suddenly shifted then, from the Britannians easily massacring the residents of the ghetto with resistance barely being able to fight back to a full on counter attack.

Ambush after ambush, surprise after surprise, sneak attack and sudden offensives. The Britannians were being forced on the defensive but the voices tactics were throwing them into chaos. Were ever they tried to rally or regroup they would be attacked so suddenly that they didn't even have time to fire back.

-Geass-

The command center aboard the G-1 was in chaos as Duke and his staff officers could only watch in horror as their forces were systematically wiped out. Reports were confused, some of their own men where accidentally committing friendly fire.

"Change our damned codes!" Duke snapped. "They're intercepting our transmissions."

"We have sir," an officer replied. "Four times."

"Do it again!"

"This failure is unacceptable!" Lankral snarled. "I will have someones head for this!"

"Sir please calm down," Duke said as another unit registered as Lost.

_"Good afternoon,"_ Lloyd said appearing on the main veiw screen.

"What is it!" Duke practically screamed. "We're in the middle of an operation here!"

_"I'd say its time to deploy our special weapon,"_ Lloyd replied clearly enjoying further infuriating the command staff.

"We've no time for your damned toys man," Lankral shouted!

-Geass-

Lelouch meanwhile was perfectly happy with how his new troops were preforming. All it took was the right weaponry and some motivation.

"R2, fire anchor," he ordered sliding a black rook across the ejection guard.

On his screen an attack helicopter reported lost.

"B-7 use UN ordinance."

His Bishop moved up and a tank registered lost.

"N group you will continue your advance."

He placed his knight forward and over his radio he could here his soldiers loose a war scream as they ripped into the Britannians. Four more Sutherlands and one of the Death Knights registered lost.

That last move had been a risk. He was purposefully avoiding attacking the Death Knights unless he had to. This one had been rallying together a force to try and break the advance, and thus had to be removed from battle.

-Geass-

"We just lost sir Vaelen and Lazlo squad," one of the staff officers reported horrified.

Duke felt sick to his stomach. Two Death Knights lost in a single operation? Unprecedented.

"Bring up Quincy squad!" Lankral ordered.

"My lord," Duke said getting himself under control. "That's not the best plan."

"Oh really then general?" Lankral snapped. "What would you suggest?"

-Geass-

"Now then," Lelouch said observing the display. Almost all of the Britannian forces inside the ghetto proper had been destroyed. "The enemy has five options. Their move."

-Geass-

"Pull all our remaining forces back the encirclement," Duke replied. "Then we tighten the noose on them, bunch them up into a single area, then blow them to hell with our artillery."

Artillery, one of two weapons against which Knightmares were truly vulnerable. As long as you had enough guns saturated area fire was bound to take some of them out.

"A cowardly move," Lankral growled.

"Necessary," Duke replied. "We've lost over a third of our Sutherlands already. Any more losses and we'll be vulnerable to a direct counter attack."

Lankral scowled.

"We bomb the area to hell for a minute then send in our boys to mop them up," Duke explained. "I doubt they can take two Death Knights and a whole company of Sutherlands, infantry, and tanks all at once."

Lankral sighed.

"Very well order our remaining troops in the ghetto to fall back and move the encirclement in tighter."

-Geass-

"Well thats actually quiet predictable," Lelouch commented watching as the Britannian's that remained in the ghetto fell back and the encirclement tightened.

He had to commend whoever was running the army on at least not going into a blind counter attack. Lelouch however had already wiped out the enemy air units thus leaving his opponent blind to his movements. His enemy also clearly knew nothing about the ghettos.

"You Q-1," he said picking up the black queen. "Do you have an area map?"

_"Yes, I have a map of the old town but it has no current land marks."_

"It'll do," he replied. "Mission number three now."

-Geass-

Duke and Lankral watched as the artillery opened up on Shinjuku ghetto showering the ruined town with high explosive shells, bunker busting bombs, and cluster rounds meant for killing infantry, or Knightmare frames. The shelling went on for a whole five minutes of continuous bombardment.

"Alright," Duke growled. "B Company, Berts squad, armored units, and Sirs Arete and Munch into the blast zone. Kill anything you see that ain't friendly."

"You may just have salvaged this whole situation General," Lankral commented. "I'll have to put you forward for a promotion."

"As salvageable as two Death Knights lost can be," Duke replied.

They watched as the nose tightened and tightened. Then suddenly the separate arms of their forces came face to face.

"What the hell?" Duke demanded.

"Where's the enemy?" Lankral demanded.

-Geass-

Lelouch smirked imagining the Britannian's confusion at the disappearance of the resistance fighters. The pompous idiots had forgotten about the Subways into which his forces had escaped and prepared his next trap. He placed the queen forward.

"I call check," he said.

At that moment Q-1 took out the only stable support beam holding up the entire section of the Ghetto the Britannians had not only just shelled but had positioned over well over a hundred tons of equipment on.

The pavement gave out under the weight of the Britannian forces and Lelouch's tactical display was quickly light up with the entire Britannian force registering as Lost. He laughed.

_Is it so easy?_ He wondered. _ Is it always so easy to dupe these idiots? Rivalz was right, these nobles are so funny when they lose._

"It worked," he proclaimed between chuckles. "I can do it! I can!" A hint of madness glittered in his eyes. "I can defeat Britannia!"

-Geass-

Lankral and Duke could only stare in shock as over three hundred men, including two Death Knights were lost to the enemy. Lankral took a step back shaking slightly.

"Lloyd!" He barked.

_"Yes, your royal grouchiness?"_ Lloyd asked in a sing song voice.

"Can it win?" Lankral demanded. "Will your toy beat them?"

Lloyd scowled at him.

_"My lord, please be so kind as to call it Lancelot."_

"Just get that over priced piece of crap out there!" Duke snapped.

-Geass-

Suzaku was certainly having one of the most unusual days of his life. First he was deployed into the ghetto to look for poison gas only to run into Lelouch of all people. Then the poison gas canisters turned out to be holding a girl in a straight jacket. Then he'd been shot by the Commissariat and woken up in the hands of the Glaston Organization who had asked him to pilot their brand new prototype knightmare frame.

For the past thirty minutes he'd been going through the pilots manual while the Britannian army was wasted by the Terrorists in the ghetto. The technical stats on the Lancelot, as Lloyd called it, were insane. The Z-01 Lancelot had technology and weapons that were on par with, or better than, the equipment that had been confirmed to be on Death Knights. It was so powerful that it was nearly impossible for an average person to pilot due to its complex controls. Now he'd been given the orders to launch and engage the Terrorists.

He was almost done zipping up the white pilots when Cecile checked on him via his ear piece.

_"Did you read the manual?"_ She asked.

"Most of it," he replied exiting the changing room.

The Britannian siege line was falling apart around him, Duke's counter attack had been a complete disaster costing almost the entire Knightmare force. What was left was desperately trying to reorganize even as the Terrorists were moving back out into the open and pushing for the line, mopping up any Britannian forces left in the ghetto.

"Hey Cecile," he said, "about what I asked you earlier..."

_"Well, the possibility is there, but the likelihood is close to zero,"_ Cecile admitted.

"But it isn't zero," Suzaku pressed. Lelouch could still be in the ghetto; he could be dead or injured. It didn't sit right with his conscience if he didn't make sure Lelouch was okay.

_"Well, no,"_ Cecile admitted. _ "Even so you're not to take any risk, the Lancelot doesn't have an ejection unit."_

"I understand," he replied.

Now he was looking straight at the machine as some of the interns pulled the black tarp off it. Suzaku's eyes widened. The machine looked more like a white and gold angelic figure than the dark brooding armored Death Knights or the boxy and roughly humanoid Sutherland.

"This is it?" He asked slightly awed.

_"Yes,"_ Cecile answered, _"the first true Seventh generation Knightmare frame, the Z-01 Lancelot."_

_"I'd suggest you hurry up and get in there Private Kururugi,"_ Lloyd stated. _"Otherwise we'll have Terrorists all over us in five minutes."_

"Understood."

He hurried up the ladder on the carrier and jumped into the waiting open cockpit of the Lancelot. The cockpit slid into place soundlessly and the cockpit lights ignited. He inserted the key and keyed in the pass code the two scientists had given him.

_"Energy filler is activate and charging internal components. Thirty seconds to total activation,"_ Cecile reported.

"Devicer ready," Suzaku replied.

_"Devicer Z-01, entry confirmed,"_ Cecile stated. _"Transponder active. Man-machine interface activation confirmed. Muscle Package visual interface confirmed. Force field active. Devicer stress is operation range. All systems are go."_

_"Right please don't break my creation Private Kururugi,"_ Lloyd said. _"Its worth quite a lot off money and we haven't exactly finished paying for it."_

"Systems all green. Releasing backup energy source. Second phase complete."

The factspheres came online giving Suzaku a full view of the ruined ghetto. Trucks and soldiers were clearing out of the way giving him a clear shot towards the ghetto. He took a deep breath.

_This is it, _he thought, _make or break time._

"Lancelot, activating ME boost," he reported.

The Lancelot's highly advanced reactor came to life. This particular feature gave the Lancelot the insane power levels it promised in the manual, the power that could allow it to go head to head with Death Knights. He dropped the Lancelot into a launch position mimicking a runner before the start of a race.

_"Z-01 Lancelot,"_ Cecile said in a determined tone. _ "Launch!"_

Suzaku threw the Lancelot to full throttle and it shot off the catapult instantly accelerating to 120 Mph.

Back on the launch carrier Cecile and Lloyd had been knocked to the ground by the backlash of the Lancelots sudden acceleration. Cecile was spitting out prayers with her heart pounding while Lloyd was laughing as though Christmas and his birthday had come early.

"Running full throttle right out of the gate," he chuckled, "wonderful!"

Suzaku effortlessly guided the Lancelot through the ruined buildings passing the odd burning vehicle or wreckage of a Knightmare frame.

"It's cooler than the manual, but this…"

Pain suddenly shot through his right side and he bit his lip with a hiss. He'd accidentally strained his bullet wound.

"Can't afford to screw around," he muttered.

He rounded a bend and spotted a Sutherland ahead of him. No IFF was being broadcast, Terrorist. The Sutherland appeared to become aware of him and turned to face him leveling its 25mm rifle. He threw Lancelot into an evasive Zig-zag avoiding the Sutherland's fire. The gap between them closed quickly. He threw a fist into the Sutherland's face and with one strike removed its head. The cockpit ejected half a second later.

-Geass-

Lelouch watched as another group of enemy Sutherlands was destroyed with mild satisfaction. They were close now, so close.

"Another push and the check point will fall," he muttered eying the dot that marked the location of Lankral's G-1.

_"This is B group!" _ A voice said suddenly over his radio. "_Reporting enemy present." _

"Hmm… reinforcements," Lelouch mused with a frown coloring his face. "Real battle is different isn't it?"

He picked up the radio and thumbed the transmit button.

"Status?"

_"Everyone ejected, but it took out four units and nothing flat." _

"Enemy numbers?"

_"Just one, but I think it's a new model. Never seen anything li- AAAHHHHH!" _

Lelouch's eyes went wide as dinner plates.

"What's happening out there?" He demanded.

Responses came back confused and panicked. All that could be acertained was that it was a single unit with previously unseen defensive systems, not even seen on Death Knights. Before Lelouch knew it his forces had dwindled down to nothing.

"Jeremiah commence plan B!" He barked into his cell phone, "I'm on my way now!"

_"Yes your Highness!" _

Before he could do anything more towards forwarding plan B however the mysterious Knightmare frame came right at him, launching itself up to his hiding space.

_Aw crap,_ Lelouch thought

_"Are you the one in command?" _The pilot demanded over the Knightmare's loud speakers.

_Double crap,_ Lelouch thought.

_"Hey!" _

With a crash the red Glasglow came smashing through a wall charging the white knightmare. The White machine blocked the Red one's attack.

_"I'm returning the favor!"_ The pilot shouted over her speakers.

If he'd had the time he would have thanked the pilot. As it was however Lelouch took his chances and ran for it. He reached the streets and hit the accelerator. Why had the pilot come to help him out? Perhaps he had gained Q-1's loyalty for the moment or at least her respect.

"I must remember that," he muttered. "The most vital element in battle is the human one."

There was another crash and he turned his Sutherlands head around to see the white knightmare on his tail. He turned about firing a spray of 25mm fire at the white knightmare but a shimmering shield erupted from its right arm deflecting the bullets away. Gritting his teeth in frustration he adjusted his fire to the ruined building's trying to hit the white machine with shrapnel. The white knightmare effortlessly evaded the falling rubble however and sped after him.

"That goddamn monster is unstoppable!" He snarled.

"That bastard" Suzaku snarled, "He's tearing things up for no reason"

Before Suzaku could pursue the fleeing Sutherland any further, his factsphere located something. He looked aside to see a woman holding a baby in her arms tight falling down from one of the buildings screaming for her life. Turning away from following the Sutherland he leaped into the air reaching out to grab the woman in his hand before falling.

Once catching her, he gently set her down on the ground safely while the woman looked at him with shock and fear into her eyes. His eyes became somber as she ran away still screaming. No matter what he did he never got any respect or thanks, a part of him was okay with that.

_"Suzaku!" _ Cecile cried out. _ "Are you tired? We'll call it quiets for today?" _

"No I'm fine." Suzaku said getting his head back in the game. "Please let me keep on going."

-Geass-

Having abandoned his Sutherland Lelouch had continued on foot, dressed now in a stolen Britannian uniform he'd taken off a dead body. A Pistol hung from his hip in a holster he'd stolen. He drew near a G-1 which to his relief there was only one guard

"Stop there." The soldier said turning his rifle on him. "Your ID. This is Duke Lankral personal transport."

"At last, the check point," Lelouch said a smile crossing his face. "Hardly guarded per my plan."

"Your plan?" The soldier asked confused.

"That's right, now I would like if you would let me pass," Lelouch said removing his helmet and unleashing his power.

"Yes sir, understood," the soldier said flatly.

"What exactly did you do to him your highness?"

Jeremiah emerged from hiding his sub machine gun in hand.

"I've got a way with words now," Lelouch replied. "I'll tell you all about it when we get home."

He turned back to the G-1.

"But first..."

-Geass-

Kallen had managed extract herself from the Glasglow's ejection pod cursing. They'd been so close, so damned close to winning and then that damned white knightmare had shown up and wiped them out. Now they'd lost every single one of their knightmares, even the two IFV's had been destroyed.

She'd regrouped with Ohgi and the others at their fall back point, an abandoned warehouse. When they arrived however they found dozens of refugees crowded inside the room under the watchful eye of Tamaki. They were scared, restless, and worst of all angry.

"This is all your fault!" Someone yelled. "This is what happens when you oppose Britannia."

"What! What you gutless coward!" Tamaki snapped.

"How many people were killed because of this," a woman cried?

"Shut up!" Tamaki snapped at her, "do you know how many of us were killed and captured? Do ya? Quite crying!"

How many did we lose, Kallen wondered? Looking around she noted almost everyone from the resistance cell was present. Everyone who'd piloted a knightmare had ejected safely and the IFV crews had abandoned their machines safely when they'd been disabled. Still four of their number were not present, including Nagato. As for the scratch soldiers she wasn't sure how many of them were dead or missing. Then there were the dozens if not hundreds of innocent people killed in the purge already.

If it hadn't been for the voice...

"Ohgi? Who was that voice we heard?" Kallen asked.

"Damn if I know," Ohgi replied grimly. "He doesn't answer when I call so maybe he bou-"

There was an explosion behind them and they whirled about ignoring the screams of terrified civilians. A Brtiannian unit, complete with a tank, had found them.

"There you see?" Tamaki shouted. "Instead of following somebody we don't even know we should have used the poison gas!"

"So this is where you 11 scum ran off too," an officer said snidely. "Prepare to fire!"

Women and small children screamed! The resistance fighters raised what weapons they had left but Kallen knew it would be of no use. They were out numbered more than three to one and the Britannian's had a tank.

"Naoto," she whispered in despair.

_"Attention all forces! Cease Fire at once!" _

Everyone forze in surprise at these words.

_"I, Duke Eric Death Knight of the Empire and Viceroy of Area 11, here by command you; all forces are ordered to cease fire at once! You will also cease destruction of any buildings or property. All casualties. Whether Britannian or 11's shall be treated equally and with out prejudice. In the name of Emperor Arthas me Britannia, you're here by ordered to cease-fire at once. I shall allow no further fighting."_

-Geass

On the darkened command deck of the G-1 Lankral set down the his microphone. He had a hand on the hilt of his rune blade but knew he wasn't close enough to fight back.

"There, I did what you wanted me to do," he hissed. "Are you statisfied?"

"Very, well done," Lelouch said, keeping his pistol trained on the Death Knight. Jeremiah kept his MP5 trained on the Death Knight as well.

The floor was strewn with the bodies of Lankral's aides and officers, riddled with bullets. To Lankral's disgust Duke was not among the slain, having left five minutes before hand to yell at some of techicians in person for the disaster with the signal hacking.

"Then tell me," Lankral hissed. "Who are you and who do you work for? The JLF perhaps?"

"Currently I'd be considered an out cast," Lelouch replied. "You probably don't recognize me, you weren't a Death Knight back in those days, just some scum bag noble hoping to suck up to anyone with power. I was to young to be in court affairs but I believe we meet breifly before the Emperors jubilee"

Lankral's eyes narrowed.

"Still," Lelouch continued, "that makes me wonder how long ago it was that you defected to Arthas's side? Before or after the battle of Pendragon?"

Lankral's eyes widened in alarm as comprehension. "You..."

"Lelouch vi Britannia," he said nodding his head to the Death Knight. "Son of the late Consort Marianne and 98th Emperor Charles zi Britannia, former Eleventh Prince and seventeenth in line of sucession."

He grinned wickedly.

"I have returned, to drag both Britannia and Arthas to the ground."

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger24: Okay folks that's the chapter.<strong>  
><strong>Notable changes, Duke actually comes up with a plan that would have worked in any other situation but this. The plan presented by Duke is in my opinion smarter than the simple Zerg rush tactics Clovis tried. Still the result was the same.<strong>

**Second replacing Shirley with Jeremiah. My apologize to any Shirley fans out there, shes a nice girl and really tragic but the plot honestly could have gotten along without her. She's still here and still gaga over Lelouch but we'll be seeing less of her. **

**Also First Lieutenant Leeroy R. Jenkins, we shall see him again plenty folks. He's basically the Britannian version of Tamaki.**

**Anyways read and review folks, major changes start showing next chapter. General plot direction will still remain the same at least until the school festival.**


	4. Chapter 3:  The False Classmate

**Ranger24: ** **Just barely in time to meet my twice a month dead line! Round of applause for me please people!**

**No?**

**Oh well.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The False Classmate<p>

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Lelouch kept his pistol trained on Lankral's face and the Death Knight glared at him.

"How long have you been hiding in my Area?" Lankral hissed.

"Since before it was your Area," Lelouch replied.

Lankral gave a derisive snort.

"So we missed a few of you when we captured this wretched place?" He said, "I must admit that I find that hilarious. I remember the executions of the few of your siblings we caught here. All things considered though it was quiet the haul."

Jeremiah glared at the Death Knight.

"So what are you here for?" Lankral asked. "Revenge perhaps? Or maybe you hope to subvert me? You shall fail in that endevour, my loyalty to Arthas is absolute as it is with all Death Knights.'

"I came here for answers first," Lelouch replied.

Lankral laughed.

"Oh that's rich," he said leering at him. "You mean to make me talk? I suffered worse torments than you can imagen in my training."

"So you say," Lelouch said activating his power. "You will answer my questions honestly and if you cannot answer them you shall tell me who can."

Lankral froze up for a second, then his face became impassive.

"Ask away my lord," he droned.

"Who killed my mother?" Lelouch demanded.

"I do not know," Lankral replied. "I was not yet a part of Arthas's forces. If Arthas was invovled in Empress Marianne's death than you would have to ask either Darion Mograine Knight of Three or any of the Death Knights higher in rank than him. That or ask Prime Minister Arcturus Mengsk, Feild Marshal Sylvanas Windthrope, Kel'Thuzad, or Arthas himself."

"I see," Lelouch muttered. "And what was so important about the girl in the container?"

"She was labelled a high value asset by his Majesty himself," Lankral replied. "She was captured here in area Eleven. We've been conducting a series of tests on her."

"What kinds of tests?" Lelouch asked.

"She is able to be killed again and again yet recovers not long after," Lankral replied. "It is remarkable. His Majesty ordered us to see if it was even possible to kill her."

"I find that hard to believe," Lelouch muttered. "Where's the proof?"

"My private files," Lankral replied. "The passwords Vault."

Lelouch nodded to Jeremiah who hurried over to a terminal and pluged in a data stick.

"What do you know about the power she gives out?" Lelouch asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Lankral answered. "I do not know who to send you to."

Lelouch frowned.

"I see."

He raised his pistol up to Lankral's face.

-Geass-

WHACK!

Lelouch gave a slight wince as he was pulled out of his memories.

"Wake up Lelouch!" Milly Ashford snapped.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

"I know you're sleeping, your hand stopped moving!"

"Well you don't have to beat me up over it." He said ducking another blow form Milly's rolled up paper work of doom.

"Ha!" Rivalz laughed. "Severs you right for ditching me like that!"

"That's right," Shirely said looking at him from the corner of her eye. "What was up with you yesterday?"

"Oh," he said. "Well..."

He was back safely at Ashford academy with his friends. Milly, Shirely, Rivalz, Nina, the whole group of them safe and sound in the Student Council Room going over mind numbing amounts of paper work. Less than twenty four hours ago he had been fighting for his life, watched people die, and killed a man in cold blood. To say that he thought he deserved some rest was putting it mildly.

"That's enough you guys," Milly said, "let's not get side tracked here. If we don't come up with a fix for th club activities budget, there won't be anything at all."

"And if it comes to that point," Nina whispered.

"The equestrian club will be pissed," Rivalz picked up, "we don't want them coming in here on horse back."

Milly grimaced.

"Rivalz, can't you be a more serious student council member?"

"You know it would have been nice of you if you had reminded us of this mess a day ago," Shirely pointed out.

"I would have to say a day later, then we would have given up," Rivalz suggested.

"Good idea," Lelouch agreed, "we can still do that."

"Guts!" Milly shrieked causing them all to wince.

"Are yout trying that guts spell again?" Rivalz asked.

Milly smiled. "Yep, I want you people to start putting your all into this."

"I really don't think that your magics going to do a whole lot," Lelouch pointed out using the conversation to take his mind off the stress of the previous day.

"Actually its got me going madme President," Shirely said brightly.

"Supple and willing," Milly said approvingly, "that's what I like."

"I trained hard in the gymnastics club," Shirely said confidently.

"That's not what I was getting at."

"Huh?"

Oh here we go, Lelouch thought bemusedly.

"You're a ten," Milly said coyly. "From what I've seen in the girls bathroom anyway."

Shirely turned beat red and crossed her arms over her chest.

Such small concerns, budgets, clubs, Shirely's size, far removed from the hell he'd been in the day before, he was greatful for it.

-Geass-

General Edmond Duke had never been more panicked in his life. Lying on the OR table in front of him was Duke Lankral, covered in a white sheet and dead.

"How could you let this happen?" Baron Silver hissed angrily.

Duke glared at the Death Knight. Although Duke out ranked Silver in promotions Death Knights always had superiority all other branches of the Military and Government, something he hated with a passion. Because of this discrepancy who was in charge at the moment was up in the air.

"Don't talk to me about failure," Duke snapped back. "You were the first Death Knight to go down in the battle! Now your master and all of those who rode with you are dead!"

"You dare!" Silver snarled.

"I was trying to rally our troops while you should have been returning to his side to protect him!" Duke ranted.

Silver put a hand to the hilt of his Rune blade. Duke went for his side arm.

BANG!

The loud retort of a high powered revovler forced their attention to a new comer.

"There a problem here Sirs?"

"Raynor," Duke hissed angrily.

Captian James Raynor, commander of the 321st Ranger Battallion Alpha Squadron stood at the door. He was roughly dressed in combat fatigues rather than a standard uniform. He was average height but with a sturdy build. He had a neatly trimmed black beard and mustache combo. His brown eyes had a stern look about them that Duke hated.

_Uppity little bastard_, Duke thought.

"What are you doing here Captian Raynor?" Silver demanded. "And who let you down here?"

"His Majesty's already recieved word about the situation," Raynor replied. "He wants a full investigation done into the Shinjuku incident and the situation here brought under control."

"Then why did he send you with this message and not someone else?" Duke demanded.

"I was on the way here anyways," Raynor replied. "Duke Lankral requested reinforcements, the 321st is it for the moment. If the situation esclates however his Majesty will send more forces."

"Like who?" Silver demanded.

"Like Field Marshal Windthrope," Ranyor replied.

That put a measure of fear into the General and the Death Knight.

"This will be dealt with quickly," Silver said. "His Majesty need not send the Field Marshal to aid us."

_Replace us you mean,_ Duke thought grimmly.

-Geass-

For Kallen Kouzuki or Stadtfeld as was currently forced to be, life at Ashford Private Academy was one of the more annoying part of her cover life as the daughter of a Britannian aristocrat. Oghi insisted that she go to school whenever she wasn't helping out the resistance, probably his short term as a teacher coming out in such moments.

In all truthfullness she hated the false life she lived as a Britannian. She played a weak, timid, shy girl who happened to get sick a lot with unexplained illnesses. It tore at her inside to live this life, to sit quite and smile weakly when she was surrounded by everything she and the others fought to tear down. Nearly as bad were the small group of girls who called themselves her friends.

They probably didn't actually give a damn about her really, that just wanted to get connected to the wealthy Stadtfeld family. And yet she was forced to sit and smile, hiding her true self and her true thoughts behind the mask she had crafted over the years.

And so it frustrated her to know end when all her 'friends' freaked out and ran when they saw a lone bee flying around them. They had all bolted and Kallen not wanting to seem the odd one out ducked around a bush to hide herself. The bee followed and with a scowl on her face she swatted it out of the air.

"God I hate this!" She finally snapped. "I'm sick of acting like a feaking invalid!"

It was at the moment however that she noticed someone standing there watching her with a critical gaze. She recognized him as Lelouch Lamperouge of the Student Council.

_Crap,_ she thought, _he saw me!_

"Can I help you with something?" She asked returning to her false persona.

A second later she felt a strange sense of deja vu

"Did you want something?" She repeated.

"No," he replied turning away from her. "I got what I wanted here."

He stopped after a step.

"Oh wait," he said turning back around. "Just to be sure, don't tell anyone about Shinjuku."

Kallen felt her stomach clench in alarm.

"What do you mean about Shinjuku?" She asked maintaining her sweet tones but narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "Why would you say that?"

She watched as a look of surprise cut across his face. Then he scowled.

"Go back to class," he ordered her.

"As soon as I get an answer to my question I will," she shot back with a little more force that she could risk.

He took a step back but then a voice cut across the courtyard from on high.

"Hey! Lulu, Kallen!"

The two looked up to see Shirely sticking her head out a window at them.

"You know its time to head on over to the chem lab! You better get a move on," she called.

"DAH CRAP!" Lelouch cired out a hand going to the side of his face. "Its my turn to set up for class!"

Before she could stop him he ran off.

_What the hell just happened? _She wondered.

-Geass-

That night when Lelouch at last returned to the apartment of sorts in the school club house his mind was still raked with questions.

Kallen Stadtfeld, Britannian student and heiress to the wealthy Stadtfeld family was not only a Terrorist but half Britannian. What was more was that she had some how become immune to his power. He had to know why...

"Lulu!" The moment he opened the door he was hit first with a mane of bubble gum pink hair and then a bone crushing hug.

"Welcome home big brother," Nunnally greeted.

"Evening Euphie, Nunna," he said trying to breath through possibly fractured ribs.

Euphemia li Britannia, Lelouch's half sister and former 3rd Princess of Britannia beamed at him as she pulled herself off him. She had been among those who had escaped the capital during Arthas's insurrection along with her elder sister Cornelia. While Cornelia was off fighting however she had insisted that Euphemia complete her education. Thus Euphie was here with Lelouch and Nunnally in Japan claiming to be a cousin under the last name of Velmount, her mothers maiden name.

"At least your home at a decent hour this time," Euphie chided. "And Jeremiah not having to haul you out of any trouble either? Are you turning over a new leaf Lulu?"

"You shouldn't be talking," Lelouch objected. "Where was the last place Kewel found you? The freezer of a Pizza Hut?"

An embaressed blush colored Euphemia's face.

"I just got lost thats all," she replied.

While Lelouch had taken to gambeling Euphemia had taken to leaving campus to go wander around the settlements. She'd promised Jeremiah and the others not to go to the ghettos but it did not help that her sense of direction was abysmal. She'd turned up in the most ridiculus of places from the gardens of some noble to one of Lelouch's chess games to an ice cream factory. Lelouch was certain that Jeremiah had secretly tagged her for GPS tracking.

"I fixed dinner for you," she said motioning to the table where Nunnally and her care taker Sayako Shinozaki were seated. Lelouch braced his stomach. Euphemia's cooking tended to be rather hit and miss.

First glance however showed him that nothing appeared to be burned or under cooked so he hesitantly cut into his meal. It wasn't that bad.

"You never did tell us what happened the other day," Euphemia commeted sitting down beside him.

"Well," Lelouch said with a swallow. "I ran into Suzaku."

At this Euphemia's eyes widened and Nunnally perked up.

"Really?" Nunnally asked.

"How is he?" Euphemia asked.

"Fine," Lelouch lied. "Didn't have long to chat but he did tell me to say hello to you both."

Euphie and Nunnally both quickly became consumed in discussing this little revalation leaving Lelouch once more with his thoughts.

When they had become guests at the Kururugi shrine Lelouch had found himself having to via for the affections of Euphemia and Nunnally with Suzaku Kururugi. He was certian Euphie had developed a bit of a crush on the Japanese boy. Lelouch had grown up since those days however and he had long guessed Schneizel's plan. He had no doubt cut a deal for sanctuary with Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi for the safety of the younger royals in Japan. Reasoning no doubt that if Japan were to be attacked by Britannian China and Europe would rise up and protect their interests on the islands. The Price of Asylum he guessed was a garunteed line to the Britannian throne once Arthas was over thrown. In the end however China and Europe took one look at the Glasglows and Death Knights and had backed off.

Listening to the two talk however his resolve grew firmer. These two were innocent, pure and untainted by the true horrors of war. If there was ever any slip up then it wouldn't be just his beloved sister and half sister who suffered but likely the whole school and everyone associated with them. Defeating Arthas had just achieved a whole new level of importance, to give these two a future were they didn't have to fear for their lives.

-Geass-

After Nunnally and Euphemia had both gone to bed Lelouch retreated to the small study and pulled one of the books, a copy of The Man in the Iron Mask, from the shelf. The Book case slid aside to reveal and express elevator which carried him down to the sanctuary were, per his instructions Jeremiah was waiting for him.

"Good evening your Highness," his faithful body guard said with a bow.

"To you as well Jeremiah," Lelouch replied. "Have you looked over Lankral's files?"

The Bodyguard then presented him with a folder contianing hard copies of Lankral's files.

"I have your Highness," he stated. "But what I found disturbed me."

He lead Lelouch over to one of the confrence tables as Lelouch persued the files. The more he read the more intrigued he was.

"They shot her with over five hundred armor piercing rounds and she didn't die?" He noted.

"That's the least of it," Jeremiah answered. "They tried burning her, stabbing her, burying her alive, crushing her flat, and she refused to die."

"Remarkable," Lelouch said.

"Whats more," Jeremiah added, "You should take a look at picture 5."

Lelouch shuffled through the pages until he found the image and was caught by complete surprise by what he saw. There was the same girl, dressed as peasent on the middle of a Great War Battlefeild.

"Are you telling me she's over fifty years old?" Lelouch demanded. "She didn't look older than me."

"Be that as it may, from the files she's popped up time and time again throughout history," Jeremiah replied. "We don't know her true name. It simply lists her by the name of C.C, appearantly said as C two."

Lelouch frowned resting his chin upon his steepled fingers.

"I doubt this is the last we'll see of her," he mused. "She mentioned something about a contract so I'd wager she intends to make sure I follow it."

"What are your orders?" Jeremiah asked.

"If this woman, C.C, comes here looking for me bring her to the Sanctuary," Lelouch ordered. "Keep her there until I arrive."

"Very well," Jeremiah said with a nod.

"Moving on, what have you heard from your contacts about Duke Lankral's death?" Lelouch asked.

"The Britannian's will not report it until they have a suspect in custody," Jeremiah replied. "If they don't have suspect by the end of the week they'll have to announce it."

Lelouch nodded.

"No doubt they find a scapegoat to pin it all on," he commented. "All the same we have preperations to make."

Jeremiah frowned.

"Then you intend to go forward?" He asked.

"I do," Lelouch answered. "I had intended to start later but now," he triggered his power. He knew Jeremiah couldn't see it but he had told him about it. "With this power I can accelerate my plans considerably."

"Then what is our first move?" Jeremiah asked.

Lelouch then pulled out a small sheet of paper.

"Take that to the usual people," he ordered. "Tell them to complete work post haste."

Jeremiah took the paper. "You expect the Britannians to respond quickly?"

"The Death Knights can't afford to lose face," Lelouch replied. "The disgrace of losing one of their higher ranked members is an embaressment they will not abide."

"Understood."

"Turning back to my power," Lelouch continued. "I need your assistance with something."

-Geass-

The next day dawned bright and early but Lelouch's mind was still raked with questions. As he walked to his first period he paused by a fountain looking at his reflection in the crystal clear water. He triggered his power watching it light his left eye.

This is my only weapon against Britannia and I don't even know how it works, he mused.

"Lelouch!"

He released his power and turned to see Villeta hurrying towards him.

"Morning Villeta," he said brightly.

"You better not be skipping class again," she warned him. "I can't make exceptions just because your a Prince."

A quick thought crossed Lelouch's mind, he acted on it.

"Villeta," he said triggering his power. "What do you have planned for today's class?"

Villeta froze to Lelouch's delight and began to speak in a flat monotone.

"You will be preping for the mile run," Villeta replied. "I'll also be awarding penalties for those who finish last. They will have to complete another half mile."

Lelouch cringed and released his power. Villeta blinked as though waking from a dream.

"Villeta," he asked triggering it again. "What do you have planned for today's class?"

She frowned at him.

"You think I'd just tell you?" She demanded. "You'd use it as an excuse to skip."

He smiled sheepishly.

"Can't blame me for trying."

Villeta scowled.

"Class Lelouch," she said icly. "Now."

She brushed passed him.

In private she would no doubt beg his pardon for her rude behavior and he would forgive her. Right now however he was greatfull for her reaction. She had just presented him with a theory. Kallen had been affected by it once before she had mysteriously gained a resistance. Villeta had repeated these results. If he was right he could only use it once per person. Limited but he could work with it.

-Geass-

Kallen wasn't quite sure how much of her friends banter she could take. All day she'd been watching him out of the corner of her eye however her mind trying to figure out whether or not he knew of her activities and if he was a threat or not. But here she was still stuck with her seem ditzy friends listening to them blather on about who was dating who and what so and so would be wearing to such and such party. Ohgi had told her to stay put however and she didn't dare risk leaving the school until she could confirm that Lelouch was not a threat.

So it wasn't much of her surprise when he came over and asked her if they could talk in private. It was even less of a surprise when her friends had given shrieks of shock at the idea of her being alone with Lelouch. She planned to set them straight later but right now she had to get answers. He lead her to one of the side buidlings and closed the door behind them.

"I didn't even know this room existed," she commented. They were in what could easily pass for a grand ball room at some nobles palace.

"It's the clubhouse for the student council," Lelouch explained. "They built it as a ballroom for special occassions."

"And we won't be disturbed inside here?"

"Yes, thats correct."

"Here it is!"

_Why?_ Kallen bemoaned inside her head. _Why is it the universe just likes to kick me while I'm down?_

The next thing she knew she was in the midst of a mass of greetings and being forced into the student council only for Rivalz to break out a bottle of Champagne. Shirely had objected and tired to take the bottle. Rivalz had tossed to Lelouch who was able to keep it just out Shirely's reach when the weakened cork gave way. Kallen swatted it aside but could do little about the spray of liquor that drenched her.

Euphemia Valmount, who said she was Lelouch's cousin had showed her to the bathroom where she could clean herself up while the rest cleared up from the whole fiasco.

She scrubbed herself down with a mixture of fury and frustration. She still didn't know whether or not it was Lelouch on the radio in Shinjuku. She noticed that the two sounded alike but the idea that one of her classmates could do something like that. Then her thoughts turned to the wheel chair bound sister of her prime suspect. How could he put his life on the line when he had a someone like that to worry about?

There came a light knock on the door.

"It's Lelouch," he called with his voice muffled by the door. "I brought you a change of clothes."

"You can come in," she said making sure curtains obscured her from view. As awkward as th situation was this was the best chance she had at a straight answer from him. "I've drawn the curtain already."

The door slid open.

"Sorry about all this," he said. "I know they can be a little over the top."

"Thats okay nothing wrong with cutting loose every once in a while. You know."

Cutting loose seemed to be half of what the student council did.

"These are some of my cousin's clothes, hope thats okay."

"Its cool, don't worry about it."

She opened one eye noting his siloute behind the curtain.

"That was fast," she commented. "You went all of the way to dorms?"

There was a pause.

"Actually we live here."

Kallen froze.

"It'd be pretty hard for my Sister to live off in the droms, Euphie isn't the most reliable care taker. So the Principal lets us stay here as a favor."

"I see," she whispered.

Then she heard him take a step.

"Hey wait!" She couldn't risk losing this chance. She stuck her hand out from behind the curtain. "Can you hand me that pouch over there?"

"Sure."

The moment his hand was behind the curtain she swatted the pink purse out of his hands and snatched his wrist with a vice grip.

"You really are a lively one aren't you?" He said in almost playfull tones.

Kallen scowled.

"Were you the one in Shinjuku?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb," she snapped. "You brought up Shinjuku the other day. Why?"

"Why do you ask? Is there something wrong with Shinjuku?"

"Don't answer my question with a question," she snarled picking up the pouch. "Yes or no? Thats all I want to here out of you." With a squeeze a short four inch steel blade flicked out.

At that moment the phone rang. Kallen gritted her teeth in frustration.

"If I don't answer it someone will come."

She gave him no response.

"Okay then," he said plucking the phone from its rest. "Hello? Ashford Academy Student Council." He paused for a moment as if confused. "No this is... oh."

He glanced over at her. "Its for you."

A surprised expression broke across Kallen's face. Who on earth would call her at this number?

"He says he knows you," Lelouch said sticking the phone through the curtain with his free hand.

Kallen scowled and set her pouch down before taking the phone from Lelouch.

"Hello?"

"_Glad you're still alive Q-1," _the voice said smoothly.

Kallen's eyes widened in shock. A quick look confirmed that Lelouch was still standing there not moving a muscle.

_Was I wrong?_

_"1600 hours the day after tommorrow, the observation deck at Tokyo tower. Come alone."_

"Who are you?" She demanded. "How did you arrange that cease fire order?"

No response.

"Hey!" She snarled unwittingly pullingthe curtain wide. "Don't hang up!"

"Did you say cease fire?" Lelouch asked.

Kallen kicked herself, she'd forgotten he was still there.

"Sounds like you keep dangerous company."

"Umm.. that was..."

"Let me guess," Lelouch said in bemused tones. "You're talking about a game. Something online?"

_Thank you know it all genius arrogance_, Kallen thought relieved.

"Uh yeah, you got me," she said rolling with his assumption. "Cause you know... I've been shut up in my house so long."

"Thats what I was warning you about," Lelouch replied. "Not to bring up shinjuku before. Seriously some guys will try to show you fotage of what happened that day and its pretty damn grim."

She released his wrist which he gave a light rub.

"By the way," he added. "You know I can see you right?"

Kallen's face went as red as her hair. With a squeak she yanked the curtains shut and went into the fetal posistion covering herself. The universe had gone from kicking her while she was down to rubbing salt into the wounds.

"I won't tell anyone," he assured her. "Later."

She didn't breath easy until he heard the door slid shut.

-Geass-

Lelouch made sure he was at least a hallway away before calling Jeremiah.

"Excellent timing my friend," he said a slight smirk crossing his face.

_"I am to please master," _the former royal guard replied. _"I trust she's been thrown off of your scent?"_

"For the moment at least," he replied. "For a moment there I was sure she was going to shank me though."

_"That would have been a serious risk all things considered," _Jeremiah observed.

"She's a terrorist Jeremiah," Lelouch answered. "Ignoring risks is what they do."

There was a silence for a moment.

_"So how was the view?"_

"Lovely."

-Geass-

About half an hour later Lelouch was escorting Kallen back to the ball room whilest explaining to her the duties expected of her new office.

"The council doesn't actually do much work beyond occassional paper work," he admitted. "We'll sometimes plan school event though."

"So you mean like the culture festival?" She asked.

"Yep, like that along with the cross dressers ball, the absolute silence party, and swimsuit day."

"Whats up with that?" Kallen asked.

Lelouch smiled sheepishly.

"Blame it on our president."

"Lelouch come quick!" Nunnally called.

There were few things that could make Lelouch willingly try to break his seven and a half minute mile run. The sound of his younger sister calling him with great urgency happened to be one of them.

Quick as a he could he reached the main ball room with Kallen hot on his heels. Everyone was gathered around the tv in the corner.

"Whats happened?" He asked.

"Duke Lankral's been assassinated!" Rivalz answered.

Lelouch effected his best surprised expression while Kallen sported one of genuine shock.

Baron Silver appeared on the screen preforming a Press Confrence.

"Duke Lankral has been murdered by cowards who rather than face men as noble as he was in the field with honor murdered him while he was alone and unguarded! We shall carry on his memory and avenge his death!"

"We interupt this broadcast with breaking news," the anchor woman stated. "The man suspected of murdering Duke Lankral has been captured!"

_What?_ Lelouch thought raising an eyebrow.

"According to this report, the suspect is an Honorary Britannian."

"What the," Lelouch exclaimed in confusion and a alarm while Euphemia gasped in horror as the suspect was shown.

"Private Suzaku Kururugi, a former 11 and Honorary Britannian."

Euphie fainted at this causing cries of alarm from the rest of the Student Council. Lelouch's eyes however remained glued to the screen in horror.

_What have I done? _

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger24: Shorter chapter than usual. And yes more Starcraft characters thrown in. Before you ask, no there won't be any Protoss. Terrans FTW!<em><br>_**


	5. Chapter 4:  His name is Zero

**Ranger24: Only one chapter this month, Holidays and all. But enjoy all the same.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: His name is Zero.<p>

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It seemed as though the universe had it out for Suzaku Kururugi. Mere hours ago he had been resting up at the barracks when the Commissariat had suddenly kicked in the door and placed him under arrest. Moments after that he had been charged with the murder of Duke Lankral and dragged out onto the streets in front of the media, paraded like a trophy before being hauled off to Prison.

Now he was sitting in a dark interrogation chamber with Baron Silver leering at him from across the table.

"Confess Private Kururugi," the Death Knight ordered. "Confess to the murder of Duke Lankral."

"I didn't do it," Suzaku answered, repeating the same statement he had given repeatedly for the past hours.

The Death Knight nodded to the guards on either side of Suzaku and the up ended his chair slamming his face against floor, chipping one of his teeth with the impact.

"You dare lie before a representative of his Majesty Emperor Arthas me Britannia?" Lankral demanded rising to his feet.

"I did not kill Duke Lankral," Suzaku replied.

A jack boot began pressing down on his head.

"Don't play games Private Kururugi," Silver stated walking around the table. "You are the son of former Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, you had motive for the murder."

"I was no where near the Command check point!" Suzaku objected.

"A story no one seems able to collaborate," Silver answered. "We also found this."

He placed a plastic bag carrying a service pistol on the floor in front of him.

"We found your finger prints on this weapon which was found at the Crime scene."

"I don't even have a gun!" Suzaku snapped. "Honorary Britannian's aren't allowed to carry fire arms!"

"Then you admit you stole it and were carrying an illegal side arm!" Silver proclaimed.

"What?"

"You then used said stolen weapon to kill Duke Lankral in cold blood along with most of his command staff!"

"What?"

"SAY WHAT AGAIN!" Silver roared drawing his Rune Bladed. "DO IT! SAY WHAT AGAIN! I DARE YOU! I DOUBLE DARE YOU MOTHERF*CKER SAY WHAT AGAIN!"

Suzaku honestly wished at that moment that someone would just kill him.

"You just had to quote pulp fiction?" He asked.

"Yes," Silver replied. "Now kiss my Rune blade or I'll kill you right here!"

"What?"

"Kiss my Rune blade or I'll cut your head off you worthless ingrate," SIlver demanded.

Suzaku cursed then puckered up his lips. He pressed them against the steel.

Instantly he tore away with a scream of pain. The blade had instantly made his lips feel like they had frozen. He pulled away so hard he actually left bits of skin from his lips. Blood welled up at the new wounds. Silver then slammed foot into Suzaku's head.

"How dare you touch my Rune Blade with your filth!" The Death Knight screamed.

Suzaku's jaw hurt to much for him to respond.

"Take this rat away!" Silver ordered. "We will face justice for his crimes in court!"

The Guards unstrapped Suzaku from the chair and dragged him to his feet. As they lead him from the room he retreated inwards trying to block out the pain anyway he could, letting himself sink into happier times.

-Geass-

**Kururugi Shrine, July 2010 ATB **

_The scent of food grilled with soy sauce filled the air as Suzaku lead Lelouch, Euphemia, and Nunnally (whom Lelouch was pushing along) through the crowds at the Tanabata Festival. The trio of royals had gotten the okay to come with Suzaku and his cousin Kaguya to the festival. It was hoped that a couple of royals who hadn't debuted yet would go unnoticed in the massed crowds._

_"Sure is a big crowd," Lelouch commented._

_"There's always big crowds at festivals like this," Suzaku replied._

_"I wouldn't know," Lelouch replied with a shrug._

_"Right," Suzaku muttered._

_He and Lelouch had gotten off to a rocky start. Then Suzaku had saved Lelouch's neck._

_Kaguya had become infatuated with Britannian Prince to the point that her every action seemed intent on winning his approval or attention. This had lead to her doing some ridiculous things including but not limited to baking him a cake that had been so badly burned the moment Lelouch had touched it the whole thing collapsed into a pile of ash, getting stuck on the roof and trying to get him to rescue her which he had circumvented by having Jeremiah do it, and in a more recent attempt hand cuffing the two of them together and locking hem both in a room at the shrine. Suzaku had managed to force a window open and slip into get the key off Kaguya._

_"Everything here smells really good," Nunnally noted titling her head back slightly._

_"We can stop to eat in a minute," Lelouch assured her. _

_Kaguya suddenly squealed._

_"Goldfish scoop!" She exclaimed delighted grabbing hold of Lelouch and dragging he and Nunnally away from Suzaku and Euphemia._

_"Whats Kaguya excited about?" Euphemia asked._

_Suzaku rubbed the back of his head. "Well I guess its because of the Holiday."_

_"Why?" Euphemia asked._

_"Its sort of a couples thing," Suzaku admitted._

_"Like Valentines day?"_

_"I think so."_

_"Then what's the difference?" Euphemia asked._

_"Well," Suzaku said, "I'll show you."_

_He lead her clear of the majority of the lights and the crowds giving them a clear view of the night stars. Suzaku pointed up to a set of constellations._

_"See those?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Supposedly they used to be two people who were in love. But almost all the year around their separated except during these few days."_

_"People became stars?"_

_"Its a story, doesn't mean that its true."_

_"Well its a nice story," she admitted._

_Suzaku had to agree. _

_"People make wishes to them," he added. "Supposedly they eventually come true within a few years."_

_"Really?" Euphemia asked._

_"What do you think you'd wish for?" Suzaku asked._

_Euphemia's head fell slightly as she considered. Her face became somber._

_"I'd wish everything was back to normal," she replied. "Don't get my wrong I love it here, but I miss my mom and my home. I miss my sister Cornelia and Lelouch and Nunnally's mom."_

_Suzaku's face fell. He hadn't intended to make her sad, he just wanted to have a nice evening with her and the other royals._

_"How about we go find Kaguya and the others," he suggested motioning back to the crowds. Euphemia nodded somberly putting on a weak smile._

_They made their way back into the crowds looking for the largest up roar. The found said up roar being caused by Kaguya who had got into a heated argument with a girl with deep red hair._

_"You cut!" The girl snapped._

_"I did not!" Kaguya objected._

_"Yes you did!" The girl snapped._

_"Kaguya please," Lelouch said exasperated. "Just let her go first."_

_"But its my turn," Kaguya whined._

_The other girl stuck out her tongue at Kaguya. Kaguya glared at her looking ready to attack._

_"Kallen," a male voice said. _

_The other girl turned around to see a young man who looked to be in his late teens._

_"Do you need to be taken home?" The young man asked with a frown._

_"No Naoto," she said cringing slightly._

_The young man smirked slightly._

_"Sorry about the trouble," he said. "She's a spitfire."_

_"Kaguya's, a bit a of nut," Lelouch replied. "No harm done."_

_Kaguya threw Lelouch a dirty look._

_"Would you all either take a turn or please move?" The stand manager demanded. _

_"Sorry," Lelouch and the young man said at the same time. _

_As they cleared out of the way Suzaku noted that Euphemia had slipped off to a nearby vendor selling inexpensive jewelry._

_"See anything you like little miss?" The Vendor asked._

_"This one," she said pointing to a small pendant with a small pink gemstone set in its center._

_"Do you have money for it?"_

_"Umm..."_

_"I'll buy it," Suzaku said hurrying forward and pulling a little money out of pouch._

_The vendor counted his payment and nodded in satisfaction giving Euphemia the pendant._

_"Can you help me put it on?" She asked._

_Suzaku nodded. _

_She pulled up her curtain of pink locks. Suzaku draped the pendant around her neck and clasped the two pieces of string together._

_"How does it look?" She asked turning around to face him._

_"Perfect," he replied._

_Lelouch gave a slight yelp. _

_"Why don't you get me nice things?" Kaguya demanded. _

-Geass-

**Ashford Academy, Present day**

Euphemia stared at small pendant that she still wore to this day around her neck. The original string had failed along time ago but Lelouch had gotten a replacement silver chain for her for Christmas.

Lelouch was seeing Nunnally to bed leaving Euphemia alone with only her thoughts and her sadness for the moment. Suzaku's fate played over in her head time and time again. Lelouch had pointed out that even if they had scant evidence against him the Death Knights would probably still get a conviction and the punishment for murdering nobility was death.

She wondered desperately of Cornelia could do something, her sister had a powerful fighting force behind her. But Cornelia was half the world away in the Middle East. Maybe Jeremiah, Kewel, and Villetta? No, they only had three Knightmare frames and no matter how good of pilots they were they wouldn't be a match for the whole army.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she stared at the small gemstone. She was powerless, helpless, as useless as the day Arthas had overthrown her father. Her mother hadn't been out during the attack, most likely killed by the Death Knights or Windthrope's commandos. Useless.

"Euphie?"

She rolled over on her mattress to see Lelouch standing by the open door.

"You okay?" He asked.

She put on a smile.

"Fine," she lied, "never better."

Lelouch frowned.

"Euphie," he said with a sigh.

"He's innocent," Euphie affirmed. "You know it and I know it, Suzaku Kururugi wouldn't hurt a fly."

Lelouch nodded.

"He's an Honorary Britannian and a soldier," Lelouch replied. "They are required by law to provide him with a defense."

"So there's still hope?"

"Barely any."

Euphemia's face fell.

"I wish someone would do something," she whispered. "I wish I could do something."

-Geass-

Lloyd Asplund was certainly stated not in a high spirits the next day.

"We've lost the most crucial part of the equation," he lamented gazing sadly at the now pilotless Lancelot.

"Can we do it without him?" Cecile asked.

"Don't I wish," Lloyd replied dismally. "The Boss Lady never lets go of a good pilot seeing as how she's strapped for them as is. And even if we got one they would never match his readings."

He turned to her exasperated. "His operational efficiency clocked at 94% and you want to replace him!"

"Well maybe you should mention that!" Cecile snapped.

"And that's supposed to help?" Lloyd asked. "He's an Honorary Britannian they'd never listen. Besides we're mercenaries remember?"

Cecile sighed in frustration.

"Well maybe you should see if the Boss Lady can talk her brother into seeing if he can pull some strings!"

Lloyd actually laughed at this. "Cecile you over estimate just how our financier cares about this project. He wants it done and functioning not done and insanely perfect. Odds are he'd decided that Suzaku is expendable."

"Cynical comments really aren't helping," Cecile snapped.

"Cecile at this point Suzaku either needs a very good lawyer and a lot of bribes or a damned miracle."

"Really."

"The Death Knights lost four members in Shinjuku," Lloyd replied. "His Majesty is going to want blood for this. Someones head is going to roll."

"So Suzaku's a scapegoat."

"Exactly," Lloyd replied.

At that precise moment however there came a knock at the door to the hanger were they kept the Lancelot in between deployments.

"Come in," Lloyd replied dryly.

The door opened to admit a young man with tanned skin evenly cut black hair and dressed in an imaculate officers uniform with several medals and citations on it despite only having a first Lieutenant's bar.

"Pardon me but would you be Professor Lloyd Asplund of the Glaston Organization?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm Lieutenant Matthew Horner, would you mind answering some questions?"

-Geass-

Suzaku could only make guesses as to why he'd been dragged out of his cell and into the interrogation room again. This time however he was alone and so far hadn't been harmed in anyway beyond being roughly shoved into the room by the guards. He wondered if Lelouch had gotten out of the ghetto safely. The odds weren't good but he had to hope.

At that moment however the door to the interrogation room opened and a roughly dressed man with a trimmed beard entered followed by the man previously described in the last section.

The bearded man took a seat in one of the two chairs opposite him and hi companion took the other seat.

"Private Kururugi," the bearded man greeted. "My name is Captain James Raynor, this is my second in command Lieutenant Horner. Seeing as how you're in a straight jacket I'm not going to reprimand you for not saluting."

"Sir," Suzaku said with a nod.

"We're here to work on your case Private," Raynor continued. "Matt here was in Pre law before he enlisted so he's the closest thing we could get you to a lawyer."

"Sir, may I ask you a question?" Suzaku asked.

"Shoot Private."

"With all do respect to the Lieutenant shouldn't I be getting someone from the Commissariat?"

Raynor gave a derisive snort.

"The Commissariat's the prosecution on this one Private," Raynor replied. "Consider yourself lucky Matt and I were in the neighbor hood."

Matt brought out a folder and set it on the table before him.

"Private Kururugi, I'd first off like to apologize for your treatment at the hands of Baron Silver and his men. They were overzealous." Matt explained.

"I'm fine sir, but thank you."

Matt opened the folder up and took out a pen.

"Private Kururugi, I want you to tell us in your own words what happened in the Shinjuku ghetto," he said. "We need the whole truth."

Suzaku grimaced. He couldn't risk exposing Lelouch.

Raynor seemed to sense his hesitation.

"Kid we need the whole truth or you might as well get your neck ready for Baron Silver's Rune blade," he warned.

Suzaku sighed.

"Alright then," he said taking a deep breath. "Here's what happened..."

-Geass-

Tokyo tower, one of the few structures of the preBritannian Tokyo to survive the invasion completely unscathed. As such the Britannian's had turned it into a monument to Arthas's triumph over the Japanese people. It was a museum to Japan's defeat and Arthas's victory. Kallen hated this place with a passion.

Why the voice had asked her to meet him here was beyond her but she had ignored his request that she come alone. Ohgi had come along with a few others from the resistance.

Ohgi had had an easy time getting in. As soon as Kallen's father had taken her back into his household Naoto had gotten Ohgi to become an Honorary Britannian and be her chauffeur. It allowed him cover whenever they meet at least and kept the resistance movement safe.

Still here she was waiting for the voice to send some sort of sign or message or perhaps appear in person. Maybe it was all a set up by the Britannians? And just who was the voice? Suzaku? If so they was wasting their time. Maybe it was Lelouch? But how had he pulled that stunt with the phone?

Then a tone rang.

_"Attention please,"_ a female voice said. "_Paging Miss Kallen Stadtfeld, Ashford Academy. One of your personal affects has been turned in at the kiosk on the observation deck. I repeat..."_

Kallen didn't need any more. With a speed few would expect of a girl of Kallen's reputation she was on the move. A little over a minute later she reached the kiosk.

To her confusion the woman at the kiosk who she could have sworn had the IQ points of a bowel of Grape fruit gave her a cell phone.

As she moved to rejoin the others however the phone beeped and the word Zero flashed across its display, claiming there was a call waiting from this Zero.

She frowned and flicked it open.

"Hello?" She asked.

_"I want you to board the outbound train on loop line five, and bring your friends," _the voice answered.

"What?"

Minutes later she and the others had boarded the train and were now waiting for the next message from the voice, or Zero as he seemed to identify himself as.

Just as the pa came on about suspicious persons or items the phone vibrated in her fingers and she quickly answered it.

"What now?" She whispered.

_"Face forward and look to your right,"_ he ordered.

Kallen did as she was told turning to see the settlement.

_"What do you see?" _

"The Britannian city," she replied, keeping her voice low but clear. "It was stolen away from us and built on our sacrifice."

_"And on the left?"_

She turned once more to see the ghetto's and devastation wrought by the Britannian. Anger pooled in her heart at the sight of it all.

"I see our city," she answered. "Remnants of a dessicated city after the Britannian's sucked it dry."

_"Good answer,"_ the voice said sounding pleased. _"Now make your way to the front of the train."_

He hung up and Kallen glanced over at Ohgi who was watching her closely. She walked past him giving the smallest of nods. He motioned to Yoshida and Sugiyama how followed after him. It struck her for a moment as odd that nobody seemed to care that a school girl and three Japanese men were making their way towards the front of the train. Tension was getting higher and it took all of her restraint not to lash out at any oddities.

Then as she entered the front car she came to a halt. Standing across the car from her was a figure wrapped in black. Black, a Death Knight's favorite color.

"Was it you?" She asked as they others moved to take up flanking positions. "On the phone?"

"Do you think its a trap?" Yoshida whispered.

The figure did not respond. Kallen felt her frustration start to boil over.

"Well?" She snapped. "Was that you in Shinjuku? Was that cease fire your doing?"

"Hey we're talking to you!" Sugiyama snarled.

Then the car went into a tunnel plunging them into near darkness. The figure turned about to reveal his face masked with a black helmet with a purple beak like center. He was dressed like a noble but wrapped in a black cloak that so completely obscured any skin or features as the render him a mere presence of intimidation and power.

"What do you think of my tour of the Settlement," he asked casually, his voice warped both booming and slightly muffled all at once but with a suave nature to it that was at the same time both enticing and terrifying.

"Tour?" Ohgi balked.

"Ah come on," Sugiyama said. "There's no way it was this joker."

"I wanted you to fully grasp the two," the masked man replied. "The Settlement," he threw out his left atm, "and the ghetto," he finished throwing out his right arm exposing his tailor made garments to their viewing.

"Yeah we know," Ohgi growled stepping forward. "There's a difference between us and them, a very harsh one and that's why we resist them."

"You're wrong."

Ohgi deflated a little at this.

"Britannia will not fall to Terrorism," the masked man stated.

"Fall?"

"It's little better than childish nuisance," the masked man scoffed.

"What was that?" Sugiyama snapped.

"You calling us a bunch of kids?" Yoshida growled.

"You should know your enemy," the masked man replied. "It is not people, but Britannia itself! It is a war you must wage but not on the innocent! Take up your sword, fight for Justice!"

"Oh please," Kallen snarled. "Tha'ts all easy enough to say isn't it? Hiding behind that mask, why should we even trust you?"

"She's right," Ohgi agreed.

"Lose the mask!" Sugiyama jeered.

"If I were to remove this mask and show you my face all hell could break loose," the masked man replied coldly. "If you were captured and revealed my identity your friends and family would be killed by the Britannian's for associating with an Enemy of the Crown."

Enemy of the Crown, that got Kallen's attention. What had this guy done to piss off the Emperor himself?

"However I can understand you not wanting to trust a masked man without proof," the masked man stated. "So you shall bear witness to my power, and if I deliver the impossible than I might have earned your trust."

-Geass-

Captain Raynor leaned back in his chair and gave a long whistle.

"Boy if your lying than I'd say you deserve to live just for being able to spin a yarn like that," he commented.

"Its the truth," Suzaku insisted.

"I didn't say it wasn't," Raynor said holding up a finger. "Personally I believe everything you said. A few parts seem a bit unusual though."

"You mean the girl in the capsule," Suzaku asked.

Raynor nodded. "A whole ghetto to be slaughtered over a capsule with a young girl in it. Either Lankral really liked his prostitutes or something was up with that."

"Maybe she was carrying some vital information or some sort of disease that the Duke wanted to weaponize?" Matt suggested.

"He'd have blood samples in the later case," Raynor replied. "In either case you at least have an aliby to defend yourself with."

"But..." Suzaku started.

"We already got testimony from Professor Asplund and his assistant that matches up with your story," Matt explained. "We've got men looking into the Orc who found you but their having difficulty."

The Lieutenant grimaced. "And in either case however an Orc's testimony would be counted of little worth. I hate to say it Private but you'll be lucky if you get off with an honorable discharge or jail time."

"If that's what the courts decide," Suzaku replied, "then so be it."

"You've got guts kid," Raynor commented, "not many guys your age can face this sort of shit with the kind of calm you've shown so far."

"I don't want anyone else to be hurt," Suzaku answered. "Not on my account."

"There's bound to be someone who would care if you ended up on the gallows," Raynor replied. "Family? Friends? A girl friend?"

"My family and I haven't spoken since I enlisted," Suzaku admitted. "I really don't have many friends even in my unit. As for girl friends..." He briefly thought of Euphemia. "I'm single."

"Well for what its worth," Raynor said, "if this does go south I'll feel sorry for you. You're a good kid."

At that exact moment however the door was thrown open and in stepped several guards and a female Death Knight with sallow skin and blond hair.

"Times up," she said her voice echoing like all Death Knight's.

"Sir Datura," Raynor stated. "I was under the impression that the Court Marshall wasn't until tomorrow."

"Things change Captain Raynor," Datura replied. "Baron Silver wants to make a public display and we need to move him to the courthouse where he will be held until the trial."

"This goes against my clients rights," Matt snapped.

"Take it up with the Baron," Datura replied as the guards pulled Suzaku out of his chair.

"Be that as it may I'm coming with," Raynor said rising to his feet. "If you want to object to that you can take it up with General Duke."

Datura's eyes narrowed and Raynor frowned.

"Fine," she hissed. "Hurry up."

-Geass-

Euphemia could only watch sadly at the horrid display now covering the TV in the private apartments she shared with Lelouch and Nunnally at Ashford academy. Nunnally sat in her wheel chair beside her and she wrapped her fingers around the blind girls hands hoping to find some comfort. She was disappointed.

_"Any moment... any moment now,"_ the news caster stated as the camera's remained focused on a point just out of view of the camera's. Lining the sides of the highway along which Suzaku would be brought to his trial were hundreds of angry looking citizens most likely selected from well to do residents of the Settlement who were considered politically favorable. Lelouch had explained it to her and it had only depressed her more.

_This is wrong_, she thought again. Suzaku couldn't have done it, he wouldn't.

_"I can see them! They have the suspect!" _ The caster reported excitedly as several death knights flanked by Sutherlands appeared surrounding a transport. "Suzaku Kururugi is headed this way!"

There he was trussed up in a straight jacket flanked by two armed guards and a third man with dark hair and beard who seemed to be scowling. People began jeering and taunting Suzaku, it was disgusting.

"Someone do something," she whispered. "Please."

"Euphie," Nunnally whispered giving her hand a tighter squeeze.

_"Voices of scorn, growing ever louder!"_ The newscaster dramatized. _ "Voices bearing testament to a peoples love of their lord and protector, raining judgement down on a terrorist!"_

"Suzaku," Euphie sobbed.

_"Baron Alphonse Silver, integral in settling this case, will be pro-siding over the trail as the representative of his Majesty Arthas me Britannia."_

Then strangely enough the Convoy came to a sudden halt.

_"The procession has stopped!" _The newscaster reported. _ "This is not a scheduled stop, could there have been some sort of accident?"_

Euphie's eyes widened slightly in confusion.

_"There's a vehicle approaching them... its Duke Lankral's personal transport! And its heading straight for the cavalcade!"_

Euphemia hoped against hope then that someone above had been listening.

_"You dare desecrate the Duke's transport!"_ Baron Silver demanded. "_Come out of there!"_

Then the Britannian flag on the front of the transport burst into flames and was engulfed to reveal a single figure, garbed in a black cape and wearing a black mask.

_"I am, Zero!"_

-Geass-

Thus I take the stage proper, Lelouch thought as smirk crossed his face.

All had gone according to plan. Kallen and Ohgi had fabricated the transport quickly enough to let them through whilst Jeremiah's contacts had fabricated for him his attire to his exact specifications. Now he had the center of the stage and the audiences attention. All that was left was to play his plan to its fullest.

He let the silence play out for a moment as the media and the world no doubt went into an uproar and confusion. He drank it in like a fine wine. He noticed Kallen looking more tense than a plate before an earth quake below in the drivers cabin, to her credit she hadn't bolted on him yet. His eyes fell on Suzaku, beaten and confused.

_Time to return the favor Suzaku,_ he thought.

"I've seen enough, Zero." Silver spat opening up his Death Knight's chest cavity to show himself in full plate armor save a helmet. "This show of yours is over!"

He drew out his rune blade and on cue four Sutherlands dropped in from above, surrounding the transport. His cape flapped up about him with the rush of air from the impacts.

"First things first," Silver said. "Why don't you lose that mask?"

Lelouch grinned wickedly under the mask and brought his hand to it as if to remove it. Then his hand shot up and he snapped his fingers. The casing around the sides of the transport fell away to reveal the capsule from shinjuku, or so it was meant to appear. There was a collective gasp and murmuring among the crowd.

"What the," Silver started.

"My lord!" Datura excalimed opening her own cockpit. "Be careful he's got the..."

_Oh yes_, Lelouch thought._ You never saw inside the capsule so you stll think that its a bioweapon._

Suzaku tried to alert them but the man next to him held up a hand silencing him.

"You bastard," Silver choked out with barely controlled fury. He stepped back to allow his cockpit to close.

"You intend to strike?" He asked mockingly. "I think you know full well what this is behind me!"

"Fine," Silver spat. "What are your demands?"

"In exchange for, this for Kururugi."

"Like hell," Silver snarled.

The guards raised their rifles to kill Suzaku but the bearded man drew a revolver.

"Baron Silver," he said. "It's against orders to kill Private Kururugi without so much as a trial."

"I am not handing him over!" Silver snarled. "He murdered Duke Lankral!"

"No!" Lelouch proclaimed. "You are mistaken Silver. He's no murderer."

He noticed out of the corner of his eyes a blond man running up with a camera to get a closer view of him. Perfect.

"The man who killed Lankral," he said before turning his masked face to the present camera. "Was myself!"

There was another collective gasp as Lelouch dropped his bombshell. He had them in the palm of his hands, like the sculpture with his clay or the maestro of an orchestra from hell itself.

"For a single 11," he said, "you'll save scores of precious Britannian's. I find that to be a bargain!"

"He's mad I tell you!" Lankral shrieked. "He'll pay the price for mocking the Death Knights and the Crown!"

"Careful," he chided. "You don't wish the public to learn about Apple do you?"

This caused a measure of confusion amongst the crowd as well as the guards.

He tapped his heel on the roof and Kallen rolled the transport forwards.

"If I die then Apple will go public!" He proclaimed. "If you don't want that to happen..."

"What are you talking about?" Silver asked.

Lelouch brushed his jaw against a button inside his helmet and a slide gave way above his eye to give him a clear line of fire to Silver.

"You will do everything in your power to let us go," he stated smoothly. "Your prisoner as well."

Then he felt his power take effect. Silver stiffened and his face turned from confusion to a scowl.

"Right," the Death Knight stated. "Release the Prisoner!"

"My lord, what are you doing?" Datura demanded.

"Get that man over here!" Silver snapped. "Hand him over, nobody get in his way."

"Baron Silver," Raynor said objecting.

"If Apple goes public we're all done for!" Silver snarled. "Hand that runt over."

The Guards slowly released Suzaku from his bindings and lowered him to the street. Lelouch hopped down gracefully and meet him half way at the feet of one of the Sutherlands.

"So who the hell are you?" Suzaku asked before his shock collar triggered zapping him.

"As I thought, they didn't allow you to speak." Lelouch noted.

"Its time to go Zero," Kallen said keeping her face obscured by the lip of her drivers cap.

"Well then," he said pulling out a trigger. "Its time to go."

He pressed the trigger and thick purple smoke began to engulf the street and screaming started!

"Cowardly bastard!" Datura snarled drawing her rune blade but Silver intercepted her!

With distraction provided Lelouch Grabbed Suzaku and with Kallen leaped over the side of the road. Just in time Ohgi deployed a safety trap to slow their descent into their escape vehicle. As they landed a single round struck the ground inches from Lelouch's helmeted face. He looked up to see Raynor by the Roadside above them with his gun trained on them.

"Drive!" He barked.

-Geass-

Jeremiah waited patiently in the drivers seat of the sedan he'd gotten for Lelouch's plans. Villetta and Kewel would chew his head if they knew he was assisting their master in putting his life in danger. Still his master's orders came first and to hell with the consequences. Unless Lelouch put himself in a down right suicidal position it was not his place to intervene unless his life hung in the balance.

At that moment the passenger side door was flung open and Zero angrily threw himself into the seat and then slammed the door shut.

"Gasp, the Terrorist," Jeremiah said in mock alarm.

"Save it Jeremiah," Lelouch growled removing his mask.

"I take it things did not go as planned with Suzaku," Jeremiah observed starting the engine.

"He's set on doing things by the book," Lelouch growled.

"Well that is his choice," Jeremiah replied shifting into drive and starting them off.

"And I was hoping he would join me by choice," Lelouch shot back. "I know the Shinjuku bunch don't trust me entirely yet and the feeling is mutual. I need people I can trust."

"You can trust me your Highness," Jeremiah assured him.

"Of that I have no doubt," Lelouch stated a slight smile coming to his face.

"That aside do you have some kind of Batman thing your Highness?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Neve rmind."

-Geass-

Back at Ashford Euphemia replayed the footage of Zero's rescue of Suzaku again and again. Not that she needed to as the footage was being plastered on every news network in the world at that moment.

She watched Zero's movements, his manner of speech, everything about him. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you Lulu," she whispered.

She heard the door open.

"That you Sayoko?" She asked. "Nunnally said she wouldn't mind having some dinner. Do you mind."

There was no response. Euphemia opened her eyes and frowned.

"Sayoko?" She asked turning around.

Standing behind her in the door way was a woman with golden eyes and lime green hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger24: And that is the chapter folks. Make of it what you will. Read and review, see you next year.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5:  The Princess and the Witch

**Ranger24: Sorry for the late chapter folks.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Princess and the Witch<p>

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The sand covered deserts of the Arabian peninsula were alive with the thunder of war. The Middle Eastern Federation had been at war with the Holy Britannian Empire for the better part of a year and had been losing the entire time. Its leaders refused to capitulat however even as every army they possessed and every fortress at their defense was destroyed one by one.

Now one last sortie was being sent forth to try and turn the tide of battle. Thirty Bamidas Knightmare Frames lumbered across the desert sands firing their high powered 90mm cannons. Bamidas were slow and heavy but made up for it in armor and fire power. Britannian Sutherlands had to get within 100 meters for their 25mm rifles to even penetrate the Bamidas's hide, while the 90mm cannon could obliterate a Sutherland at ranges over 700 meters.

Thus the Britannian's were sending the more heavily armored Challenger III Longbow tanks in first. Tanks were considered for the most part obsolete by the Britannian Militaries higher ups but some like General Duke still saw the value of a big gun on a moving fortress. The artillery duel however was not really going anywhere.

Of course the Britannian commander had simply sent the Tanks in to waste the MEF's ammo and divert their attention.

The tanks poped smoke obscuring the view of the MEF gunners with a thick white smoke screen. Then out of the smoke roared seventeen violet Gloucesters. The Gloucester was on paper a supped up Sutherland with superior hardware systems, stronger armor, and higher top speed. It had been designed for use by distinguished Knights in the Regular Britannian army. These Glousceters however were not Britannian owned. The Glaston Organization had sallied forth onto the battlefield.

The arrival of the Gloucesters was like an ant hill being kicked over. The Bamidas went into a frenzy throwing themselves into reverse and firing wildly. The Gloucesters deftly evaded the incoming shells, almost mocking the enemy gunners.

So focused on the Gloucesters were the MEF crews that they didn't notice until the first three of their number had been destroyed that they were under fire. High powered depleted Uranium slugs ripped through their armor plating with ease; detonating ammunition stores, power lines, and generators. The Tank smoke screen cleared to reveal their attackers. Ornate Green and Blue colored Knightmares with long 88mm rifles. Britannian Farstriders, the elite limited production 6th generation machines used by only one commander in the entire Britannian army, the dreaded Banshee of Britannia.

Field Marshal of the Britannian Army and Duchess of the Great lakes Sylvanas Windthrope's lips curled into a smirk as she returned her brilliant blue eyes to the scope of her Farstrider's main gun. In the words of most she was as terrifying as she was beautiful. Some equated her to the Gaelic War Goddess Morrigan taking a mortal form. Her long blond hair draped around her face and gave her something a of a cushion between her cheek and the scope.

She pulled the trigger again and another depleted Uranium slug roared forth and gutted another Bamidas. The MEF were routing from the field in complete disarray, easy pickings for Sylvanas's master snipers. Then to seal their fate the Gloucesters of the Glaston Organization were among them, implaing them with their lances. Fire and smoke filled her vision and Sylvanas pulled her eyes from the scope.

_"My lady_," her trusted subordinate Lor'themar Theon stated. "_The Prime Minister of the MEF is offering to surrender unconditionally."_

"Well then it looks like we're done here," Sylvanas replied in her musical voice. "Area 18 established."

_"It would appear so my lady_," Lor'themar replied.

"Alert the Glaston Organization and tell them to make ready to move camp," she ordered.

_"We're moving out?"_

"His Majesty has ordered us to the land of the rising sun."

-Geass-

Lelouch sighed as he at last reached the door to the club house apartment he shared with Euphemia and Nunnally. Jeremiah was putting the car away in the sanctuary along with Lelouch's Zero costume.

_I'm going to do it my way._

Lelouch wanted to hit something, how could Suzaku be so damned naive? He'd been hung out to dry by the Britannian's and yet he refused to strike back against them.

"Welcome home Lelouch."

Lelouch froze his eyes going his wide as dinner plates and his mouth a gape. There sitting at the dining table with Euphemia and Nunnally, enjoying a light cup of tea, was the green haired woman from the capsule. She looked at him with her golden eyes impassively. Euphemia meanwhile wore a knowing smirk on her face.

"We were just talking with Miss C.C about you brother," Nunnally said unaware of Lelouch's state. "She mentioned something about a contract."

Lelouch slowly walked over to the table.

"You didn't promise to marry her did you?"

"Of course not," Lelouch replied keeping his voice even.

"Yes he did," C.C said a smirk crossing her face.

Lelouch then knocked a tea cup from the table and it shattered on the floor.

"Oh darn, C.C spilled on her self," he said faking bemusement. "Better get that cleaned up."

He then grabbed C.C by the arm and half dragged into his bed room. Much to his frustration Euphemia followed after him closing the door behind them. He roughly pushed C.C away from him and drew out his pistol while simultaneously pressing a button on his phone alerting Jeremiah.

"Mind being a little more gentle?" C.C asked in annoyed tones. "After all I was shot recently."

"I figured you would be back," Lelouch growled keeping his gun trained on her. "What do you want?"

"We have a contract," C.C replied.

Lelouch shook his head in annoyance for some reason he was losing the urge to keep his gun trained on the woman.

"Euphemia please leave," Lelouch said turning to his half sister.

He took a step back.

Euphemia's left eye was a light in the same manner his was when he used his power.

"I meant both of you," C.C replied.

"If you're planning on overthrowing Arthas brother you're going to need more help than just Orange and some partisans from Shinjuku," Euphemia stated. "Or should I call you Zero?"

Rather than feel alarmed Lelouch felt a simple calm falling over him. He set his pistol down on the dresser.

"How did you figure it out?" He asked.

"We're family Lelouch," Euphemia replied. "And knowing you like I do, its pretty easy to pick you out even with a mask."

"So how are you enjoying that power I gave you Lelouch?" C.C asked.

"It's helpful," he replied. "Certainly speeding up my plans to defeat Arthas by several years."

"You mean you've been planning to dress up like Batman and take on the Death Knights for some years now?" Euphemia asked raising an eyebrow.

Before Lelouch could answer the Book shelf slide open and Jeremiah rushed with an MP5 in hand. He quickly leveled his gun on C.C.

"Jeremiah stand down!" Lelouch ordered.

The bodyguard lowered his weapon.

"I see the data we got from Duke Lankral was true," Jeremiah observed.

Lelouch sighed.

"Jeremiah there's a broken tea cup in the dining room, please clean it up and get Nunnally into bed," he ordered. "Then please meet us down in the sanctuary."

"Don't you mean the Batcave?" C.C teased.

-Geass-

Aboard the Glaston organizations private G-1 Mobile base the Organizations feared field commander, Marlene Velmount stepped inside her private quarters. She set herself down on the couch with a sigh and put her fingers to her eyes. She removed the Amber contacts revealing her true violet irises. She then removed the Midnight black wig she wore and released her dark pink locks from her hair net. Last of all she peeled away the Bio-mechanical mask stripping away the face of Marlene Velmount and once more becoming Cornelia li Britannia, former 2nd Princess to the Holy Britannian Empire and fourth in line of succession.

She longed for these relaxed moments when she could literally let her hair down. She had difficulty concealing her satisfaction when she had received word that they would be leaving for Area 11 within hours.

_Japan_, the part of her mind that always spoke like Euphemia corrected. She waved that little part off for the moment.

It had been nearly two years since she had last seen Euphemia, Lelouch, and Nunnally in person but it felt like more. Months of campaign, war, and death had blurred some of her memory but they remained fixtures in her mind. If she meet this Zero character she wasn't sure if she'd shoot him or kiss him.

"Gasp," a sly female voice said from the door way. "Cornelia li Britannia, here amongst the Glaston Organization."

"Cut it out Nonette," Cornelia growled.

Nonette Enneagram, Cornelia's long time friend and ally smirked as she joined her former classmate on the couch.

"I take it you're excited about our up coming trip to Japan," she said. "Looking forward to visiting with your siblings?"

"You know that I hardly ever see them," Cornelia replied. "Still this isn't a vacation Nonette."

"Says you," Nonette replied. "I personally plan on sampling some of the local cuisine."

"Good luck finding a sushi place in the Tokyo settlement," Cornelia replied with a snort of laughter.

"Who says I'm looking for fine dining?" Nonette said with a wink. "How old is that brother of yours?"

"Lelouch?" Cornelia asked perplexed. "He'd be about 17 now."

"Well if he's anything like Scheinzel I can't wait to," Nonette licked her lips. "Get acquainted with him."

Cornelia's eyebrows shot up in shock.

Nonette laughed.

"Oh come off it!" She said between chuckles. "I'm just messing with you!"

Cornelia glared at her. If there was one thing that bugged Cornelia about Nonette, well aside from her flippant nature around royalty, it was her promiscuity, and attracion to younger men.

"How you don't have Syphilis yet I'll never know," she growled.

"Oh Nelly," Nonette said with Cheshire grin. "It's a simple matter of picking your catch properly. If they're over forty don't even go near it."

-Geass-

Once Jeremiah arrived in the sanctuary things finally got back into motion.

"How did you find us?" Lelouch asked.

"We're connected now," C.C replied. "Its not a precise thing and its not always reliable but it pointed me in the right directions."

"Can you be more specific?" Jeremiah growled.

"I used a little thing called a phone book," she deadpanned. "Lelouch isn't exactly a common name."

"Why exactly did you come looking for me?" Lelouch asked.

"As I said we have a contract," C.C replied. "And I want to make sure that you live up to your end of the bargain."

"And you made this deal with Euphemia as well?"

"Not quiet the same," C.C answered. "Her jobs to make sure you full fill my contract with you."

Lelouch frowned, furrowing his brow.

"Is C.C your real name or just a nickname?" Lelouch asked.

"I haven't used my real name in so long I've almost forgotten it," she admitted. "But C.C is fine."

"And just how old are you?"

"No isn't that rude," C.C replied. "Don't you know a gentlemen isn't supposed to ask that sort of a question."

Lelouch dropped the matter.

"Its not exactly safe for you to be here," he noted.

"I'm not placing you lot in any danger you aren't already in," C.C replied. "Besides its not the whole military hunting me, just a small faction of it."

She stood up and stretched.

"Now I'm rather tired, we can continue this in the morning."

Then before anyone could stop her she walked over to the elevator and took it right back up to the apartment.

Lelouch shook his head incredulous.

"Euphie," he began.

"Before you start I'm still not sure what my power entirely is," she said cutting him off. "You're the only person I've used it on."

"What can you tell me about so far?"

"It effects peoples emotions and through that their mood," Euphemia replied. "Certainly stopped you from shooting C.C back up there."

"And can you use it multiple times per person?" He asked.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Might as well try it."

"Wait you're not going to..."

The power flashed in her left eye and a moment later Lelouch felt his spirits inexplicably rise. It was like Nunnally started walking again or Milly cancelled the Cross dressers ball.

"How do you feel?" Euphemia asked.

"Great," he admitted.

"Good," Euphemia replied but for some reason her smile faltered slightly.

"Something wrong?" Lelouch asked.

"Nothing," she answered quickly. "I'm just a little tired."

Lelouch nodded in agreement as Euphemia released her power.

"Jeremiah I suggest you turn in for the night," he said turning back to the body guard. "Keep this from Kewel and Villeta for the moment. If they ask about C.C tell them she's a stray."

"As you wish your highness," Jeremiah replied with a bow.

The two Britannian royals took their leave of Jeremiah returning to the lift. Lelouch hit the button for his room while Euphemia leaned against the wall.

"Lelouch," she said suddenly. "Thank you."

The former Eleventh Prince smiled.

"What do you plan on doing with that power of yours?" He asked.

"Whatever I can," she replied. "Even if I'm just making excuses to cover your back."

He nodded appreciatively, it would certainly smooth things over.

"So what happened with you and Kallen?"

He did a double take.

"Pardon?" He said regaining himself.

"Red head with the blue eyes," Euphemia said with a smile of her own. "What exactly were you doing with her when we found you?"

He shook his head in annoyance.

"She was in Shinjuku with the resistance," he replied.

Now it was Euphemia's turn to look shocked.

"What?" She thundered.

"The whole sick girl routine is an act," Lelouch explained. "She's half Japanese and a member of the Shinjuku resistance cell I worked with."

"The Stadtfeld heiress is half Japanese and a partisan," she whispered. "She might be nearly as good an actor as you Lelouch."

"When someone can out preform me I'll run a marathon," Lelouch replied.

"I'm holding you to that," she warned.

The door opened and the two stepped out.

"What the heck are you doing?" Lelouch demanded.

"Trying to sleep," C.C growled wrapped in Lelouch's bedsheets. "A gentlemen would sleep on the floor."

Euphemia burst out laughing while Lelouch ground his teeth in frustration.

-Geass-

The perks of being the ruler of a third of the world were something Arthas partook in sparingly. His father had been a man of moderation; he took only one wife, drank only what was polite, rarely poured his wealth into luxuries, and kept only as many servants as was needed to maintain his estates and family comfortably. Arthas had tried to follow his fathers example but certain temptations bested him at times. One of these was his love of horses.

He had taken an interest in Horse breeding in his youth and thus when he had overthrown Charles zi Britannia he had significantly increased the size of the Royal stables. He often assisted the stable hands in their work tending to the magnificent beasts. He had horses from across the world all with perfectly maintained coats and flawless hooves.

Of course Arthas's favorite had been a beast he had known since his childhood. A gleaming white Stallion Arthas had named Invincible. Invincible alone among Arthas's horses could stand to be in the presence of Frostmourne for long.

As he rode the mighty horse along his private track he noted several men awaiting by the finish line. He shook his head in annoyance. Could he not get ten minutes to himself? Invincible thundered across the line all to soon and Arthas slowed the horse to a trot. He turned and rode Invincible back over to his guests and waiting stable hands.

"Prime Minister," he greeted. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Prime Minister Arcturus Mengsk was striking man who carried himself with dignity that verged on arrogance. He had been the first noble to swear himself to Arthas's service and thus had been rewarded with great wealth and power.

"Your Majesty," Mengsk said with a bow. "I apologize for the interruption but urgent matters require your attention."

Arthas dismounted Invincible, stroking the Stallions neck twice before allowing the stable hands to lead the horse away.

"Clearly," he replied motioning Mengsk to follow him. They entered into Arthas Locker room. Two servants hurried forward and removed his riding jacket.

"I understand you've transferred Field Marshal Windthrope from the front to Area 11," Mengsk said as Arthas stepped behind a partition and removed his sweaty garments.

"Correct," Arthas replied. "Not her forces in the Middle East besides her Farstriders and those Glaston Mercenaries however."

"A sound descion," Mengsk agreed. "Mind however that EU and Chinese Federation might feel uncomfortable with such a move."

"Lankral," Arthas said stepping into a shower and instantly being bombarded with crystal clear water. "Was a fool glutton. I gave him an army to put down the rebels in Area 11 and he had them sit on their asses. Marshal Windthrope has orders to crush any and all resistance with impunity."

"That aside there is the matter of Code R."

Arthas's spine screamed with a sudden pain. He doubled over gritting his teeth.

"Frostmourne," he barked.

Wrapping himself in a towel a servant rushed in carry Frostmourne in its sheath. The chill of the blade was so great that the servant had to wear three sets of gloves. The moment Arthas wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the sword the pain relaxed.

He stepped back out to the cover of the partition as he felt his masters presence fill him with his icy might. And when he opened his mouth his master spoke.

**"**_**Code R is to be dealt with all digression**__,"_ his master rumbled. "_**Focus on Zero and you shall find Code R."**_

Then the presence left him and Arthas wiped the cold sweat from his forehead.

"As the master commands," Arthas said.

"As you wish your Majesty," Mengsk said with a bow. "There is also the matter of succession."

Arthas sighed pulling on a bathrobe.

"You know my answer on the issue," he said.

"Be that as it may, the nobility get antsy when there is no heir to the throne. If the worst should happen who would carry on your work?"

"Find me a woman I can tolerate to some degree and then we'll talk," Arthas growled his mood growing dark. The only woman he had ever loved had been dead for nearly two decades now.

-Geass-

The next morning Lelouch woke up with a sore back from having slept on the couch, something Euphemia had found insanely funny. After breakfast Euphemia had excused herself claiming she had made plans she had no intention of skipping out on. As to what these plans were Lelouch had failed to get a straight answer out of her. Thus he was left with C.C who was proving difficult to wrangle information out of on his own.

The news channels were alive with reports of violence and uprising throughout the islands, rebels spurred into action by Zero's sudden appearance and daring rescue of Suzaku. The rest were all discussing Zero and the implications of his actions. Lelouch felt some degree of satisfaction.

For to long he had danced to the tune of the world, a world he despised. Now he had interrupted that dance, changed the beat and tempo leaving everyone else to find their footing in the chaos.

"So what does a computer company have to do with the Death Knights?" C.C ask biting into a slice of pizza.

To Lelouch's chagrin C.C had ordered pizza with his credit card. And not one pizza or just a pizza, but five extra large pizza's with bread sticks and dipping sauce. Scheinzel would probably have a word with him about budgeting during their next conference.

"Pardon?" Lelouch asked.

C.C responded by tossing him a magazine. Lelouch quickly found the article she had been referring to.

"Apple Incorporated, under investigation for possible link to Terrorist Zero," he read a loud. He practically burst out laughing, was IBI so incompetent they investigated a company half the world away for links to him. Regardless he was a PC guy.

"You find it amusing?" C.C asked.

"You know for someone who isn't willing to answer any questions you sure ask a lot of them," Lelouch replied dryly, tossing aside the magazine.

"If you don't want to answer my questions you don't have to, just as I don't," C.C said in her impassive tone.

"First off," he started, "there was no Apple, it's just something I made up for the hell of it. Second, the more they claim to be comrades of mine the easier it is the divide them with suspicion."

C.C smirked setting down her slice of pizza to resume her reading. Lelouch stood up, his classes would start in a half hour.

"Everyone on Earth is looking for you," she commented. "Because of you, the world is going though an upheaval. So is this it? Is this what you wanted to see?

"No," he admitted pulling on his jacket. "This uproar is simply a means to an end."

He turned to her, his face deathly serious. "The world is about to descend into greater chaos."

-Geass-

Half days were such wonderful things, even more so that she had no classes for the day. Of course if Kewel, Jeremiah, or Villetta were to find out where exactly she had decided to go they would have thrown a fit. She had gone to the Department of Justice building with the intention of supporting Suzaku during his trial. Now she was hoping to catch him as he was released.

Unfortunately she was running into trouble with the desk clerk.

"I'm sorry miss but your not listed as one of Private Kururugi's emergency contacts or family," the clerk stated. "In any case this is a military tribunal, you can't go in."

"Can't you make an exception?" She asked.

The clerk shook his head.

"I'm afraid not."

"Can you at least tell me what court room he's in?" Euphemia asked.

The clerk typed a few keys on his computer.

"Court room B-19," he answered. "If you want you can wait outside the room until the proceedings are over."

Euphemia nodded.

"Thanks I'll do that."

The Clerk printed out a visitor's ID for her and handed it over.

"The court rooms up stairs on the south side of the building," the clerk explained helpfully.

"Thank you," Euphemia said brightly, starting off.

-Geass-

Suzaku kept his breathing steady as the assorted officers of his jury filled back into the Courtroom. It had been so fast, first he had been questioned about Zero and he had told them everything that he knew which was jack nothing. Then they had begun the proceedings with the Prosecution giving a weak statement that could be summed up as saying that he had abandoned his post in battlefield situation. The Representative of the Death Knights, Sir Datura spent the entire hearing glaring at him.

Then Matt had delivered his defense presenting Suzaku's testimony reporting that he had been hit by sniper fire in the ghetto and saved by an Orc and brought to the Glaston Organization. Shockingly enough a gruff old Orc named Saurfang had been brought in and confirmed the statements. Matt had then waxed on of Suzaku's actions piloting the Lancelot and of how he basically saved the whole of Lankral's forces at Shinjuku. Lloyd and Cecile were strangely absent with Raynor explaining that Lloyd had apparently over slept and they wouldn't arrive for sometime.

Now the judge was calling everyone to sit and the head Jury a Major Aker rose to his feet to present the verdict.

"We the Jury find Private Suzaku Kururugi, guilty of the charge of Dereliction of duty," he stated. "However considering his actions during the actions in Shinjuku the Jury requests mercy from the court."

The Judge nodded.

"Private Kururugi, rise."

Suzaku stood up without hesitation.

"In the name of his Majesty, Emperor Arthas me Britannia, you are hereby given an honorable Discharge from the Royal Britannian Army. You shall receive all final pay and all benefits fitting of a soldier of the Empire." The Judge stated.

Suzaku felt his heart plummet, he wasn't getting executed but his plan had been wrecked now.

"On a personal note," the judge added. "I would like to thank you private Kururugi, my son was in the unit that was sent into Shinjuku. You saved his life."

Then he banged his gavel.

"Case dismissed."

Suzaku stood there staring at the judges throne for about a minute before he felt a hand set itself upon his shoulder. He looked up to see Captian Raynor standing over him.

"Come on kid," he said. "Lets get you out of here."

He lead Suzaku out followed by Matt and the Orc Saurfang.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep you in Private," Matt apologized.

"Its no trouble," Suzaku assured him, lying through his teeth.

"No it ain't," Raynor muttered. "We need men like you."

"Sir-"

"You've got your morality still," Raynor cut him off. "Most soldiers, you say shoot and they shoot. Normally that's a good thing, but when officers are ordering massacres someone needs to stand up and object."

"But they said it was poison gas," Suzaku objected.

"We both know that's bull by your own story," Raynor replied. "I'm going to keep my ear to the ground about this business."

Suzaku sighed leaning against a wall.

"Did I do the right thing?" He asked. "I fought the guys who were protecting those people."

"Never ask yourself that question."

The speaker was neither Raynor or Matt but Saurfang. The old orc watched him with dark red eyes that help all the weariness of a long life.

"Doubt yourself once and you shall always doubt yourself," Saurfang growled. "In battle there is no place for doubt."

"Are you saying I shouldn't care?" Suzaku demanded.

"No," Saurfang replied. "The dead will remember you forever and you them. They will never leave you be, but you cannot let them dominate you or you shall join them."

With that the Orc saluted Raynor and walked away, leaving Suzaku with his thoughts.

"You need a lift somewhere?" Raynor asked.

Suzaku shook his head.

"I don't have anywhere to go," he replied.

Raynor sighed and then extended a hand.

"Like I said before, you're a good man Kururugi, don't lose that." He said.

Suzaku took his hand and shook it.

"Its been a pleasure working with you Captian Raynor," he said. "You as well Lieutenant Horner."

"Take care of yourself Kururugi," Matt replied.

-Geass-

Euphie was completely lost. She had managed to find her way to the second floor but had gotten lost in the grid like maze of hallways and court rooms.

_Darn it, where's a sign? _She thought frustrated.

She rounded a corner and bumped into somebody.

"I'm terribly sorry," she said looking up.

She froze, her blood turning to ice in fear.

Standing over her was a female Death Knight with sallow skin and blond hair. She recognized her from Lelouch's debut the previous night, one of Baron Silver's subordinates!

"Watch where you're-"

Euphemia bolted running helter skelter down the hall!

"Hey hold it!" The Death Knight called after her.

Euphemia hardly paid attention to where she was going, her heart pounding in her throat with fear. She couldn't find the stairs! She rounded another corner and found herself heading straight for a window. She skidded to a halt a the window. She was cornered! She could hear the sound of the Death Knight's pounding feet on the floor.

Desperate, she unlocked the window and threw it open. She saw some one below but was already perched on the sill.

"Out of the way please!" She called before jumping hoping to god she didn't die. The person she was falling on looked up as she fell and she realized she was wearing a skirt. She pushed it closed. "Look out below!"

Instead of striking hard stone strong arms caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" A male voice asked.

"No, I'm-"

She and her rescuer gasped as they saw each others faces.

"Suzaku," she whispered.

"Euphie?" Suzaku wondered surprise etched on his face.

Then comprehension dawned on him as he seemed to put two and two together.

"Follow me," he said setting her on the ground and pulling her through bushes down onto the side walk.

-Geass-

Passing periods were no longer the relaxed moments Lelouch had been used to for so long.

He sat in one of the many courtyards at Ashford Academy with his eyes glued to a laptop. He was going over everything they had stolen from Duke Lankral again all of it coded in form of writing he had invented for such files. He had everything on Lankral's government and military forces. Deployments, supplies, disciplinary reports, requisition forms, budget statements, personal notes between the commanders.

Lankral's administration was as dirty as could be, filled with cronies and friendly nobles. His officers were even more criminal, supplies and equipment came up missing with noticeable enough patterns to confirm that Lankral was stealing his own equipment and selling it to arms dealers, mercenaries, drug cartels, and private militia's that were loyal to him. It was sickening but not all that surprising.

He felt no remorse at Lankral's death and now he grew ever more disgusted with the man.

"Hey Lelouch?"

He glanced up to see Kallen standing in front of him looking rather uncomfortable.

_Lord tell me I haven't gone and gotten another woman trying to get my affections_, he thought. Shirely was able to keep herself in check out of sheer embarrassment but some of his other 'admirers' were a tad more brazen. For his last birthday Jeremiah had actually slipped him a box of rubbers to his chagrin.

"What's up?" He asked.

"You know a few things about computers right?" She asked before pulling the Cell Phone he had given her, correction Zero had given her. He put on a mask of curiosity as he took it, setting aside his laptop.

"Something from an admirer?" He asked.

"Sort of," she replied. "I was hoping you might be able to tell me who was calling me on it."

Perfect, he thought. What better way to throw her off the scent than to be the one doing the investigating.

"It might be tricky," he admitted. "If your admirer was being careful they probably used a disposable phone, use it for a short while then trash it."

Kallen sighed.

"I see," she admitted. "Thanks for the help."

Lelouch was about to reply but he froze, eyes widening in alarm. C.C was wandering about the yard in the same clothes he had lent Kallen after the Shower incident.

Kallen noticed his expression and frowned.

"What are you-"

Before she could turn her head to see C.C, Lelouch grabbed her by the face. Her eyes went wide as dinner plates in shock and alarm.

"Sorry but I need your help with something," he said. Then before she could stop him he pressed his lips against hers. He made sure that he held her in place until C.C had wandered off.

The moment he released Kallen she slapped him hard across the face, eyes incensed with fury.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She snarled.

"Sorry," he apologized again. "Its just this crazy girl whose been stalking me saw us. I was hoping if she saw me with another woman she'd give up the chase."

She slapped him again.

"You think that makes it alright to force yourself on a girl?" She snapped.

"Not really," he admitted.

Utterly furious she snatched the phone back from him and stormed off, furious.

Lelouch rubbed his red and sore cheeks. Damn but Kallen had a slap that felt more like a sucker punch. C.C was going to pay for this one.

-Geass-

They ran for about five minutes hearts pounding, not looking back once. When they came to small park they came to a halt, panting heavily. Suzaku motioned to a nearby bench and they collapsed onto it with labored breaths.

"What on earth possessed you to go to a government building?" Suzaku asked finally.

"I," Euphemia felt her cheeks turn red. "Wanted to see you."

"You could just call next time," Suzaku chastised. "I'm in the phone book."

"I had to see you in person," she replied. "With all thats happened, I had to know you were okay."

"Not that I don't appreciate the thought but this was down right crazy."

"Since when have I ever done the 'sensible thing' as you and Lelouch put it?"

At this they both laughed, laughed until it hurt. When they finally stopped they sat there smiling.

"Its been seven years," Suzaku said. "How have you been?"

"Oh you know," she replied. "Dodging Death Knights, hiding out from the law, failing physics."

"I have a feeling somebody chewed you out over that."

"Not so much me as Lelouch," she admitted. "Cornelia nearly tore his head off telling him to help me pass the class or she'd come on down and castrate him."

Suzaku shuddered remembering Cornelia's intimidating manners. He doubted that the threat had been idle.

"And was all that back there?" He asked.

Euphemia looked suddenly uncomfortable.

"I bumped into a Death Knight," she admitted.

Suzaku muttered a curse in his native language under his breath as Euphemia threw up her hands.

"Look I panicked, that's all." She assured him. "I don't think she recognized me but I figured it was best not to let her get a good look."

"You're lucky there aren't many images of you available to the public," Suzaku muttered. "Just that one baby picture I think right?"

"Not exactly my best," Euphemia noted. "But yes."

Suzaku sighed leaning back.

"I'd better get you home," he said. "I'm sure your guardians will be freaking out."

"Not true," Euphemia noted. "Seeing as how Lelouch, Nunnally, and I never made public debuts we're able to move about mostly undetected. So long as they know were out there's no trouble."

"All the same its probably for the best," Suzaku replied.

"But we haven't seen each other in seven years," Euphemia objected. "We could at least catch up a little."

"Euphie-"

"Please," she said putting on her most persuasive pout face.

Suzaku sighed.

"Alright fine," he said a smile coloring his face.

At that moment Suzaku felt sharp teeth penetrate his ankles. He gave a yelp of pain and looked down to see a gray cat biting him.

"Oh hello there!" Euphemia exclaimed.

The cat released Suzaku and then meowed at the former Princess.

"Meow?" Euphemia asked.

The cat meowed back.

"Meow meow."

Another returned meow.

"Your just adorable aren't you," Euphemia said picking up the cat.

"Ask him whats his problem is with my ankles," Suzaku muttered while checking the tiny incisions in his skin.

-Geass-

Minutes after the disaster with Kallen, Lelouch finally cornered C.C on the roof.

"Are you insane?" He snarled. "You can't just go walking around!"

"Since when did I have to answer to you?" C.C asked not looking at him. "Besides I didn't leave the school grounds or anything."

"Nobody can know that you are here," Lelouch growled. "This school already has enough problems."

"Like you and your two sisters?"

He glared at her.

"The Ashford family certainly is risking a great deal by letting you all stay here," she commented. "You do know what would happen if Arthas found out there were three members of Royal family staying here don't you?"

"Of course I do!" He snapped. "Every student, every teacher, every staff and faculty member would be considered an enemy of the State and would be executed by the Death Knights. They'd butcher everyone on the school grounds down to the last man, woman, or child then burn the bodies and the school to the ground. And then they'd say it was a fire or terrorist attack that destroyed the school. No one would know, no one would dare investigate any further because the Death Knights would assert their jurisdiction and imprison or execute anyone who asked to many questions."

She did not answer him so he took it as his cue to continue speaking.

"The Ashford's know this and even so they shelter us. So we're ever grateful to them."

"What is that girl doing?" She suddenly asked.

Lelouch walked over to the railing and followed her gaze a female student below who was scratching a line into the bricks.

"Ah," he said his mood lightening slightly. "She's doing it again."

""Doing what?" C.C asked.

"I Geassed her to scratch a mark on that wall everyday," he explained.

"Geass?"

"The name of the power I have. That's what I heard when we first made contact," he answered.

"Testing out how long it last?" She asked.

"I need to know the specs of my weapon don't I?" He replied. "So behave or I'll try it on you."

"You think it would work... on me?" She asked.

"Won't know until I try."

-Geass-

"What do you he's gone?" Lloyd asked incredulously.

He and Cecile had only just arrived at the court house to find Captain Raynor and Lieutenant Horner still present but Suzaku long gone.

"I told you," Raynor replied as Matt worked on the door of a trailer truck. "He's gone already, discharged and everything."

"You just had to sleep in," Cecile muttered.

"Well if I don't get my forty winks I look terrible," Lloyd said in his defense.

Cecile sighed in frustration.

"Do you know where he went?" She asked.

"One of the guards said he saw him run off with some pink haired girl," Raynor answered.

"Got it sir!" Matt called throwing up the door. Lloyd's eyes light up like a child on Christmas morning.

"Is that a Vulture?" He asked excitedly.

Raynor grinned. "You know it, my personal ride."

The Vulture bike was a recently released Assault scout bike. It had sturdy armor built for deflecting incoming projectiles, automatic grenade launchers loaded on the underside of bike, Anti Personnel mine layer, and a miniature jet engine capable of getting the bike up to 170 MPH and 30 Miles to the gallon. The bike was painted a blue green color and clearly had some modifications.

"My pride an joy," Raynor said brightly. "Customized to my own specifications, top speed 180 MPH, switched out the frag grenades for 40mms, the Anti Personnel Mines for Spider Anti Tank mines."

Lloyd, who had a love for all kinds of machines and when he saw something new and fancy he turned into even more of six year old than he normally seemed. Cecile sighed in annoyance.

"Lloyd focus," she growled.

"Magnetic suspension?" He asked ignoring her.

"You know it," Raynor answered.

"Lloyd."

"Titanium Ceramic?"

"Actually Neo Steel."

"Lloyd."

"Really? That stuffs rather expensive."

"You're telling me, cost me half a years salary."

"Lloyd!" Cecile snapped finally getting his attention. "Focus on finding the pilot for the very expensive Knightmare frame we spent several Billion pounds developing!"

Lloyd sighed with remorse.

"Yes, yes," he muttered stepping away from Raynor's bike with a last look of longing. "Where exactly did Private Kururugi run off to?"

-Geass-

"So wait," Suzaku said as they walked down the streets of one of the more high class shopping districts. They had picked him up a pair of sun glasses to help hide his face. "She actually forced Lelouch to wear a dress, heels, wig, and a pair of fake breasts?"

"Yep," Euphemia answered grinning. "Milly's made it a staple ever since that Lelouch always has to dress up like that for every cross dressers ball."

"Prove it," Suzaku said a grin spreading across his face.

Euphemia pulled out her cell phone and brought up her pictures gallery. "Here you go."

There on the tiny screen was Lelouch dressed in a high society dress, with hair that went down to his rear, complete with lip stick and eyeshadow. Suzaku couldn't help himself but burst out laughing at his friends expense.

"It gets better," Euphie said holding up a hand barely holding in her own laughter. "Several guys have actually confused him for a woman before. Milly once had him pretend to actually be a woman once and the two of them went on a date."

Suzaku had to stop and brace himself against a wall he was laughing so much.

"He stopped him just before the kiss," she added still laughing. "Poor Lelouch came home with a black eye that night!"

They laughed so much that people were stating to stare at them and whisper. Suzaku had to remember to keep his glasses steady. Once they finally regained control of themselves Suzaku straightened.

"So anymore stops you want to make?" He asked.

Euphemia frowned putting a finger to her lip.

"Well..." she said hesitantly. "If you could..."

"Could what?" Suzaku asked.

"Take me to Shinjuku."

Twelve minutes later they were there. Though nearly a week had passed since the battle the smell of death still hung about the ghetto. It was a depressing sight. Shinjuku had been starting to make some progress towards recovery before the battle. It seemed a life time ago that he had driven the Lancelot into battle here trying to stop a battle that was rapidly escalating out of control. Knowing what it had been fought over he felt sick in his stomach. He hoped that Captain Raynor found and brought, whoever had been working with Lankral on whatever project the girl in capsule had been involved, to justice.

"It's so," Euphie whispered struggling to find words to express her feelings. "Wrong."

"Of course its wrong," Suzaku muttered. "Innocent people died."

"You were in Shinjuku weren't you?" She asked. "I can't imagine what it was like."

"I was out cold for most of it," he admitted. "But it was terrible."

He motioned to a shot up apartment complex, riddled with craters from shells and explosives.

"The Terrorists stole some Sutherlands and started a counter attack. Lots of soldiers got killed." He said. He'd wanted to lots of good soldiers but Raynor and Saurfang's words had stopped him. "The Sutherlands were taken out but..."

He turned away from the apartment building and saw a work team carrying away a group of body bags. Were they civilians? Soldiers? Terrorists? He couldn't tell. But whoever they had been he could feel their ghosts eyes upon him, accusing him, cursing him.

"What is it?" Euphemia asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"They were shooting civilians," he said his teeth clentched. "Not the Terrorists, the Britannians." He turned to face her. "It wasn't a gas leak Euphie, it was a purge. Because the Terrorists stole something Duke Lankral was keeping a secret, hundreds, maybe thousands of people were killed."

Euphemia's eyes were filled with surprise and horror.

"They just killed them?" She whispered.

"People who didn't do anything, they were just in the way," Suzaku said bitterly. "And I get called a damn hero by the Judge for stopping the counter attack that probably saved the ghetto. I'm just as complicit in their deaths even if I didn't pull the trigger."

He turned away from her again, not wanting to face her.

Then she wrapped her fingers around his, and pure comfort seemed to radiate from her grasp.

"Suzaku," she said firmly. "You did not kill anyone."

The statement was so matter of fact and so firm that when he looked at her again she seemed more like her older sister than he remembered. She was still the same girl he'd known seven years ago, always thinking of others and following her heart. But there was a steel there, strength she kept hidden unless it was truly needed.

"Euphie I-," he started.

"Hey look at this!" A male voice called.

They turned to see several young Britannian men, high school or college age probably, milling around a statue that was riddled with bullet holes.

"Soelkraft 8 guage," one of them observed. "You think thats Eleven or Britannian."

"My monies on the Elevens," another replied. "God knows where they got that kinda fire power, those things are so illegal they're nearly extinct."

"Serves 'em right then if they're packing that kinda heat," the third commented.

"Great," Suzaku muttered. "Gun Otaku's picking over a battlefield looking for suvivoners."

Then things decided to escalate. Three Japanese guys who looked like they were part of some gang rushed the Britannians looking ready for a fight. One of them, a red weasel faced red head threw a punch at one of the Britannians knocking the camera he was holding to the ground.

"Oh dear," Euphie muttered.

"Get the hell out of here!" The red haired man roared at the surprised Britannians. "You bastards aren't welcome!"

"Damnit," Suzaku growled before breaking into a run towards the potential brawl.

"What the hells wrong with you man!" One of the Britannians demanded of the red head.

"Mind your own bussiness you Eleven," another said.

"What did you just call me!" The Red head snarled.

"Eleven! Your a beaten dog trying to look tough," the Britannian said.

"I'm Japanese, bastard!" The Red head snapped. "You hear me dumbass, or has all that inbredding gone to your hearing?"

"Stop! No violence!" Suzaku shouted rushing in and tackling the red haired men. They crashed to the ground and the red haired man cursed.

"Get off me you ass!" He shouted, shoving Suzaku off him.

As he did the sun glasses slipped off revealing his face properly. Japanese and Britannians a like did a double take.

"Shit," one of the Britannian whispered. "Its the guy who killed Duke Lankral."

"You ass," one of his friends hissed. "That was Zero, don't you watch the damn news?"

"Let's get out of here," the red haired japanese man growled to his comerades. "I hear treason is contagious."

The Japanese stalked off throwing dirty looks over their shoulders and flipping the bird at the the Britannians and Suzaku.

Suzaku checked over his shoulder for Euphie. Sure enough she was hurrying over to join him. She looked strangely worn out of a woman who was only running a few dozen yards. Just as she reached them the Britannian who'd dropped the camera cursed.

"Look what they did to my Camera," he moaned showing that is lense had been shattered.

"Why didn't you stop them sooner?" One of the other Britannians demanded of Suzaku.

"So much for Honorary-."

Then Euphemia stormed up to the man and slapped him so hard across the face that he nearly fell over backwards.

"Are you serious?" She demanded her voice strangely even. "He saves you guys from getting mugged and you go ahead and insult him because you dropped your camera? Get out of here. Now."

The Britannians, surprisingly terrified of Euphemia of all people, turned and ran for it without a second glance.

"You didn't have to do that," Suzaku stated somberly.

Euphie turned to face him, her face crest fallen and her eyes somber.

"I know," she whispered. "But you need to stand up for yourself more often and they were being absolutly horrid."

"You get used to it," Suzaku replied.

Euphie sighed bringing her right hand over her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"I'm sorry I asked you to bring me here," she said quietly. "It wasn't right of me to open fresh wounds on you."

"Euphie," he said sadly. "Its okay, you didn't know."

At that moment there was an explosion out in the ghetto!

Then as if on que a truck pulled up a top the hill and Cecile clambered out.

"Suzaku," she called.

"Miss Cecile," he exclaimed running back up the slope, followed by Euphie. "What's going on?"

"The Death Knights are trying to kill Captian Raynor," Lloyd answered leaning out the window. "Best we get out of here and leave them to it."

"What!"

"They were hoping to at least get you jail time or some thing," Cecile answered. "Raynor set up your defense so they want him dead for revenge."

"On the bright side," Lloyd added cheerfully. "Your out of job and we still need a pilot for the Lancelot, consider yourself hired by the Glaston Organization. We'll work out contract issues later."

"For once Lloyd's right," Cecile said. "We need to leave now, both of you get in!"

"Wait!" Suzaku said his face suddenly settling into stoic determination. "Lloyd, wouldn't this be a good chance to get combat data for the Lancelot?"

Lloyd smirked.

"You'd be going up against Death Knight's," he noted. "They won't give a damn if your with us. Think you can take them?"

"Yes," Suzaku answered firmly.

"Suzaku," Euphie said. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to do this," Suzaku answered firmly turning back to face the ghetto.

-Geass-

"To use my geass… I'll need to have direct eye contact with the subject. Transparent objects like eyeglasses present no problem. The effective range is a proximally two hundred and 70 meters, and the subject appears to have no memory of events before, during, or after the power has been used. I think this is due to damage by the geass interfering with the brain of the subject. Also if the signal is optical I can reflect it."

Lelouch and C.C were back in his room. C.C was lying on the bed again while Lelouch was at his desk. Absently he wondered where Euphemia had run off to. He pushed the thought aside, if she was in danger she'd call in Kewel or Villetta to come and rescue her. And there was of course her geass.

"For someone who has had geass only a few days, you sure do know how to use it well," C.C observed.

Lelouch stepped out of his chair to look outside the window looking down at Sayoko and Nunnally carrying on the conversation. "My opponent is an empire that controls more than one third of the entire world. There's no such thing as being too careful."

"I'd understand your purpose if you were a 11, but you're a Britannian, aren't you?" she asked. "Besides, the opponent might be too large for one person with the power of the geass."

"Is it good to be strong?" Lelouch asked.

"Is it bad to be weak?" Suzaku asked himself. "Back then when I was 10, the world seemed like a terrible sad place. A world without any hope at all."

"Starvation..."

"Disease…"

"Filth… decay…"

"Racism…"

"Constant war and terrorism…"

"Living in a never ending cycle of hate…"

"Rats… running in a wheel… The cycle must be broken… somebody has to do it," Lelouch said grimly.

"How typical of a man," C.C stated, turning her head away, but Lelouch could tell she was still listening.

"Of course it's doubtfully that the one who does it will make all the bad things go away." Stephen carried on his eyes straying to ruins of the ghetto, even as the sound of gun fire grew louder in the distance

"I'm not that arrogant," Lelouch assured. "And so…"

"No one should lose more of the people they love… at least a world without war."

"And to have this utopia, how dare I ask?" C.C asked.

"How would you do it?" Euphie asked.

"It's simple." Lelouch said turning to the chessboard knocking down a white chess piece. "When somebody wins… the fighting will end." He smirked.

"Somebody?"

-Geass-

Jim Raynor cursed, narrowly making a turn in time to avoid the stream of tracers that followed him. He'd gone to Shinjuku to see if he could find any evidence as to what Lankral's little project had been.

Then out of nowhere Silver and his Death Knight's had ambushed him. The Vulture was meant for open ground not tight city streets. He was having to half his speed allowing the Death Knights to keep easy pace with him.

"The hell is wrong with you Silver!" He shouted over his shoulder as the Death Knight Mark II smashed its way through ruble and debreis. "This is a capital offense! You can't hide behind Lankral anymore."

"_Won't have to!" _Silver snapped. "_Seeing as how you'll have died tragically from a Terrorist Sniper_!"

He cursed turning in a corner only to find himself in an open area, completly devoid of buildings and ruble. The Death knights had a clear shot at him!

He dropped a spider mine and hit the the gas hoping to get to the cover of the ghetto. He didn't get far before he heard the blast of his mine and one of the Death Knights scream in fury. There were only a few more yards before he was clear!

Then a Death Knight came tearing out of the Ghetto Rune blade drawn and Raynor swore twisting the handle bars right narrowly evading a stream of shells that would have torn him in half. Even with the advanced Neo Steel armor on the front Raynor couldn't take much from Knightmares.

As if to accenutate that point a round struck his rear armor, denting an exhaust pipe shut. The bike engine screamed in protest as it began to choke itself with fumes, only having one exhaust pipe left to escape through. Engine temperature rising he was forced to cutt power or risk the engine exploding. He was trapped, no way to escape, with the Death Knights closing in from all sides. Silver was right on him and Raynor knew he did not have long to live.

"_Die!" _ Silver roared.

Then a white and Gold blur came flying across the opens and interposed itself between Raynor and the Death Knights. Silver's weapons fire was deflected off a shimmering green barrier.

"_Stop this right now!"_ Suzaku barked.

Raynor brought his Vulture around behind the Lancelot.

So this is the Glaston Organizations new machine, he mused taking in the knightmare. It looked the polar opposite of the Death Knights; slender, white and gold colored rather than bulky black and blue.

"Perfect timing kid," Raynor said before checking his ammo count. He had twenty 40mm grenades left, not enough to down the Death Knights but he could at least damage them and with the Lancelot's aide he might actually win.

_"Are you alright Captian?"_ Suzaku asked.

"These boys couldn't hit the broadside of a barn," Raynor answered.

"_Kururugi," _ Silver spat. _"So much the better. I can kill you both and restore my honor."_

_"The MP's are on their way Silver,"_ Suzaku stated. _"They've already sent a message along to the new Viceroy and she's ordering you to stand down."_

_"That woman holds no power over me!" _ Silver snarled. _ "I am a Death Knight! I spilled enough blood in Acherus to prove that! I answer to no one but his Majesty!"_

Then Silver charged Suzaku sword up raised. Suzaku responded by bringing up his blaze Luminous barriers again blocking the blow.

_"Skulking behind a shield,"_ Silver hissed. _ "Cowardly 11. Datura!"_

"_Yes my lord!"_ Datura answered charging in to the fray. Suzaku drew back before the onset as both Death Knights slashed at him with their Rune Blades. The Lancelot however was keeping easy pace with the two sixth Generation machines. Suzaku weaved and bobbed through the rain of blows with ease that seemed to only serve to infuriate the two Death Knights.

_"Fight like a man you coward!"_ Silver roared slashing at the Lancelot's head but Suzaku dodged him again.

"Quiet a sight isn't it?"

Raynor looked to his left and saw to his surprise Lloyd leaning out the window of the Lancelot's carrier truck. How they had managed to get that close without him noticing he could only guess.

"You hit Captian?" Lloyd asked.

"My girl can still ride," he answered.

"All the same," he heard Cecile call from inside the truck. "We should get clear, this is a heavy weight fight."

"And miss my Lancelot's first duel with Death Knights," Lloyd said as if Cecile had just suggested he cut off his own hand. "Not in a million years."

_"Die!" _

They turned to see Datura's Death Knight break off from the battle with Suzaku, raising its arm mounted machne gun to fire on them.

_"NO!"_ Suzaku roared.

With a strike he bashed Silver's Death Knight out of the way and charged Datura. He drew a pair of swords from cylindrical sheaths attached to the Lancelots cockpit block. The swords glowed a particularly bright shade of red raditating with intense power. Datura turned to face her attacker, to late. Suzaku's blades struck true and with a strike from each blade he severed the Death Knight arms. Datura howled in Anger and pain as her Death Knight dropped to its knees.

"Sweet Jesus," Raynor exclaimed. "You folks prefected the MVS blades?"

"Money well spent I assure you," Lloyd said with a grin.

Silver righted himself only to find the tips of the Lancelot's blades in his face.

_"Still want to fight?" _Suzaku demanded.

_"You wretch!" _ SIlver snarled. _"I am a Death Knight, THE WORD SURRENDER IS NOT IN MY VOCABULARY!" _

He swung again at Suzaku but he parried the strike. Roaring in fury like a mad beast Silver hacked at Suzaku again and again but each time Suzaku blocked the attacks with ease.

_"Die already!" _ Silver screamed making a heavy overhand slash at Suzaku. Suzaku back away from the blow and then with a single slash removed the Death Knights sword arm.

_"Enough already!"_ Suzaku shouted. _"You're beaten!"_

_"I am not beaten until I've died my Second Death!"_ Silver answered. _ "And it shall not be at your hands!"_

He brought up his arm mounted machine gun but Suzaku cut him off at the elbow. He fired his slash harken which Suzaku cut apart with little to no effort.

_"Damn you!"_ Silver screamed before slamming into the Lancelot_. "If I die I'm taking you with me!"_

_Shit!_ Raynor realized. _He's going to self destruct!"_

"Stop this right now!"

The girls voice cut through air like a knife everyone stopped to see her standing next to the Carrier truck, a firm glare fixed on her face. Despite her pink locks she radiated a steel Raynor had rarely seen. It was a strength which men would follow without question.

"Its over," she said. "Give up now, you've lost."

_"And who do the you think you are to command me?"_ Silver demanded.

"I'm no one," she answered. "Just a simple school girl and you are rabid dog who doesn't know when he's been bested. Stand down."

No one moved. The girl simply glared at the Death Knight fixing him in place with her unmoving gaze.

_"Damn you," _Silver growled, but he powered down his machine all the same.

-Geass-

"So thats the commander's younger sister?" Cecile asked watching Euphemia.

Lloyd nodded.

"She's only sixteen," he answered. "She was to young to have a public presence so she slipped away unnoticed."

"I'm surprised she knows Suzaku," Cecile commented.

"Really?" Lloyd asked raising an eyebrow. "I would have assumed you knew that she was among the royals who hid here before the invasion."

Euphemia clambered back into the truck looking drained.

"Are you alright?" Cecile asked.

"I just need a little rest," she replied. "You're with the Glaston Organization right?"

"Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy at your service your highness," Lloyd said with a smile.

"Please take care of Suzaku for me would you?" She said, closing her eyes. "He's a very dear friend of mine."

"Of course Milady," Lloyd asured her.

Euphie nodded before passing off into sleep.

They remained put until the military arrived and arrested Silver's Death Knights. Suzaku loaded the Lancelot back into the trailer before joining them in the cab. He noticed Euphie fast asleep and drapped his jacket over her.

"Smooth Suzaku," Lloyd commented smirking.

"Let's just get her home," Suzaku said.

"Right," Cecile agreed. "This is the military's bussiness now."

"So how did it feel to face two Death Knights and win?" Lloyd asked as Cecile started them off.

Suzaku considered for a moment before answering, "exhausting."

"Well hopefully that will be the last time for a while before you face another," Cecile replied not taking her eyes from the road. "Its a good idea to avoid making enemies in the military."

"Seeing as how one bad move and it would be us against the whole of Britannia I'd agree," Lloyd said dismally. "Still the data from that fight will please to the Boss Lady."

"The Boss Lady?" Suzaku asked.

"Euphemia's Sister Cornelia," Lloyd answered. "She's your new employer."

-Geass-

It was late when they arrived. Cornelia had ridden with the Field Marshal in her Private Transport along with her personal knights. Sylvanas had three primary subordinates; her Knight Nathan Marris, he Second in Command Brigader General Lor'Themar Theon, and the First Captian of the Farstriders Colonel Halduron Bright. Marris was of a strudy build all muscle like Darlton. He had thick red hair and a short cut beard. Lor'Themar was tall with a face that would have been called handsome were it not for the scar over his left eye which was milky white. He kept his hair in a long pony tail that was strictly against regulations and a thin goatee. Halduron was like Lor'themar in hair and face save for the scar. Indeed they almost looked like brothers and her experince with the two they might as well be brothers seeing as how they argued like a it.

"So, back to Japan," Lor'Themar commented staring out the window at the Tokyo Settlement.

"Area Eleven," Halduron corrected.

"The islands are still called the Japans," Lor'Themar replied.

Halduron shook his head with a sigh.

"You and technicalities," he muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lor'Themar demanded

"Nothing," Halduron replied.

"For the last time I made that last shot," Lor'Themar said. "It just went through my earlier holes."

"Sure you did," Halduron said with a smirk. "And I've just been named Arthas's heir."

Cornelia was rather gratefull Darlton and Guliford got along so well, if she had these two as subordinates she'd probably have gone insane.

"Gentlemen please," Sylvanas said breaking the arguement before it could escalate. "You can argue about your scores in the mad minute later. I'd prefer to make a good first impression on our hosts."

"Of course Field Marshal," Lor'Themar said with a nod.

"Just harmless fun," Halduron added. "Meant nothing by it."

The Transport touched down at Yokota Air Base. General Duke and a select group officers were on the Air Strip waiting for them.

"Field Marshal Windthrope," Duke said with a salute. "Welcome to Area 11."

"General Duke," Sylvanas greeted as she stepped down onto the tramac. "I'm glad the Prime Minister has given me his favorite General to assist me."

"If I had all my boys here you probably wouldn't have to come," Duke replied kissing the Field Marshals hand. "Sadly all I have is Captian Raynor's Battallion."

"I wouldn't consider that so bad," Sylvanas replied. "Men of his skill are in short supply and high demand. I trust that he is in good health?"

"He's getting a look over at St. Luke's," he answered. "Doesn't seem as though Silver harmed him but can't hurt to becareful."

"Indeed," Sylvanas said motionng to Cornelia. Cornelia did as she was bid keeping her face composed. All around her were men and women responsible for the fall of her father, if not for her intense self dispiline she would have probably ordered Darlton and Guliford to attack and kill them all. "May I introduce Marlene Velmount, commander of the Glaston Organization."

Duke bowed his head in respect. "My Lady."

"General," she replied keeping her tones friendly.

"I'd like to thank you for the support provided by members of your organization at Shinjuku," Duke said politly. "They saved a lot of lives."

So you go and accuse one of treason and try to have him hanged? Cornelia thought bitterly. She wasn't overly fond of Suzaku Kururugi, she mistrusted most nonBritannians. But Euphemia had been fond of him and any distress caused to Euphie tended to tick her off.

"It was no trouble at all," she said. "We live to serve."

"On to business," Sylvanas said adjusting the hilt of the saber that hung from her side.

"Of course Field Marshal," Duke agreed. "We've arrange a small party for you at Head Quarters to welcome you complete with media cover-"

He froze as Sylvanas's saber flashed out of its sheath and came to rest at his throat.

"Are you serious?" She snapped. "A single man kills a Viceroy, destroys nearly an entire regiment, then has the gall to confess it in public and escape justice? You've grown soft General."

"Field Marshal," he blurted out.

"There is only one reason I am here and one reason only," she snarled blue eyes flashing with fury. "Find Zero!"

-Geass-

It had started as a normal day at Ashford, or so Lelouch had thought.

Now the world had thrown yet another curve ball his way.

"My name is Suzaku Kururugi," Suzaku said standing before the class in a brand new students uniform. "And I'll be starting classes here at Ashford Academy today."

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger24: I do apolegieze for the late updates folks. This chapter to longer to write than I thought. To make up for it I will give you all a little Omake Joke chapter every five chapters from now on. <strong>

**Also here's the tech specs on a few of the new Knightmare Frames:**

**RBK Death Knight M 1**

**Height: 5.8 Meters**

**Weight: 8.6 tons**

**Armament: 1 Rune Blade, 25mm Arm Mounted Machine Gun, 2x Slash Harkens**

**Features: Phase 1 Neural Interface**

**RBK Death Knight M 2**

**Height: 6.4 Meters**

**Weight: 9.2 tons**

**Armament: 1 Rune Blade, 30mm Arm Mounted Machine Gun, 2x Slash Harkens**

**Features: Black Carapice, Phase 2 Neural Interface**

**RBK Farstrider**

**Height: 4.23 Meters**

**Weight: 7.2 Tons**

**Armament: 88mm Anti-Armor Gun, Stun Tonfons, 2x Slash Harkens**

**Features: Octo Camoflauge System, All Terrain Land Spinners**

**Also as stated above Euphemia's Geass affects peoples emotions. She can bolster someones morale or break their will to f ight on. Yes it was inspired by Battle Meditation from Star Wars though I combined it a bit with the good old Jedi Mind trick. As ou may have noticed it seems to tire her out. This is not physical exhaustion but mental and emotional exhaustion. That folks is the Achilles heel of her Geass as you will see in later chapters.**

**As for the Kallen Lelouch kissing thing, I'm a Kalulu shipper. Live with it. I do think I did Kallen's reaction justice though.**

**Anyways read and review folks.**


	7. Omake 1

Omake 1!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Lloyd's orginal plans for the Lancelot-

\Begin

Memo

Date: 10/23/2015

To: Chessmaster02

From: Professorpwnage007

Subject: Project Camelot

Regarding your orders for project Camelot I have taken the liberty of inserting a few new suggestions for added features and design modifications.

Design Changes:

Increase Height to 20 meters

Hot Rod flame paint job

Armor increase from 4 inch Neo Steel to 12 inch Neo Steel

Aerodyanmic fins on the shoulders with boster rockets on them

Leather seats

Air tight and pressurized cockpit allowing for Submerged and high altitude Deployments

Additions:

Float unit

Chainsaw Stun Tonfans

Chainsaw Slash Harkens

DVD player

Surround sound

A giant hammer able to destroy anything

A sword so massive its only feasible to use against warships

Wifi

High Speed Internet

Please realize that these changes will increase the effectiveness of the Camelot Project. Literally nothing could destroy it!

End /

\Begin

Memo

Date: 10/24/2015

To: Professorpwnage007

From: Chessmaster02

Subject: Re: Project Camelot

Professor please understand that some of these options are a tad over budget. We will discuss changes at the next meeting. Several of your proposals due intrigue me however

End/

Arthas's hobby-

Arthas slouched silently on his throne brooding silently about various cares of hs realm and the words of his master. A hearld entered suddenly and bowed.

"Your Majesty, your guest has arrived."

Arthas's visage brightened considerably.

"Wonderfull," he said sitting up on his throne. "Has he agreed to my request?"

"He agreed to your terms your Majesty," the Herald replied.

"Excellent," Arthas said rising to his feet. "Fetch my axe! To the studio!"

-Geass-

Lelouch was taking a break from plotting and leading his rebellion to watch a little TV with Nunnally and Euphemia.

Then a commercial started.

"You've heard his songs before folks," the announcer proclaimed. "He's shown you just how much better than you he is time and again and you've paid him millions of pounds to do it!"

"Oh god," Lelouch muttered. "Its him."

"Still aren't a fan of rap or pop Lelouch?" Euphemia asked.

"I think he's funny," Nunnally commented.

"But you've never seen Nyhm like this!" The announcer proclaimed.

Lelouch and Euphemia's mouths dropped as they saw just who Nyhm was with.

"The Ammbassador of Rap and the Emperor of Britannia, his Majesty Emperor Arthas me Britannia have released a new single!" The announcer proclaimed. "Rollin' Royal!"

Nyhm:

_Ladies always know I be rollin' in dough_

_Because people when you Rollin' Royal you be Rollin in hoes._

"With his Majesty on lead guitar for the first time since his final Tour with ETC!" The announcer proclaimed as Arthas unleashed a guitar solo. "40% of proceeds for this album are going to the Veterans Association of Britannia. BUY IT NOW!"

Unit Quotes- Suzaku

**When clicked:**

Standing ready.

Kururugi reporting.

Orders milord?

Lancelot online.

**Pissed:**

I'm pretty sure comm channels aren't to be used like this.

Did Lloyd put you up to this?

(Stomach groans) Ugh... Shouldn't have eaten Cecile's Cookies.

(Cell phone starts ringing) Hello? Yes Milly, I can pick up cat food on the way back to school. Bye. (Hangs up)

No I don't have Sharringan, why do people keep asking that?

Mine is the sword that shall pierce the heavens!

SPINZAKU KICK!

**Moving:**

Lancelot moving.

Adjusting position.

Taking location.

I'm on the way.

**Attacking:**

Disarming hostiles.

I hate resorting to violence.

Lancelot engaging.

**Under Attack:**

Requesting support!

**Close to Death:**

Rerouting remaining power to Combat and Comms only!

Send back up!

**Death:**

Stubborn to the end...

Forgive me...


	8. Chapter 6:  The Stolen Mask

**Ranger24: I apologize for the insane delay on this chapter. It was a pain to write and their were a lot of things going on namely...**

**Digging a massive trench for pipes in my yard, cutting down a few trees in my yard, laying some pipe in my yard, lots of college work, other fanfics, a friends Birthday, Mass Effect 3, the depression caused by Mass Effect 3's ending, looking up stuff about Mists of Panderia, and other crap that would take far to much time to go into right now. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Stolen Mask<p>

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Tehran, Area 18 former Middle Eastern Federation

The sound of gun fire tore through the night air of Tehran. The fighting raged about a house in a high class neighborhood. A hand full of figures were assaulting the house. The defenders armed sub machine guns and pistols unleashed everything they had on the assailants but they moved with inhuman speed. Blades tore through flesh with horrific speed splashing gore upon the walls and floor. The Death Knights had come, and they had brought terror and cruelty.

They broke through the door and butchered their way past the Guards. They fanned out scouring the house for their targets to little avail before moving into the rear yard. Clear across the yard was a shed the door of which they smashed open revealing a flight of steps leading down into a tunnel. With death's speed they descended into the passage the echoing sounds of foot steps ahead of them. They pursued and came at last upon a vault door that was still looking itself shut.

Killoren Thassarian Jr, Knight of Five plunged his twin blades into the gap holding it open with his raw brute strength. Gun fire from the chamber beyond struck his armor but failed to pierce it. Koltira Dillan, Knight of Seven and more commonly known as the Death Weaver slipped through the gap under Thassarian's arms and slew the offending shooter. A girl screamed in terror as Thassarian forced the doors open and he entered the chamber followed by Orbaz Brant, Knight of Six otherwise known as Bloodbane.

There was a pile of documents shoved into a trash can that were burning while several computers lay shattered and broken about the room. Thassarian cursed the loss of intelligence, it made their work all the harder. Still the primary objectives were before them cowering in a corner, a sixteen year old boy shielding his younger sister.

Thassarian raised his Rune Blades across his chest.

"Micheal and Sherry Ri Britannia, by order of the Imperial Majesty Arthas Me Britannia 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. I Killoren Thassarian Junior, Knight of Five and Death Knight of Acherus-"

"Oh just hurry up and butcher them Thassarian," Orbaz growled. "If you don't I will."

"Know your place Bloodbane," Koltira growled at him.

"Sentence you to die," Thassarian said ignoring his two companions.

"What the hell did we ever do to deserve this!" Sherry shrieked.

"That's it!" Orbaz proclaimed before stepping towards the former Prince and Princess Rune Blade in hand. With a brutal stroke he beheaded Micheal, splashing the exile's blood across his screaming sister. Then Orbaz cut her down with brutal slash that cut the young girl clean in half.

"You shouldn't have done that," Thassarian said glaring at the Knight of Sx as Orbaz turned back to his companions.

"And why not?" Orbaz demanded. "Our orders were to kill them."

"The man who passes judgement should swing the sword," Thassarian replied.

Orbaz spat on the corpses.

"You've been reading to many fantasy novels," he said. "We are Death Knights, the Enforcers of the Emperors will. We take no mass of conflicting oaths, we take one and only one."

"Our lives to his Majesty's will," Koltira said darkly. "And to the will of the Master."

"Be that as it may we are still Knights of the Round," Thassarian said as several other Death Knights entered bearing can's of oil and thermite. "A certain edict is expect of us."

"Bah," Orbaz huffed pushing past him to the exit. Thassarian and Koltira followed him.

Within minutes the Death Knights were safely aboard a VTOL lifting away from the now burning estate. The fire would destroy any evidence of their passing along with well placed bribes and an intensive cover up. The three Knights of Round sat apart from the other Death Knights. Orbaz sharpened his Rune Blade well Koltira did a sudoku puzzle. Thassarian sat silently, his eyes shut in contemplation.

"Did you hear about Silver?" Orbaz asked.

"No," Koltira replied without looking up from his puzzle.

"Seems he's been arrested for attempting to murder one of the Prime Ministers favorite officers," Orbaz replied. "Got himself beat by the Glaston Organizations new unit to."

"Is that so?" Koltira said with little interest.

"So his Majesty is sending Bradley to discipline him."

This got their attention.

"Bradley you say?" Thassarian asked.

"The Butcher is being sent to deal with poor Silver," Koltira observed.

"Indeed," Orbaz said a wicked grin on his face. "I hope he sends us pictures."

"I'll pass," Thassarian replied. "Personally I enjoy being able to eat meat without thinking of that psycho carving people up like cattle."

"Same here," Koltira muttered.

-Geass-

Suzaku was getting exactly the sort of treatment he had expected when he'd arrived at Ashford Academy. The students all watched him in whispering groups watching him as if fearing that he would suddenly go berserk and attack them all. The teachers tended to ignore him at best or pretend that he was a rather unsightly bit of dirt on a desk. He had gotten used to such treatment in the settlement, it was isolating but he could live with it.

Of course he was keeping half an eye on the one friendly face he could see in the whole room. Lelouch had made no movement to suggest that he knew Suzaku and indeed kept utterly silent through the whole class, carefully packing up his things when the class was over. Then as he went to the door he tossed Suzaku a look and adjusted his collar.

_Meet me on the roof. _

Suzaku allowed himself a small smile, gathering up his things. With care not to seem as though he was following Lelouch he made his way up to the roof and found Lelouch waiting for him by the edge, a smirk on his face.

"Been a while since we used the old code," he said adjusting his collar again. "Glad to see you still remember it."

"You drilled that into me for weeks," Suzaku replied. "Its rather hard to forget."

"So what happened with the hearing?" Lelouch asked.

"What Euphie didn't tell you?" Suzaku asked slightly surprised.

"Tell me what?" Lelouch asked raising an eyebrow.

"She came to visit me," Suzaku answered.

"So that's where she was yesterday?" Lelouch mused aloud. "I was wondering."

"Anyways," Suzaku continued. "I got discharged, full benefits package to."

"So the military is paying for you to go to school here?"

"Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"I got offered a job with the Glaston Organization," Suzaku answered. "I figure some had something to do with that."

"Wasn't me," Lelouch said raising his hands. "I haven't spoken with Cornelia in some time."

"It was the research team," Suzaku answered for him. "Someone decided a guy my age should be in school."

"Well how does it feel to be on the home team now?" Lelouch asked.

"Not bad," Suzaku admitted. "I'm used to the silent treatment from Britannians."

"I see," Lelouch said darkly.

"Its nothing," Suzaku assured him. "Compared to the military this has been a rather warm welcome."

He paused for a moment.

"So what happened in Shinjuku after I got shot?" He asked.

Lelouch grimaced.

"The Partisans had rigged that truck to blow, covered my escape," he answered.

"And what about that girl?" Suzaku asked.

"We got separated," Lelouch answered. "I haven't seen her since."

Suzaku frowned. He had been hoping Lelouch would know, he could have given the information to Captain Raynor and maybe solve the riddle.

"I hope she got out okay," he said.

"I'm sure she's fine," Lelouch reassured him.

-Geass-

"Why on earth couldn't you have kept this place cleaner?" Cecile snapped at Lloyd as she hurriedly cleaned up their office space.

"How was I to know the Boss Lady would be coming today?" He asked as he tried to tidy a stack of paper on his desk.

The Glaston Organizations Head Quarters in the Tokyo settlement was a rather sizable complex despite its small staff. It had a full hanger and matenice bay for two dozen Knightmare Frames, dormitories, cafeteria, office space, labs, medical wing, and a rather disused gym. Seeing as how Lloyd and Cecile's staff was just a half dozen interns, a cook, a professional doctor, a janitor, and three Security guards they really didn't see much traffic.

Now however the Boss was coming personally to set up her base of operations for operations in Japan. And from their few meetings with the Boss they knew she was a stickler for discipline and proper military protocol, two things Lloyd lacked in.

"Where's the vacuum cleaner?" Cecile asked.

"Ask the janitor," Lloyd replied without looking up from his frantic work.

"He has a name you know."

"And I have a little trouble pronouncing foreign names," Lloyd answered. "I'm always sure I've butchered it somewhere."

There was a light cough behind them.

Lloyd and Cecile froze and then slowly turned about face. Standing there was former Princess Cornelia li Britannia along with her command staff former Brigadier General Andreas Darlton, her knight Gilbert G. P. Guilford, and Nonette Enneagram. Cornelia had done away with her usual disguise and her half annoyed half amused expression fixed Cecile in place like a deer in head lights.

"Your Highness," Lloyd greeted rising to his feet and bowing slightly. "I apologize for not having meet you at the door in person. We were just cleaning up a bit."

"So I see," Cornelia replied stepping forward and offering a hand. "Its been to long Earl Asplund."

"Mind you my Lady," Lloyd replied shaking her hand. "That my father was the Earl, not me."

"You still inherit his title," Cornelia said before nodding to Cecile. "Croomy."

"My Lady," Cecile said quickly with a bow.

"I understand your special project engaged Death Knights the other day," Cornelia said to Lloyd. "I would like to see it."

"But of course," Lloyd said. "Right this way."

He lead the small group through the complex where Cornelia's forces were stepping up shop, storing their gear and personal belongings until they arrived at the hanger. There in immaculate condition was the Lancelot, its armor shined to a faint glow.

"So this is the Lancelot?" Cornelia observed.

"It is indeed," Lloyd replied. "My pride and joy completed at last."

"What about the incident the other day involving Captain Raynor?" Darlton asked.

"Your a father right?" Lloyd asked a smile crossing his face.

"That is correct," Darlton answered. "What of it?"

"Then consider me the proudest father in the world for how my dear Lancelot preformed yesterday," Lloyd replied motioning them over to a monitor. Cecile took a set and quickly brought up video file of the Lancelot's engagement against Silver and his Death Knights. Cornelia and her party watched as the Lancelot effortlessly bested Datura and Silver. Of course when Euphemia made her little appearance Cornelia's eyes bulged in alarm.

"What the hell was my sister doing there!" She demanded.

"She had apparently gone to see Suzaku during his hearing," Lloyd replied. "One thing lead to another and she ended up with us."

"Suzaku," Cornelia muttered. "You mean the Former Prime Ministers son?"

"One in the same," Lloyd replied.

"It figures," she said with a sigh.

"I do believe your sister may have a little crush Nelly," Nonette teased.

"Not now Nonette," Cornelia growled.

"Please don't say you're going to fire him," Lloyd said suddenly. "The boy's a genius with Knightmare, he's good enough to give the Knights of the Rounds a run for their money."

"So I see," Cornelia muttered darkly, seating herself in one of the many station chairs. "You did hire him correct?"

"Of course," Lloyd replied.

"Give him a pay raise," Cornelia ordered.

"On top of setting him up at Ashford Private Academy?" Lloyd asked.

"Do it," she said. "Even with his friendship with my siblings I like my soldiers loyal."

"Of course your Highness," Lloyd replied.

Cornelia nodded.

"What about additional units?" She asked.

"Bit of a problem there," Lloyd replied. "Making one Lancelot was expensive enough. I have a second one in production but going into full scale production would be outside Prince Schneizel's budget."

"You promised us a full combat line," Guilford noted.

"And you'll get it," Lloyd answered.

He motioned to Cecile who brought up another file.

"I give you the Vincent," he explained as the file opened to reveal schematics for a Knightmare that was more a kin to a cut Version of the Lancelot than a standard mass production model.

"Not nearly as powerful as the original but with most of the bells and whistles," Lloyd explained. "Comes with Blaze Lumonis, MVS weaponry, and, once we get the kinks worked out of the prototype, a VARIS rifle."

Cornelia and her party studied the designs critically before the former princess nodded.

"How soon will the first models be ready?" She asked.

"Six months at best," Lloyd replied. "However I could begin modifying your Gloucsters with spare parts and equipment from the Lancelot if you wished?"

"Do it," Cornelia ordered. "Tell your staff they have done well."

Lloyd gave a small smile. "Of course your highness."

"Now if you would excuse me," she said rising. "I would like to rest before the evenings events."

"I'll have someone show you to your quarters."

-Geass-

Silver cursed Raynor, Kururugi, and Zero with every moment he languished in his cell, bound like a common criminal. It was insulting to his standing as a Death Knight and a disgrace to his Majesty that one of his mightiest warriors should be jailed by common soldiers.

When at last his cell was opened he thought he might shout with joy until a black bag was thrown over his head. He was roughly dragged from his cell cursing at his captors and struggling against him but they held him with vice like grips. He was thrown roughly into a chair and he heard a door slam shut.

"I'll have your heads you cowards!" He shouted. "Come back and face me like men rather than craven dogs."

"Now now Silver," a man said. Silver froze in his chair. Though he could not see he knew his face had gone bone white at the mere sound of that voice.

"Lord Bradley," he gasped.

The bag was roughly ripped off his head and he instantly wished it was still on, that he was comfortably locked away in his cell, that he was anywhere but trapped in this room with the man who stood before him. Luciano Bradley, formerly the Knight of Ten under Charles zi Britannia was the only member of Charles' Knights to swear loyalty to Arthas. Arthas had rewarded Bradley by making him a Death Knight and head of integration, interrogation, and his personal torture master. Bradley had Ice white skin with flaming orange and blond hair giving him a horrific visage. Worst still were his flaming red eyes. Among Death Knights eye color meant things. Standard blue normally signaled a relatively stable Death Knight who could usual keep their blood lust in check. Red however like Bradley's signified absolute ruination and destruction, some one like Bradley could never be satisfied in his blood lust.

"How long has it been Silver?" Bradley asked. "Two years? Three?"

"Four lord Bradley," Silver nearly squeaked.

"Ah yes," Bradley said nodding. "You always were a screamer in Acherus, so proud and vain. I always knew it would get you into trouble."

"My lord," he started. "I don't know what-"

He swore violently as a knife slammed into his chest narrowly above his heart in on of the few spots where a bleed out could take hours.

"Do you remember what common men value most?" Bradley asked drawing another of his knives, twirling it between his fingers.

"Their lives?" Silver hissed trying to avoid aggravating the wound.

"CORRECT!" Bradley shouted tossing yet another knife into Silver who cursed. It stuck just above his right lung making it dangerous to breathe to heavily. "Now what is it we Death Knights must value more than even our lives?"

"His Majesty's favor," Silver answered.

Bradley broke his noes in answer.

"Right again," Bradley said brightly. "You're very good at this Silver my boy. Now do you mind telling me how you would let yourself fall from his majesty's favor?"

"Lord Bradley," Silver said through a mouth full of his own blood. "I beg you, give me-"

Bradley drew his Rune Blade and plunged it into Silver's foot.

"Didn't you hear me Silver?" Bradley hissed. "Its not my forgiveness you should beg for."

"Your Majesty," Silver shrieked through the pain. "I beg you for another chance! I shall not fail you! My Loyalty is pure and forever yours!"

"Indeed?"

Silver froze his blood turning to ice at the voice. Bradley turned him around and threw him to the floor. A Monitor with a camera was before him with Emperor Arthas watching him through it.

"Your Majesty!" Silver exclaimed tears flowing from his eyes. "Please! Mercy for your most humble servant!"

"You have failed me Silver," Arthas replied. "But I am a forgiving Lord."

Silver looked up for the first time daring to meet Arthas's gaze.

"You are stripped of your titles and ranks," Arthas stated. "But you may resume your service and win back your honor."

"Thank your Majesty," Silver whispered bowing his head.

"Lord Bradley will oversee all Death Knight operations in Area 11 for the time being," Arthas replied. "Do not fail me."

"I shall not your Majesty."

The screen went dark Silver lay on the floor. Bradley plucked his knives from Silver's body.

"Looks like I'm done here," Bradley said. "Remember Silver. Slip up again and I'll make your second Death as horrifying as possible." Bradley then walked to the door and slipped out. "Ciao."

-Geass-

The evening's at Ashford were always pleasant; with summer approaching its peak the various flower beds and small gardens were in full bloom filling the air with a plethora of pleasant scents. It was good to throw the windows open once in a while to enjoy the weather.

Still Lelouch didn't intend to spend the pleasant evening indoors. He had other plans, ones that he was hoping Euphemia wouldn't spoil with her excitement.

"Lelouch? Euphemia? Is that you?" Nunnally asked as he opened the door.

"Good evening Nunnally," Lelouch greeted.

"How was you're day?" Euphemia asked.

"Fine," Nunnally answered brightly. "Are you guys hiding something?"

Lelouch gave a small smile. Nunnally seemed to be able to pick the slightest hints to a persons mood or thoughts with anything like a touch or a verbal tick.

"Well we do have someone here to see you," he admitted.

He gave a nod and Suzaku stepped inside and put and hand a top hers. She gave a small gasp before her eyes began to tear up.

"Is this real?" She asked.

"Hello Nunnally," Suzaku said with a smile.

"Its been so long," she said.

Lelouch smiled before noticing that the door to his room was half open. He kept his face pleasant however.

"Pardon me a moment." He said quickly slipping into his room.

C.C stood their waiting for him and frown on her face and he arms crossed.

"I take it you don't approve of him," he said in an under tone closing the door behind himself.

"He was a Britannian Soldier," she replied. "And you just let him into the place."

"Suzaku can be trusted," Lelouch replied. "If not for my sake than at least for Euphemia and Nunnally's sakes."

"You trust to easily," she warned. "He's already seen me once and that could lead to awkward questions."

"Then maybe you should stay down in the sanctuary until he leaves?" Lelouch answered tersely.

"No thanks," C.C replied flopping down on his bed. "No where to lounge comfortably down there."

"So do you just intend to blow all your time here just eating pizza and running up my credit card bill?"

"For the moment yes."

Lelouch sighed in frustration.

Then of all things the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," he said slipping back out into the main room.

Leaving the apartment behind he made his way down to the foyer of the club house pushing C.C from his thoughts. The woman was hopefully going to start proving her worth sooner or later.

There was a hard knock on the door.

"I'm coming," he called reaching the door and opening it.

"Good evening brother," Cornelia said with a smile.

Caught completely by surprise Lelouch could only stand there looking shocked for a moment. Cornelia had shown up out of nowhere with her usual companions.

"Well look whose grown up a bit," Nonette said looking him up and down. "Nine out of ten. Bit scrawny."

"Cornelia," Lelouch started regaining himself and ignoring Nonette's flirtatious comments. "What are you doing here?"

"We were in the neighbor hood and thought we'd stop by for a visit," Cornelia answered.

Lelouch motioned for them to enter and they did as bid.

"Not a bad place," Darlton commented observing the foyer. "You have this all to yourselves?"

"Correct," Lelouch replied. He liked Darlton, on the rare occasions they had a chance to chat he'd grown to respect the man for both his commitment to the protection of Lelouch's siblings and his considerable intelligence. "I'm sorry if its a little untidy. If you had called ahead Sayoko could have cleaned the place up a bit."

"Its no trouble," Guilford assured him.

"We do have a little company over this evening," Lelouch added leading them to the stairs.

"A bad time?" Cornelia asked.

"Not at all," Lelouch replied. "Its just Suzaku."

"Ah," Cornelia said curtly. "Kururugi."

"Well I guess this gives us a chance to meet the new guy," Nonette said cheerfully.

Lelouch took note of Cornelia's tone. Clearly her mistrust of foreigners was still present.

"Are Jeremiah, Kewel, or Villeta in?" Guilford asked.

"Villeta should be in her dorm and its Jeremiah's night for watch duty in the sanctuary," Lelouch answered. "Kewel's got the night off."

"Might as well call them up," Darlton stated. "It'd be good to see them again."

Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound from the apartment and Lelouch went ridged. Cornelia, Nonette, Guilford, and Darlton drew pistols in a second.

"What was that?" Guilford demanded.

"Hurry!" Cornelia shouted charging ahead.

They arrived at the apartment and Darlton kicked the door open. A window had been smashed open by a rock thrown through it that now lay on the floor amidst broken glass. Suzaku was on top of Euphemia on the ground covering her with his body while Sayoko had pulled Nunnally a good distance away from the window and was covering her.

"Is everyone alright?" Lelouch asked as Darlton and Guilford hurried to the window.

"What happened?" Nunnally asked confusion and fear in her voice.

"I'm fine," Suzaku reported.

"Sister?" Euphemia exclaimed seeing Cornelia.

The former second Princess didn't answer but instead joined Guilford and Darlton by the window.

"We've got a student running across the yard," Guilford reported.

"Campus Security will get him," Darlton growled.

The door to Lelouch's bed room burst open and Jeremiah came out, sub machine gun in hand.

"What the hell is going on here?" He demanded.

"Some delinquent just through a rock through a window," Cornelia replied.

"Princess," he exclaimed in surprise.

Lelouch shook his head and sat down at the table. When was the last time he'd been that afraid? Not even in Shinjuku in the midst of all the carnage and death had he been so terrified.

"I'll clear up the mess," Sayoko said as if trying to steer them back to normality.

He nodded. "Thank you Sayoko."

As the Japanese maid hurried to collect a dust pan and brush Suzaku helped Euphemia to her feet.

"Thank you," she said before turning to her elder sister. "What are you doing here?"

Cornelia shook her head.

"Not here," she said hurriedly. "We need somewhere a little safer after this."

"The Sanctuary then," Euphemia replied.

Lelouch felt a slight fit of panic as he realized the danger. C.C was in his room and the main entrance to the Sanctuary was in his bed room.

Thankfully the Witch seemed to be clever enough to hide herself when the rock had gone through the window. They rode the elevator down to the sanctuary all crowded in together. Once safely beneath the earth they moved to the small briefing room.

"Not to bad a set up you have here," Nonette commented.

"Compliments aside," Lelouch said taking a seat at the table. "A few questions need answering."

"Of course," Cornelia agreed. "We arrived late last night from Area 18."

"So the reports about the MEF are true?" Lelouch asked.

"Fallen," Cornelia replied with a nod.

"Why are you here in Japan?" Euphie asked.

"Zero," Cornelia replied. "Arthas has ordered Field Marshal Windthrope to pacify the region and eliminate Zero."

A measure of fear entered Lelouch but he pushed it aside.

"So the Farstriders are here?" He asked.

"Not all of them," Darlton answered. "Windthrope only brought her senior staff and bodyguard. The rest are still in the field."

"And of course she brought us along for the ride," Nonette added eying Suzaku. "Nine and a half out of ten."

"Excuse me?" Suzaku asked confused.

"Ignore her," Lelouch whispered.

"So how long will you all be staying here?" Euphie asked.

"As long as the Field Marshals forces are in the region," Guilford answered. "Which means as long as the fighting continues here."

"Regardless," Cornelia said with a small gesture. "Its the first time I've seen any of you in person in years. We have a bit of catching up to do."

-Geass-

Sylvanas's evening was proving to be a chore. She'd only just taken charge of Area 11 and she was already swamped in paper work. She was great full for the assistance of her subordinates in this matter but even with the help of all three of them she was still looking over a mountain of files.

All that day she had been in briefings about the situation in Area 11 from economic to military. She left economic matters to the bureaucrats but she had thrown herself into the military problems, and there were tons of them. Lankral's Private files had been confiscated and sealed bu the Death Knights but judging from the surface problems she had already encounter it was obvious why the resistance was still strong in Area 11.

First off although Arthas had given Lankral two divisions with air, armor, and knightmare support the Duke had not done much with it. He had spread his forces out across the Islands trying to cover as much as he could. On the one hand that meant that there were soldiers everywhere giving the people an impression of military strength. On the other hand Lankral was covering an Island chain with a population of over a hundred million people with a little over thirty thousand troops. At least he had focused larger forces in the major cities and towns but he was still spread to thin.

Secondly these garrisons were rotten to the core with corruption and scandals brushed under the rug. Thousands of incidents of theft, dereliction of duty, and other crimes dotted the units. The Commissariat was however ignoring the majority of this incident and on closer inspection it became obvious that they were taking bribes. Officers and NCO's promoted by political connection rather than actual talent were everywhere. Amidst it all were a few handfuls of clean units and solid soldiers who actually knew what they were doing concerning tactics. She had maybe a brigade sized force of effective troops out of two divisions. There would be hundreds of court marshals, fines, reassignments, and discharges before she could get her knew forces cleaned up.

Thirdly the resistance groups were considerably better armed, supplied, and organized than the average local militia like in other Area's. Some were trained soldiers from the JSDF, others probably hired foreign mercenaries to train them in combat. The numbers seemed to be divided over the resistance movements as to whether or not they supported them but they refused to spill the beans on them. Some of the larger ones were well dug in with hidden fortresses in the country side where the Britannian soldiers were fewer. These resistance groups were scattered across the region but seemed to have some sort of logistical backing, backing that could get them heavy equipment like Knightmare frames and anti tank weapons.

Last of all Lankral had been lax on the Resistance movements. Unless a group attacked his forces or did something he didn't like he wouldn't bother with them. He was content to hold the cities in an iron grip and let the resistance bunker up in the country side.

"This a right mess," Lor'Themar growled as he tossed another file folder into the out pile.

"It'll take us weeks to get this sorted out," Marris replied.

"We don't have that time," Sylvanas said setting down another report.

"Your pardon Field Marshal but these men are in no shape to fight," Halduron stated looking up from his own pile.

"And while we whip this garrison into shape Zero remains at large and the terrorists capitalize on his success," she answered.

"What do you propose Field Marshal?" Lor'Themar asked.

"Begin pulling back excess forces from the field," she ordered. "Get the clean units reorganized into a proper unit, they'll form the back bone of our new forces."

"And the rest?" Marris asked.

"They are no different from wild horses," she said dismissively. "We break them in."

"You mean use them as cannon fodder," Halduron said darkly.

"Do you disapprove?"

"No Field Marshal," he replied. "It's just we need every man we can get."

"Lankral had them sitting around getting drunk and fat on the backs of our people. It's time they earned their keep."

"I'll find us a suitable target my Lady," Marris said rising to his feet.

"I want intel on the target in twenty four hours," she ordered.

"As you wish."

"Lor'Themar, round up a few units for the assault."

"Aye Field Marshal."

Satisfied she returned herself to her paper work. Her primary mission was to eliminate Zero and by her judgement he would probably be connected to one of the resistance movements. All she had to do was wipe them out, one by one, until she had Zero's head.

-Geass-

It was late when Lelouch finally had to show Suzaku out. The evening had returned to a more pleasant mood after an hour or so. They'd moved back up to the apartment for a few drinks. Cornelia had mostly ignored Suzaku whilst Nonette had tossed flirtatious remarks at the two teenagers. Suzaku had ignored most of these while Lelouch skillfully deflected them away. Eventually Nunnally had retired for the evening and not long after Suzaku had to go.

"It was good having you over," he said on the door step.

"Thanks for having me," Suzaku replied.

"If you stopped by every now and again it would do Nunnally and Euphie some good," he suggested.

"Maybe," Suzaku said, his smile vanishing. "Its probably for the best that I keep away from you all though."

"What are you saying?" Lelouch demanded.

"Who do you think that rock was meant for?" Suzaku said grimly. "I'm just making you all targets by being around you."

"That's ridiculous," Lelouch snapped but he knew that Suzaku was at least partly right.

"It's best if I just keep clear of you guys," Suzaku insisted. "I know Euphie and Nunnally aren't going to like it but I don't want them to get hurt just because they're seen with me."

Then before Lelouch could object Suzaku walked away into the night. Lelouch cursed under his breath and returned to the club house. It was moments like this that he truly despised Britannia.

-Geass-

The next day Euphemia saw little of Suzaku. They had different classes and the few times they passed in the halls he didn't seem to notice her. Puzzled she considered following him until they could finally speak but quickly pushed that idea aside. Her schedule was too full and the time between classes to short.

Still as the day went by she couldn't help but take notice of the way people acted when ever Suzaku was within sight. They would start whispering amongst themselves and giving him a wide berth like he was carrying some kind of plague. She couldn't understand it, a nagging voice in the back of her mind that tended to sound a bit like Lelouch however seemed to know but she refused to listen.

She considered using her Geass to try and fix things but decided against it. She'd only used it a few times now and it quickly tired her out. Using it on Silver had still left her drained despite having done it two days before hand. She thought about asking C.C about that but had decided it could wait.

It was mid day when Euphemia was on her way back to class from the restroom that she got a bit of answer to her questions. As she passed a window over looking a courtyard with several student lockers she noticed several male students gathered around a locker that had been forced open. One of them had a chain of spray paint while a second held up a male gym shirt from the locker. The one with the spray can pressed down on the valve loosing a spread of red paint. Not to be one to allow vandalism of school property she threw open the window.

"Excuse me," she called gaining their attention. "I'm pretty sure that's against school policy."

The students looked up at her surprised. One of them bolted with the other two yelling after him. Euphemia hurried down to courtyard but by the time she arrived they were gone. She gave a huff of annoyance.

'Milly won't be happy about this,' she thought.

Then she froze as she saw what was written on the shirt.

Go back to your ghetto 11.

Her face fell as she gather up the contents of the locker and returned them to their places. She carried the shirt over to a nearby sink and began trying to wash the paint from the shirt. She tried not to think of what she had just seen, tried not to think about what she was doing. She lied to herself, trying to pretend she was just getting a bad stain out of the shirt. The paint hadn't set yet but still proved a challenge to remove.

"Euphie?"

She looked up to see Suzaku standing there looking confused.

"What are you-"

Then he looked at his ravaged locker and then to the shirt in her hands from which the red paint was still stubbornly trying to set while being washed away. His face became somber.

"I'll take care of it," he said. "You go back to class."

"But-"

"It's not a problem," he said taking the shirt from her. "I'm used to this sort of thing."

"I'll tell Milly about this," she assured him.

"Don't."

"Why not?" She demanded.

"I don't want to start any trouble," he said running the shirt under the water and working his thumbs over the paint.

"But this goes against school policy," she objected.

"All the same," he replied. "It won't do any good if I go running for the deans on my second day."

He smiled at her. "I appreciate your help but this will probably all blow over soon enough."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Suzaku-"

"Don't you have class?"

Without another word Euphie turned on her heel and walked back into the school fuming. What on Earth was Suzaku doing?

"He's stubborn isn't he?"

C.C's sudden appearance nearly made Euphemia jump.

"Why is everyone sneaking up on me today?" She demanded.

"Because you don't pay attention," C.C replied. "Suzaku doesn't want anyone's help dealing with what he considers a personal matter."

"Well that's just stupid."

"No one ever said men were smart," C.C said with a shrug falling in beside her. "He's dealt with this sort of treatment for the last seven years, expecting it to be magically different here at Ashford would be naive."

Euphie frowned. "It isn't right though. If that happened to anyone else here they'd report it in a heart beat."

"The Ashford's aren't going to cover for Suzaku for everything," C.C replied. "They're probably already in enough hot water for simply letting Suzaku study here."

Euphie stopped walking and leaned against a nearby wall her face down cast.

"You sound like Lelouch," she muttered not looking the green haired woman.

"When you've been around as long as I have you end up a little jaded," C.C said simply. "Mind you though I'm not the one running around as some freaky fusion of Batman and Kamen Rider."

"Funny," Euphie replied dryly.

"Well if your out of things to say I'm going back to the clubhouse and ordering some Pizza," C.C said turning away.

"How are you going to pay for it?" Euphie asked.

In answer C.C flicked out Lelouch's credit card.

"Oh, Lelouch won't like that," Euphie said a small smile returning to her face.

"Not my problem," C.C replied.

-Geass-

The scream of gun fire filled the air as Jim Raynor dove into behind a pile of boulders with the rest of A Company's second Platoon. One of his men was caught in the open and torn apart by a stream of heavy machine gun fire. He swore under his breath reloading his rifle, third man down for the day. He poked his head over the boulders and sighted the Machine gun nest on the slope above them, partially concealed in a cave.

"Grenade launchers," he ordered.

With Drilled perscion the grenadiers of second platoon switched to their under-slung weapons and sent their ordinance flying up the slope. With a loud bang, an explosion, and a scream the gun fell silent.

"Move up!" Raynor called mantling over the boulders and charging up the slope to the cave entrances. They had only seconds of freedom before the other machine gun positions adjusted their fire to the second platoon. They reach the cave mouth just as the bullets started to fly at them. Raynor tossed a grenade into the cave, let it explode and then lead second platoon into the cover of the cave.

He leaned against the smooth walls of cave taking a moment to catch his breath.

"Ammo check," he ordered.

There were was a hurried scramble as the men of second platoon checked their gauss rifles and counted the rounds they had left. Raynor had never been found of the switch from gas propelled to coil weapons. They lacked the punch to guarantee a kill with one shot. So Raynor had the entire 321st Ranger Battalion arm themselves with 9mm steel spikes to increase the amount of damage. It paid off by ensuring quick kills for Raynor's troops but they had more stretched supply lines. Some other Britannian troops had begun experimenting with steel rounds.

They were down to fifty percent ammunition, not bad for a single mission.

"Captain," one of his troops called from the rear of the cave.

Raynor hurried over to the soldier gauss rifle at the ready.

"What've you got soldier?" He asked.

The young trooper, who by his accent hailed from southern Britannia motioned to a steel hatch on the floor.

"We got a tunnel here,"

Raynor nodded.

"Good work private," he said. "Let's call this in."

Then from outside the cave their was a resounding boom from an 88mm gun. Raynor frowned.

"Sounds like the Banshee's entered the fray," he muttered.

-Geass-

Sylvanas was having a rather enjoyable day by her standards. This particular terrorist group she was in the process of crushing was a branch of the Blood of the Samurai faction. The terrorists had fortified the mountain with concealed gun emplacements, bunkers, and IED's. They didn't have a single knightmare at their disposal but the volume of defensive fire was proving effective. The meat grinder of the Terrorists fire was quickly separating the competent soldiers and officers from the cannon fodder.

The more incompetent officers were either dead or had been relieved of duty. Some companies were in the hands of sergeants rather than proper officers now. Those who lived she made sure to have commended for their actions. The Death Knights had opted out of this particular operation, due to on going reorganization. The Glaston organization had also opted out to better settle in to their new base.

Now however it was time to end this battle. Thus she'd order her personal units to begin laying down covering fire while she moved up the slope blasting away at the enemies defenses with ease. With nothing but contempt she obliterated the defenses forcing her way up to find an opening that would allow her Knightmare through.

The resistance was armed with obsolete weapons by Britannian standards. Japan hadn't exactly been a cutting edge military power before the invasion. The only real threats had been judged to be the Japanese Navy and Air Forces. The Japanese Army had been been equipped with inefficient and faulty weapons with most of Kururugi's war department expecting to do most of the fighting at sea or in the air. The Japanese defenses had rapidly collapsed the moment the Britannian Army had made land fall. Without safe harbor the Japanese Navy had run out of supplies and without air fields the Air Force was grounded. Most of the Japanese Navy had been scuttled at the end of the war but most reports agreed that a fair number of ships were unaccounted for.

With a blast from her 88 she at last found a viable entrance to the stronghold. With a small smirk she tore down the passage switching from her 88 to her chest mounted 30 caliber anti personnel machine gun.

She came out into a wide open space inside the mountain. All about her were terrorists caught in the midst of moving crates of ammunition and other supplies or prepping their weapons for the inevitable storm of the base. They all stood there like deer caught in the head lights of a car at night.

"Where is Zero?" She demanded over her external speakers.

"Long live Japan!" Someone shouted and was quickly joined by the rest in his battle cry. The terrorists opened up on her with small arms, she could hear the rounds bouncing and deflecting off her Farstriders armor. She sighed.

"I guess he isn't here," she muttered flicking the safety on her machine gun off. "Oh well."

With that she opened fire and men fell dead in torn heaps. Limbs and chunks of flesh were torn from bodies as she swept through the terrorists methodically. In less than a minute they were all dead.

Sylvanas leaned back in her seat and keyed her command channel.

"Lor'Themar begin clean up," she ordered. "This one's finished."

-Geass-

The moment classes ended for the day Lelouch hurried back to the club house and up to his room. He had much to do and only so many hours to work with. He was less than pleased to discover that C.C had ordered three large pizza's on his credit card and was half way through the third. Scolding her over wasteful spending of his money he gave up in the face of her nonchalant disinterest in what he had to say regarding the matter.

Jeremiah had provided him with a carrying case for his Zero outfit, into which he was currently storing the outfit. Given his not so new status as one of the most wanted people in the world it paid to be prepared and able to change into his costume whenever he need.

Nunnally soon arrived and Lelouch was for once in his life grateful that she was blind. He could keep working while carrying a conversation with her. C.C simply gorged herself on the ton of pizza's she had purchased.

So it was that he did not notice when the same cat that had bitten Suzaku during his walk through Tokyo with Euphemia slipped inside and then stuck its head in the mask.

All hell broke lose.

-Geass-

In a waiting room of the house Parliment, Arthas shifted slightly as a servant adjusted the collar of his great coat. He was dressed in formal garb meant for his most important National Addresses and speeches. He wore a heavy indigo great coat over a more formal officers dress uniform covered in citations and medals from his time in the Army during his fathers reign.

Those had been such simpler times, times a part of him longed for. He had been just the crown prince rather than the Emperor of a third of the planet. Certianly in his fathers ailing health and age he had started to pick up some of his more ceramonial duties but that had been mostly public events that were too frivolous for his fathers ailing health.

Then it had all come crashing down that day in late summer. The sound of gun fire, the screams of women, the red blood soaking the marble floor of the National Cathedral. He'd fled for his life with a few retainers from the massacre now known simply as the Red Wedding. They had gone north with various specail ops groups and mercenaries hot on their heels. He'd blown most of what was left of their meger funds on some mercenaries to protect them. The Mercenaries had been slaughtered in the end, some even betraying him.

They had been deep in the Yukon when they had at last thrown off pursuit. They had no transport, low supplies, and no allies but they had survived. His party had been taken in by an isolated community of inuits. For nearly two years he wallowed in that frozen pit of the world cursing Charles Zi Britannia and mourning those he had lost.

Then he had felt the call, the call of the blade. The call of his Master.

"Your Majesty."

Kel'thuzads voice broke Arthas from his thoughts. The wizened old man stood leaning on his cane by the door to the room, his brow furrowed. "They are ready for you."

Arthas nodded and picked up Frostmourne. He set the sheathed blade on his left hip where it hung silently. Even sheathed and dressed as he was he could feel the blades chill breath against his skin. It was a bitter comfort.

-Geass-

The Cat hunt as it would be remembered at Ashford Academy as one of its most confusing and ridiculous ventures. As soon as Milly had caught wind that Lelouch was chasing a cat Milly had placed a bounty of sorts on it with the reward being a kiss from a member of the Student Council Lelouch's nightmare had kicked into over drive. He'd been forced to Geass a few people who had gotten a good look at the cat. Euphemia had quickly understood what was going on and lured most of the persuit on a wild goose chase. Suzaku however had not fallen for the ruse and had quickly closed in on the cat. By pure luck the mask fell off the cats face a top the clock tower and landed in a bush, just out of sight of the quickly gathering crowd. Lelouch had been narrowly saved from a fall to his death by Suzaku and had used that as part of his basis for convincing Milly to let Suzaku join the Student Council.

With the chaos of the cat hunt resolved at last time had been burned out to the address by the Emperor. The Students of Ashford were herded into main auditorium and stood at military like attention. Staff lined the sides of the masses of Students all facing the main screen that had been lowered from the ceiling.

The whole of Britannian would watch what was about to come. Lelouch kept his face even waiting for the speech to begin for his final enemy to show himself.

The screen came to life with the BIBC's news channel, reporting live from the House of Lords in Pendragon. The usual blond bimbo reporters moved out of view. Prime Minister Mengsk entered the chamber and took his place at the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he stated. "I present to you his Imperial Majesty, Lord Protector of the Realm, First of the Death Knights, Master of the Americas, and soverign of the Areas. 99th Emperor Arthas me Britannia."

With thunderous applause from the House of Lords Arthas emerged in his full royal regalia, Frostmourne hanging from his left hip. He walked to podium with the confidence and poise one expected of a seasoned polotician. When he reached the podium the House of Lords instantly fell silent, such was the power of Artas presence.

"My people," he began. "My fellow Britannians. Throughout the two thousand year long history of our empire from its most ancient birth to today we have face great trails, as is right. Nature does not take pity on the weak or the timid, that is the domain of men. Men who have proven themselves strong enough to wield power and rise above others of their rank to a higher place."

Here it is, Lelouch mused, typical double talk from Arthas, playing the Gentle Tyrant just what the nobles like.

"Duke Lankral proved himself to be unworthy of his rank and the power he weilded," Arthas continued. "He has brought shame upon not only the Death Knights but the whole of Britannia itself. Fitting it seems that he died at the hands of the foe that bested him, rather than be dragged to home land in chains he proved he wasn't even worth being bound in. Let him serve as an example to all of us, the dangers of hubris without strength and ambition without clarity of thought."

Play down the lose as minor, Lelouch thought. And then...

"Rest assured however my people, Zero will be caught and brought to justice," Arthas said. "Cowards like Zero have only so many holes to hide in, and he will be forced into the open where he will be brought to account for his arrogance and his crimes."

Swear revenge, Lelouch thought tossing himself two points.

"Our Nation has faced foes far worse that some fool in a halloween costume," Arthas stated. "And like all those foes before him he will be crushed beneath our might as we all declare in one unified voice!"

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" The House of Lords answered. "ALL HAIL BRITANNIA! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger24: Speech wasn't as long as Charles's in the show but I don't want Arthas to be simply a younger Charles zi Britannia. Also I cut out the cat hunt because it was taking to long and it was probably my least favorite part of the first few episodes of Code Geass. <strong>

**Any ways read and review. **


	9. Chapter 7: Webs and Plots

Chapter 7: Webs and plots

Disclaimer I own nothing.

That evening Lelouch retreated down into sanctuary with Euphemia, C.C, and Jeremiah joined by Kewel and Violetta. The two former royal guardsmen had been introduced to the Witch who from their looks disliked her at the first. Of course the matter of whether or not Violetta and Kewel liked C.C was irrelevant to Lelouch as they took their seats at the conference table.

"There's a little under a half hour left before the check in your highness," Kewel reported not removing his eyes from the monitor of his computer.

"More than enough time to attend to a little business before hand I'd say," Lelouch noted opening his laptop. "Violetta did you edit the mask from the security footage?"

"Taken care of my lord," she replied smartly. "If anyone wanted to check the tapes they won't find anything."

"Excellent," Lelouch said with a nod. "Jeremiah what have you got on our dear Feild Marshal?"

Jeremiah tapped a key on his computer and Sylvanas's Dossier appeared upon the screen.

"Field Marshal Sylvanas Windthrope," Jeremiah began. "Daughter of Arimus and Ericka Windthrope, Duchess of the Great Lakes. Age thirty six, single. Heir Apparent, her younger sister Vereesa Windthrope."

He pressed another key moving to another page.

"Followed in her fathers footsteps as Commander of the Royal Army Ranger's, joined the Military nineteen years ago at seventeen with an officers commision. During the Brazilian Uprising she served with distinction achieving the rank of Captian. Her elder sister Alleria had just been promoted into Emperor Terenas's Royal guard, only to be killed during your father's coup. Ended up sidelined for the next few years serving in various garrison posts managing the rank of Colonel. At some time she came into contact with Arthas during his exile and joined forces with both he and now Prime Minister Arcturus Mengsk to overthrow your father. She was made Field Marshal of the Royal Army and then lead the assault on Japan during the second Pacific war."

He hit another key moving to a few still photos of Sylvanas leading her forces into battle against various threats. "Tactically she prefers mobility and surprise to a straight up fight. She designed the RBK Farstrider specifically for her own elite unit. She also likes to lead from the front, never forcing her men to do anything she couldn't do herself."

He hit another key bringing up Lor'Themar's dossier.

"Brigader General Lor'Themar Theon, her second in command," he resumed. "Son of Sir Lawrence Theon and his wife Ceras Theon, sister of Knight of Seven Thalorien Davidson the last of Terenas's Knights of Rounds who were not loyal to Charles zi Britannia to die. Sworn to Sylvanas's service. Age thirty seven. Marital status, single."

Another key and they moved down his page.

"Though not a noble himself he trained under his uncle Thalorien with plans to eventually become a knight. He meet Lady Windthrope during training remained with her throughout her career. When she joined Arthas's coup, so did he, loosing all sight in his left eye due to a shrapnel wound during the sack of Pendragon. He received a silver star for his actions and was promoted to Brigadier General. Tactically he's sound but not very creative, prefers to be giving orders from someone higher up the chain of command or fighting on the front lines to the board room. Has little love for politics."

Another key stroke and Halduron's dossier appeared.

"First Captain of the Farstriders Colonel Halduron Bright, the commander of her elite unit." He stated. "Son of a Squire from Wisconsin and a tailor. Sworn to Sylvanas's service. Age thirty seven. Marital status, single."

Another key stroke and it was on to his history.

"Got into the war academy with Terenas's Up Lift program, where he meet Windthrope and Theon. He served with them in Brazil where he received the Medal of Honor for protecting a group civilians from local militia for six hours straight. He was supposed to be knighted for his actions but Terenas was killed before the ceremony."

Lelouch frowned. It was no surprise why the good Colonel had later turned traitor. Receiving the Medal of Honor included not only a Knighthood but an elevation to the nobility for the common soldier. To have such rewards taken from him would have infuriated the Colonel.

"During the invasion of Japan lead the first wave landing troops from the Royal Rangers in taking out key defensive installations on Honshu. Tactically he is aggressive and reckless to a point, he will not yield until he has achieved his objective or died trying."

The was another click to show Sir Marris' dossier.

"Sir Nathan Marris, personal champion of Field Marshal Windthrope," Jeremiah stated. "A son of commoners from New York. Sworn to Sylvanas's service. Age thirty one. Marital status, single."

He clicked once more to show Marris' history.

"He served as a noncommisoned officer attached to Sylvanas's unit during the reign of Charles zi Britannia. He was knighted following the invasion of Japan and has served with distinction ever since. Tactically he is relatively by the book, rarely taking unnecessary chances or risks."

Lelouch leaned back in his chair as Jeremiah changed slides to show all three.

"Lady Cornelia confirmed that the Field Marshal has only brought a small unit of her Farstriders with her," Kewel added.

"Does this change anything?" Euphemia asked Lelouch.

"Only slightly," he replied. "I guessed Arthas wouldn't leave the garrison in the hands of one of the Prime Ministers lap dogs but Sylvanas is unexpected."

"We've confirmed that Sylvanas is attacking various resistance movements in the countryside," Kewel continued. "Perhaps it would be advisable for us to lay low until the situation changes."

"Unacceptable," Lelouch said firmly. "If I cannot maintain the initiative in this game then I might never get it back. I'll match them blow for blow."

"With what?" C.C asked. "Three ex royal guards and whatever partisans you can find in the area?"

"Until I gain a larger following than yes." He answered. "I'm starting this game with just a king and single knight. I'll need to build my board up before I can deal some proper damage."

"And you don't want to tell Cornelia or Schneizel about this because...?" Euphemia asked.

"I wasn't all that keen on letting you know either," Lelouch noted.

"Lulu."

"Cornelia would want me to stop," Lelouch replied. "By force if needed. As for Schneizel I simply don't trust him."

"He's our family," Euphemia objected.

"So," Lelouch said darkly. "Is Arthas."

Euphemia frowned at him clearly not happy with his answer.

"In any event its too early in this game to bring to many pieces onto the board," Lelouch continued. "I may bring Cornelia in the know if the situation demands it but for her own safety its best she still think that Zero is merely another opponent she has been placed against."

"You don't want her to pull any punches if your forced to face her forces," C.C observed. "Amusing."

"Connection in three minutes your highness," Kewel reported.

"Well I'd best get out of the way," C.C said rising. "If you need me I'm sleeping."

As soon as she was out of ear shot Lelouch groaned.

"Jeremiah," he said. "Put in an order for an extra bed."

"Of course sir."

"Having a little trouble between the sheets Lulu?" Euphemia teased a smile returning to her face.

"She takes up most of the bed and her breath always smells like cheese and garlic," Lelouch growled. "I haven't had a good nights sleep since she got here."

That and he was starting to have back pain from sleeping on the couch.

"I talked with Kallen by the way," Euphemia added.

Lelouch groaned at this, fearing the worst.

"I confirmed that little story you gave her and thankfully Milly backed me up," she said cheerfully.

"And her response?" Lelouch asked.

"She apparently finds you to be several words I'd rather not repeat," she answered. "Though she's willing to just let it go for now."

For this Lelouch was actually grateful.

"You're a miracle worker sometimes you know?" He said a small smile returning to his face.

"Well don't start calling me a Saint yet," she warned. "Shirely certainly isn't to happy about the whole thing, and she's been nursing a crush on you since middle school."

Lelouch barely held back the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose at this. It wasn't that he didn't like Shirely, it was just not in that way.

"As amusing as teenage gossip is," Violetta said. "I suggest you two focus, the meetings going to start soon and you both have class tomorrow."

"You couldn't just let us off easy this once?" Lelouch asked putting on his most charming smile.

"Going easy on you is letting you go running around in a Halloween costume like some damned fool," Violetta replied.

"Okay you've made your point," Lelouch said quickly putting up his hands in surrender. "By the way if you have time I have a job for you."

"One minute," Kewel warned.

"We'll discuss it after the meeting," Lelouch said cutting of Violetta's inevitable questions.

"As you wish you highness," she replied with a small sigh of defeat.

"Network connection achieved," Kewel stated.

The lights in the confrence room dimmed slightly as several of the viewscreens flickered to life. Lelouch frowned, there were fewer this time.

"Hello my brothers and sister," former second Prince Scheizel greeted.

For a man on the run Lelouch's second eldest half brother still carried himself with the dignity of a Prince. He was dressed in a simple business suit rather than the regal garments he had been known to wear as a Prince.

Greetings were exchanged while Lelouch did a head count in his head. There was Oddessyus, still which was a small miracle, as well as Guinevere, Cornelia reporting from her knew base, Clovis who was sipping a drink in Paris, Castor and Pollux the twins, Alexander who was Lelouch's Senior by one year and the former tenth Prince, young Juliet who was a year younger the Nunnally, and last of all the barely ten years old Claire. Counting himself, Nunnally, and Euphemia a total of seven of their number had failed to check in this time.

"Cutting straight to the chase if you will allow me," Schneizel said a somber expression on his face. "I regret to inform you all that Micheal and Sherry were killed earlier this week by Arthas's Death Knight's. Albert, Josephine, and Anthony are currently being moved for their safety and we have not received contact from either George or Susan."

Oddessyus who had always been a rather kindly if weak willed sibling looked positively heartbroken to hear this news.

"Another two of our siblings are gone," he said with obvious despair in his voice. "What's the world coming to?"

"Hopefully better days," Cornelia answered him. "I'm pleased to report the Z0-1 was successfully field tested."

"Excellent news," Schneizel said a small smile returning to his face. "Its twin is already on its way to you sister. I trust you have a pilot for it."

"I'll have Atlas on it," she stated. "He's good and loyal, should do nicely."

"More false hope," Clovis answered dismissively. "We lost this little war you're still Cornelia seven years ago."

"I think you're going native brother," Cornelia replied.

"I'll have you know the whole surrender thing is rather blown out of proportion," Clovis shoot back.

"As amusing as it is to here you two snipe at each other," Guinevere said before taking another sip from the glass of wine at her side. "I believe we should get on with this before the signal is compromised."

"Agreed," Lelouch said nodding.

"Whats this I've heard about this Zero character?" Alexander asked.

"Not much to say at the moment," Cornelia replied. "He claims to have killed Duke Lankral and then went and rescued Kururugi."

"And Shinjuku?" Castor asked.

"If he's claiming responsibility for the destruction of a whole regiment and various attached assets then more power to him," Cornelia replied. "The military is keeping a lid on that part as best they can but words spreading across the internet and by word of mouth from survivors."

"Should we consider him a friend or foe?" Pollux asked.

"At the moment neither," Cornelia replied. "He's a wild card, good for keeping the Death Knights attention for the moment."

"And if you were to be deployed against him?" Lelouch asked.

"I'd do my job," Cornelia answered. "Simple as that."

Note to self, Lelouch thought, avoid Cornelia on the battlefield.

"Try to keep him alive sister," Schneizel warned. "As you said he makes a valuable distraction."

Thank you Schneizel, for once.

"I make no promises," Cornelia replied.

"How's Nunnally?" Claire asked.

Claire was the youngest of Charles heirs to survive the assault on Pendragon, likely because she was good distance from the throne and likely not high on Arthas's hit list. She was a sweet girl with blond hair and typical violet eyes of most of Charles blood line.

"Fine," Euphemia answered, being rather fond of Claire. "Cornelia's little visit certainly cheered her up a bit."

You mean her's and Suzaku's, Lelouch thought.

"I heard Zero saved that boy you liked on the news," Claire said oblivious to the fact that she was making Euphie turn scarlet.

"Claire please," Juliet a red head who looked a bit like a younger Shirely said with a small sigh.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked confused.

"Can we please move on," Cornelia growled.

"Indeed," Schneizel agreed. "As pleasant as it is chatting with you all we are on a time limit."

"We'll I've got nothing more to say," Clovis said.

"I may need to move safe-houses again soon," Alexander added. "Russia maybe EU but the Death Knights have already in the past that they can reach us even here."

"I'll see to it that everything is arranged," Schneizel replied. "Is that everything?"

No one had anything else to add. Schneizel nodded.

"Well then my brothers and sisters, he said. "I bid you all farewell for now. Good luck. Long live House Britannia."

"Long live House Britannia," they all echoed.

_Of course Arthas excluded_, Lelouch thought.

With that the screens flickered back into darkness one by one.

Lelouch leaned back in chair with a small sigh.

"So is Claire onto something?" Lelouch asked in his most sinisterly curious tone of voice.

"I don't know what you mean," Euphemia said blushing scarlet.

"Of course," Lelouch teased.

Euphemia's face fell.

"We're down two more now," she said quietly.

Lelouch nodded.

"Its taken Arthas seven years but he's almost obliterated fathers blood line, bastards and all," he replied.

"Do you think you can win this before we're the next ones not to check in?" Euphemia asked.

Lelouch looked at her his face somber.

"Won't know until I try."

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger24: Short chapter here folks. I need to rewatch episode seven before I do the next chapter, so I can know what to cut and what to keep. That's all for now. Read and review.<strong>


End file.
